Amazing Grace
by Littlerainbowfish
Summary: Grace was seperated at birth from her twin, Nessie. They did it to protect her. But an imprint by Seth has pulled to back to the rainy state after so many years. Now its Seths turn to finally meet the girl that was ripped from him so long ago.
1. 1

Grace always knew something was off about her. Ever since a young age she knew she was different from her family and the people surrounding her. She was pale, even if she stayed out in the sun all day long with no sunscreen, she would never tan. She had deep brown eyes with specks of gold in them, something she's never seen and she tried to google them as much as she could. She had waist length bronze hair with natural dark tints throughout it but when she tried to dye it, it never worked. The dye would never take no matter if the color was the darkest black or bleach blonde or just brown. She was fast and strong, almost inhumanly so she never participated in sports or tried to fight. Her skin was perfect, like no bemlishes ever, not one pimple or blackhead had ever made an apperence on her skin. She did figure out that tattoos and piercings can happen which is why both ears are full of holes and her body is marked in ink.

Grace grew up in Brooklyn, New York with parents Beth and Frank Addams along with younger brother Damian. She had a normal life for the most part other then her parents being extremely overprotective and sometimes overbearing. Grace always just told herself that it was because they loved her. She was an amazing artist, she had an amazing vision when it and to painting. She was incredibly smart, top student but when she was about to be announced valedictorian in her high school she started failing things so that went to someone else. Her mother always said attention was never good. She didn't have any friends. The boys found her weird and the girls found her too perfect. Once graduated everyone thought she would go to one of the many Ivy League colleges that accepted her but instead she threw a curveball at her parents. She decided to go to a small town near Seattle, Washington and put herself out there in the art scene. Seattle's art scene was just up and rising so it gave her a chance to break in unlike Brooklyn's who has been around forever. Her parents tried to argue with her and even tried to forbid her from going. Of course their arguments were sound, she didn't know anyone out there and she would be alone. But Grace felt like she had been alone all her life so she sure she could do this. She had already applied to many jobs in the small town and even got a call back from the diner. She had a plan, she had a job lined up, she was using all her savings to get her by living wise. She told them if she failed she would come back, no harm no foul. Eventually her parents agreed. Her parents also alerted the Cullens what was happening. Carlisle had a sense that she might have a pull back towards the rainy state, the imprint was just too much and would eventually stop lying dormant. The Cullens though vowed to keep this a secret for now. Not to alarm Seth that his imprint was coming back.

**One year later**

"Grace! Order up!" Chad the cook yelled from inside the kitchen alerting the girl who was currently cleaning off her last table. Grace sighed before grabbing the last coffee mug off the table and headed back into the kitchen. She put the mug on the dish station and went to go check what order was for her. She should have been done for the day now.

"Dolly had to leave, some emergency," Chad rolled his eyes. Everyone was use to Dolly running out mid shift when she didn't feel like working anymore. Grace let out a frustrating sigh before grabbing the ticket with Dolly's name on it. Grace had to get her space money to the gallery in Seattle by 9pm and it was already 6pm. She could not miss turning in the money because if she did then she would be out of the gallery show that was happening on Friday. She worked hard on her paintings for a year and finally found a gallery that would take a chance on the new comer so she couldn't let them down. Grace snapped out of her thoughts and grabbed the two plates before putting a smile back on her face and heading out the double doors. She walked to the back corner booth where two men sat, one older man in a police uniform with a graying moustache along with a tan young man in flannel.

"I got a steak dinner and a burger," Grace announced before the boys took their plates from her hands. They were about to dig in when Grace asked if they needed anything else. The younger boy looked up and was smiling before it fell. Jacob knew exactly who was in front of him. Grace. Nessies twin. He quickly looked at Charlie, he couldn't let the old man see because he would just get emotional and freak the girl out.

"No, no, no we're okay," Jacob finally got out in which Grace nodded and walked back to finish cleaning her table off fully. She grabbed the spray and a rag before wiping the table top clean along with the seats. She felt the mans eyes on her as she went back behind the counter and dropped off the bottle.

"Hey Nikki, I need to get out of here soon so when that last table is done I'm gone," Grace announced to her boss who was making another pot of coffee. Nikki had taken a chance on the young girl from Brooklyn so much so that she treated her like a daughter. Even helped her find a small studio to rent in town when she first moved here with no where to stay.

"Seattle?" Nikki questioned as Grace printed out the check for the cops table.

"Seattle. I need to turn my space money in so I can show pieces this Friday," Grace gave her a glowing smile. Nikki knew how much Seattle and this art show meant to her so she agreed.

"Just give the table the ticket now and I'll take care of the rest. Any tip you get I'll drop by your place later," she placed a hand on her shoulder giving a light squeeze before heading into the kitchen. Grace grabbed the check and headed back to the table in the corner.

"I know you aren't done yet but I unfortunately have to get going. Nikki will be taking care of you the rest of the time you guys are here," Grace placed the ticket on the table in between them and when they looked up she smiled politely at both. Charlie, the old man started stuttering. He couldn't get any words out. Who knew who she was just by looking into those eyes. Those eyes were Bella's while she was still human. Jacob talked before the man had anytime to say anything.

"Thank you. Great service, keep it all," Jacob took a twenty out of his wallet and handed it to her. She took it and slipped it into her apron.

"You boys have a good night," Grace smiled widely as she went behind the counter again to clock out. She grabbed her jacket and bag and was out the door before Charlie had even stopped stuttering. The Cullens had some explaining to do.


	2. 2

Jacob and the old man hurried over to the Cullens house to confront them on why Grace was back and why had no one said anything. Seth needed to know this. His imprint was back. He needed go and get her! Seth had not been the same cheerful charming boy everyone once knew. He grew depressed and quiet, he grew his hair out long and stayed away from any couples in the house. It made him sad to see the couples happy when he had his happiness ripped away after she was just born because of the fear of the Volturi finding her. He understood it was for her best interest but it killed him.

"Why would they keep this from us? How long do you think she's been back? And in Forks let alone? Right under my nose. I wanted to meet her for so long," Charlie was in near tears. It had been nineteen years now, almost twenty since the girl was sent away. He was certain that he wouldn't be alive by the time the girl finally came around but he was.

"Charlie we are going to figure this out," Jacob sped up some and pulled into the long winding driveway to the house. Jake put the car in park and both men threw open their doors to rush up the steps. Nessie going the door open excited to see them back but the look on their faces made her smile fade. Edward came rushing to the front door reading Jacob and Charlie's mind, knowing exactly what happened.

"How long Edward? How long has she been back?" Jacob yelled at his father-in-law. He was furious. How could keep this a secret? Did Nessie know? No, no way she would keep this secret from him.

"Who?" Nessie chimes in behind them. No, she didn't know. But they were drawing a crowd. All the other Cullens came out and stood around them along with Seth who looked the most confused.

"Grace! She's back! She's in Forks working at the fucking diner. How long did you know? Did all of you know?" Jacob was filling up with anger. If he was a younger wolf he would have phased by how mad he was right now.

"Grace? She's back? She's here?" Seth shouted and looked at everyone. He was as mad as his brother was, if not more. How could they keep this from him? He deserved to see her. To know her. To love her like he was meant to do.

"Look, we can explain. Please let's go sit," Carlisle motioned to the living room. Seth shook his head and headed to the door, he was going to find her himself at the diner. He wasn't going to let anyone hold him back anymore.

"She's not there anymore son, she left to go somewhere," Charlie told him before Seth got too far. Charlie had stepped in as dad when Seth's actual dad had passed away. They would go on the fishing trips together and watch football together, try to hold on traditions.

"I know where she'll be Friday night though. We'll go then," Jacob told him while glaring at the vampires he's grown to call family. How could they? By the way Grace interacted with the people at the diner he could tell she had been there for awhile. How had she been living in Forks and under the radar? Is this why Bella kept insisting not to take Charlie there anymore? Just telling Jacob to watch his health rather then the truth, his other granddaughter was working there.

"We were going to tell you," Bella stepped forward and tried to place a hand on the young wolves shoulder. Seth pulled back. He didn't want anyone touching him. Not another cold hand.

"When?" Seth crosses his arms and stared her down. Edward stood in between them, not liking how he was looking at his wife.

"We just didn't know how to tell you, I guess. We got a phone call from Beth and Frank telling us she was moving here to focus on art and show pieces in Seattle. It was a trial run, see if it was something she liked and well, obviously she did. We didn't want to say anything in case she fled back home," Esme spoke confidently in her answer. She knew that they all chose to keep Grace a secret until they knew she was staying and this confirmed it.

"I'm going to see her Friday night," Seth announced before turning to leave. He needed to get ready for his shift.

"I'm coming too," Nessie pipped in. Nessie knew that might be dangerous considering they looked alike but maybe a wig and enough makeup help from Rosalie she could look like someone else for a night. She desperately wanted to see her twin. See what she turned out to look like. See what she was like.

"So am I," Jacob said while grabbing his imprints hand. The Cullens all looked at war within themselves. They all also wanted to go but understood they should step back on this. Especially since they kept her secret for a year.

"Bella, I am disappointed in you," Charlie was shaking his head before finally sighing and leaving the house. Jacob and Nessie also left, they went to go take a walk to the meadow while Seth headed out for patrol. He was thinking maybe he could run by the diner, maybe get an address so he could start running a patrol by wherever she lived to keep an eye on her.

"This was not suppose to happen like this," Bella said as she sat down on the staircase. She was torn inside. She wanted to go and meet her daughter. Hold her since the last time she got to was when she was only a few days old. Edward sat down next to her and rubbed her back.

"They will all forgive us. We will meet her and eventually she'll learn the truth," Edward told her, believing his own words.

"She already stopped aging. She looks eighteen just like Nessie does. She just hasn't noticed it yet so we must tell her sooner rather then later now," Carlisle announced. He had been keeping tabs on the young girl with only Edward knowing. He knew where she worked. What car she drove. Where she lived. Where her art would be shown. Where she goes for doctor appointments. Etc. He knew it all. He kept journals of her whereabouts just in case. He was fascinated by this seemingly human girl who had talents of a newborn. The speed. The strength. The perfect gene if you want to call it that.

"Seth should be the first who meets her. The imprint will draw her in, the rest will handle itself," Alice knew that the future held good in it somewhere. She just had to hang onto the hope and pray that it wouldn't be years down the road since Grace now doesn't age and the visions show her as she is now. A frozen statue of her eighteen year old body.

"It will all work out," Esme stated before walking away, back upstairs to where she had been before. All would have to work out for their families sake.


	3. 3

Friday night finally arrived and Grace was scared out of her mind as she stood in the ladies restroom in a stall. She was trying not to throw up from the nerves. She could hear people start to flood into the gallery. The gallery was only hosting her and two other people's pieces so the attention was on hardcore. Her parents always told her to stay away from attention maybe this is why, her anxiety. Eventually she talked herself of leaving the stall and going to wash her hands. She looked in the mirror and took a steady breath before standing up straight. Grace had her hair in pin up curs with a pearl accent clip here and there. She had pearl earrings and a pearl necklace to match. She was wearing bright red lipstick and winged black eyeliner but that all was, she didn't need anything else to look nice. She was wearing a long sleeveless sweetheart neckline emerald green dress. It had a silt going up to her thigh. Majority of her tattoos on display. She wore black high heels and had a bright red clutch to match her lipstick.

"You can do this," she pointed at herself before smoothing her dress out and turning.

"Do what?" A girl at the sink asked. Grace stared at her for a moment, seeing some of herself in the girls face but decided maybe it was the wine playing tricks on her. The girl wore a long full sleeve navy blue dress with lace work in it. She had blue eyes that were obviously contacts and her brownish hair was pulled back into loose curls. She wore heavy makeup but Grace knew that she didn't need it, she could see the perfect skin trying to break through.

"I'm one of the artists on display tonight. My first," Grace sounded sheepish, she was nervous about people looking at her paintings. Not even her family ever really looked at them, they also wouldn't understand them.

"Oh, Grace Addams? I rushed to the bathroom when we got in but I did see a piece of a naked lady and told myself I had to go get a closer look," the girl said as she was drying her hands. She figured the girl knew it was hers because the other two artists were both boys and all their pieces were abstract or landscapes where Graces were a bit more out of this world.

"That is one of mine yes, actually that whole wall is mine," Grace told her as she was stalling her time on going out and seeing people judging her. She needed another glass of wine.

"Could you walk with me to see them? I'd love to see how the artist describes them," the girl held her hand out to her. She had a small diamond ring on her left ring finger meaning she was married. This girl couldn't be more then eighteen. Grace grabbed the girls hand, happy for the support.

"I didn't catch your name," Grace said as they left the restroom and headed towards the gallery showing room where her work was. They could hear the coffeehouse Christmas music playing through speakers all around.

"Ness," the girl answered. Grace was happy for a friend here even if it was just a girl she met in the bathroom.

"Tell me about this piece," Ness stopped in front of the naked woman painting. The woman was blue, naked and holding the universe in her palms while looking scared.

"I call it Worried Mother. She has the same expression on her face my mother did when I left to move across country. The look of fear and worry for her child," Grace painted this picture when she first moved out here. It was her favorite but she doubted anyone else would like it. The server with glasses walked past and Grace reached out to grab a glass of champagne on it. She knew she wasn't twenty one yet but honestly no one here was really going to care about that.

"Mothers make the hardest decisions," Ness was staring at her as she chugged the glass down. Ness really wanted to tell her that she was her twin and that their mother had made the hardest decision in her life by sending her away so she was safe. She almost did until a voice called out, her mate.

"What did you find here?" Jacob came out of nowhere fixing his tie looking at Grace as she switched out for another glass from another server.

"The artist of this whole wall. I was thinking about this one, Worried Mother, but I also wanted to know about this one," Ness pulled on Grace to drag her to a painting two pictures down. Grace started laughing, there was already a ticket bidding on it. The picture was of children's building blocks falling but spelling out the word RUN. Someone wanted it.

"Oh, someone must have beat me to it. What about that one?" Ness pointed to the last painting on the wall. Another tan man with a black suit and his long hair tied up in a bun was staring at it while holding a glass of champagne. Grace looked at him for a second, feeling this pull towards him, before turning back to Ness and the man that had walked up to her.

"Hey, you were at the diner right? With the older police officer?" Grace never forgot a face. The man nodded and smiled, holding his hand out to her. God, his teeth were white and perfect.

"Jacob Black. You've already met my beautiful wife Nessie and the man behind you is my brother Seth Clearwater," Grace shook his hand before turning around to introduce herself to the man named Seth, to the man her body was pulling her to.

"I'm Grace," she stuck out her hand so they could shake formally. Seth had big brown eyes with a child like face but a strong line and dimples, he was the most gorgeous man Grace had ever seen. Seth's breath caught in his throat as they locked eyes, it's like the whole world shifted again for him. She was stunning, she was his everything, she was his life. Seth snapped out of it and reached to shake her hand, when their hands met a spark flew their bodies. They both took a step back, surprised by the shock they just had. Grace thought maybe she had drank too much while Seth knew it was the imprint coming to the surface again.

"Grace here, was just going to tell me about this painting," Nessie motioned to the large canvas they were all in front of. It was a painting of a brown wolf with black tints staring at you through trees. It had texture along to make the bark on the trees and the leaves stand out.

"Oh, this one. I've been having dreams of this wolf for as long as I can remember. Only natural I put him in my first show," Grace had seen this wolf every night in her dreams since she was a child. The wolf was always doing different things and with some other wolves, a black one or a silver one. She even had the wolf tattooed going up her ribcage.

"I'll take it," Seth told her, placing a bidding ticket on the piece. The minimum bid for all paintings was 750 but he had just placed a 2000 bid on this canvas. Her eyes widen.

"That's too much," Grace went to grab the ticket along with a marker in her purse and take the bid down lower. Seth gently placed his hand on hers to stop her.

"No, it's a fair price. I'm aware of how much work and supplies goes into these. I'm more then happy to pay this amount if it secures me getting it," Seth knew that was his wolf. He was beaming inside because he knew that their connection was never lost. She had been keeping tabs on him this whole time without truly knowing it. Grace looked like she was about to say more when Nessie looped her arm through hers and pulled her away.

"Come on, I need to place a bid on Worried Mother. I think my own mother would like it," Nessie said to Grace while looking back on the boys. The only one who was keeping it together tonight seemed to be Jacob. That was a shocker.

**Please review! I love this story and idea. I'm trying to take my time on the concept and how to unfold it all. I have other stories out as well. Thank you **


	4. 4

**The **next morning Grace laid in bed looking at a photo on her phone. A photo that Ness had asked someone to take of their group last night. Jacob, Ness and Grace were all smiling at the camera where Seth was smiling down at her. He gave her whole body chills and shocks, it was thrilling for her. Ness ended up buying Worried Mother for her own mother, claiming that she would love it and understand it immediately. Seth ended up buying the wolf painting, he was the highest bidder by a landslide. Seth was not letting anyone else get his hands on that painting of his wolf, it reminded him that even years and miles apart the imprint was still alive. Five out of six paintings sold, the only one behind was her safest piece which was of the Brooklyn bridge. Jacob offered to take everyone out to dinner after the gallery showing but Grace had to decline because she had a double shift at the diner. She was hoping to run into one of them again soon though. She was so wrapped up in her head and hailing a taxi at the end of the night that she forgot to get anyone's number.

**The** next morning in the Cullen house Nessie sat everyone at the kitchen table to reveal the painting she had bought. Seth was already out on patrol for the day while Jacob had a council meeting in La Push so he would take the night shift later.

"What was she like? What did she look like? Is she smart? Did all he roieces sell?" Before Bella could ask any more questions Nessie put a hand up.

"Mom, please. Grace is...amazing. Smart, kind, funny, talented. She has a lot of anxieties and fears but she's able to push those aside for her dreams. She's a hard worker and she's beautiful. Like beautiful. She has dads hair, your eyes, the vampire skin although it's completely covers in tattoos. She's so cool!" Nessie shouted the last part.

"Well now who's rambling," Emmett chuckled as he leaned back in his chair. Nessie rolled her eyes before pulling the covered canvas into the room.

"Everyone, I'd like to show you...Worried Mother," Nessie ripped the white sheet away from the canvas to reveal the naked blue woman with the sullen face. Everyone stared but no one said anything.

"She described it as the look her mother gave her when she moved across country. She realizes that mothers make such hard decisions and worry constantly about them," Nessie gripped Bella's hand, showing Grace say the words she just did.

"Maybe she'll understand one day," Bella longed for her long separated daughter.

"I think for now we all get to know her. Nessie, Jacob and Seth could be the link to her coming around. One day she'll learn the truth but we could all live in this blissful lie for a little bit, right?" Carlisle shocked everyone by saying this. Usually he was all about truth and moral but even he wanted her around.

"Jacob is going to go to the diner after his meeting and talk to her. Prompted a hang out or just something to start getting hooks into her for us," Nessie said as she sat at the table while grabbing her glass of water. Everyone nodded in agreement the lie was the best way to go for now.

**Seth **ran past the diner on his shift, he could smell that Grace was there so with that information making him content he went back to his normal route. Seth was still remembering details of the night before. How beautiful she looked. How she smelled like cinnamon and vanilla. How when she got too nervous she'd chug a drink and continue. How her hands felt in his or how he'd purposely bump into her during crowded spots just so he could touch her. He was hoping she'd take Jacob up on the offer of dinner with them but she declined, she was a hard worker. His body craved to be next to hers and hear that laugh again. He barely talked to her last night from all his nerves but he knew when he got the chance to see her again, he'd make it count.

**Grace **had her normal Saturday morning rush of regulars. All asked about her showing in which she proudly told them it was a hit. Everyone was proud of her, Nikki bragged about her to all the snobby old women who came in to brag about how great their own daughters were. Grace had yet to tell her parents how great she did but she will. She knew her parents wanted her to fail, move home and just stay in their nest forever but that was not in her cards. The gallery had invited her back for next months gallery in which meant a trip to Seattle for supplies. Around one Nikki came in the kitchen and told Grace that she had a table asking specifically for her. She automatically thought she was in trouble, this job is the first thing she's never been good at. She really had to, no pun intended, work at it. She plastered on a smile before fixing her bun and heading out into the dining area. She headed towards table seven when she saw who was sitting there. Jacob.

"Hey there, what can I do for ya?" Grace said happy to see him again. Except this time he was alone, no old police man or Nessie or Seth.

"Nessie wanted me to give you her number. She wants to ask you out for a girls day," Jacob handed Grace a slip of paper with handwriting on it. She took it and slipped it into her back pocket by her phone. She told herself she would text Ness later when she got off.

"No food today?" Grace asked seeing an empty table.

"No, no not today. I have to actually get home, I work the night shift tonight and need some sleep," Jacob stood up before giving Grace a one arm hug. Grace hugged back and wondered what he did for work. Was he also a police officer?

"Oh hey, Seth hung that painting up as soon as he got home. You made quite an impression on him," Jacob winked before leaving. He left the seed of a future for the meant to be couple there. He desperately wanted Seth to have what he did. Grace carried out her shift like normal until it was 10 at night when the diner was closing. She counted out her tips and said goodbye to Nikki and Chad. She had tomorrow off and couldn't wait to sleep in. Her feet were killing her. She got into the parking lot to start walking the block and a half to home when she saw the shadowy figure standing still on the sidewalk in front of her.

**Thank you all for the reviews! I appreciate them. **


	5. 5

Grace gripped the small pocketknife that she always carried in her jacket pocket. She knew how fast she could pull the knife out and how strong she could be she was worried in a moment of weakness what could happen. The figure didn't move. Grace stood up straight and marched on, trying to ignore the feeling in her gut. The figure then started walking as well. The strides of the man was perfect and he kept a hood down low, his face was practically hidden. Once they got to a point where they crossed each other Grace was ready to strike but the man just kept moving on. She didn't want to seem like she hesitated but she sort of did. Long enough to pull out her phone and type in the number Jacob gave her. Her stomach was still in knots as the man was slowing down again. The phone rang once before being picked up.

"Hey! I was hoping you'd call!" Ness said happily, finishing up her toe nails and giving her full attention to the lady on the other side of the phone.

"Hey, sorry it's so late," Grace chuckled nervously while trying to continue to walk home while keeping an eye on the man behind her who looked to be still again. What was he doing?

"How'd that double go?" Ness asked truly interested in her day. Seth sat on her living room sofa in the house that was built on the Cullen property but away from the others. Like her own house with Jacob but family right next door and Seth living in the spare room.

"Oh, it went good. Saturday's are good for doubles. Hey, look I don't mean to be a pest but could you stay on the phone with me?" Grace tried to sound nonchalant Incase the man was listening behind her. She rounded the corner to where her apartment sat just a little farther. She was almost in the safe zone.

"Yeah, yeah, everything okay?" Ness asked while standing up looking concerned for her twin. Seth stood up and started listening in on the call. Was everything okay with her? Did he need to go there and save her?

"Yeah, everything's just fine. Just need a listener right now," Grace tried to subtly hint to her that she needed someone on the phone Incase she was going to be killed.

"Sure, want me and Seth to come over?" Ness asked already grabbing a jacket and scarf to head out the door.

"No, no you don't have to-," before Grace could finish the sentence she heard running footsteps behind her. Grace pulled the knife out and swung around.

"Take one more step and I'll stab you. I'll cut you open like a fucking pig," she screamed while throwing her Brooklyn accent in it. The Brooklyn accent either scared men or made the girl desirable. It was 50/50. Ness and Seth both took off towards the apartment that Seth had found earlier due to her smell. He knew where it was now which meant he could keep her safer in need be. She had to be close to the apartment since she had just got off work so that's where they sped to.

"Whoa, whoa, I just needed some money," the man stepped back with his hands up in defense.

"Well I'm not the one!" Grace swung the knife to prove she wasn't scared of him even though on the inside she totally was. This man was taller then her, lanky but sickly looking. She could probably put up a good fight and maybe even win if she kicked in her actual strength. He took a small step forward when she lunged again.

"One more step and I can promise you my knife will be in your stomach," Grace said between teeth. She had totally forgotten about the phone call she was on. She was used to seeing muggings and robberies in New York but Forks, Wa? Really? Just as the man was about to take another step towards her he was yanked back by her hood. Seth stood in sweatpants, no shoes and a T-shirt holding the mugger. Ness was in her pajamas as well but was coming to stand in front of Grace.

"Get out of here," Seth growled at the guy before tossing him back. The guy listened and ran without looking back. He had picked the wrong imprint to fuck with.

"You okay?" Ness asked looking behind her at Grace as she folded the knife away and placed it back in her pocket.

"How do you two know where I live? How'd you get here so quick?" Grace must have been tired or the altercation took a lot longer then she thought it did.

"We were at my grandfathers around the corner and, remember? You told me last night about the cute apartment you lived in around the corner from your work?" Ness lied. She knew because Seth told her today when he got home from his shift. Grace thought for a minute to try and recall but she couldn't, she also knew by the end of last night she was drunk.

"Oh, yeah. I must have forgot. Well thank you for coming to rescue me. Do you guys want some tea?" Grace pointed to the brick building they were next to, indicating that it was her building. Both nodded and followed Grace inside. They followed her up two flights of stairs and down the hallway to the middle door, 202. Grace pulled out her keys and unlocked the door then opened it to let them in. Grace kicked off her boots by the door and hung up her coat on the hook.

"Make yourself at home. I'll go start tea," Grace called out as she walked to the kitchen. The apartment looked small but well put together. The living room had two small couches facing a small old tv. On top of the coffee table was a tiny white Christmas tree with rainbow lights. On the wall was some art but none of it looked like her style. Humble. The kitchen was connected but separated by an island in the middle. She had barstools set up on one side for sitting. There was cookbooks lined up, all looking worn so they obviously got use. There was a sculpture out of metal to look like flowers in the middle. There was three black pans hanging about the stove and pots stacked neatly on top of the fridge. The fridge had a calendar on it with writtings on certain dates. She was neat and organized, must have gotten that from Edward. Seth noticed three rooms. He saw a bathroom with the lights turned out in the middle and a bedroom to each side. On the left the door was shut meaning it must be her bedroom. The door on the right was slightly open and the living room light showed some canvas on easels meaning that room was a makeshift studio. She did all her amazing paintings in that small room. The tea kettle started whistling knocking them out of their observations.

"Mint tea okay?" Grace asked while pulling three mugs out of the cabinet above the sink. She had to stand on tip toes to grab them.

"Sounds great," Ness smiled as she made her way to the barstools followed by Seth.

"Thanks for coming you guys," Grace smiled at them before taking a sip. She was exhausted from the day and just wanted a shower.

"Obviously you could have handled yourself though," Seth made a knife motion in which she laughed at.

"New York traits die hard," she winked before turning back to her tea. Why did she wink? Was it even cute? Did she look dumb doing it?

"Glad we could help. That guy was a creeper," Ness thinking of what could have happened if Grace hadn't called her.

"He was but that sort of thing happened a lot in New York. There you kind of just kick in to fight or flight. Plus there's always enough people to step in if needed," Grace tried to count how many times that situation has happened but lost track. People either always stepped in though or took her threats and left.

"It's getting late. You must be exhausted, call me tomorrow if you want to do something," Ness said while getting up to put her empty mug in the sink. Seth did the same, grateful to get to have spent time with his imprint. Before he left though he left a piece of paper on the counter with his number on it. He wasn't confident enough yet to just hand it to her. They all said goodbye and once the door was closed and locked Grace started stripping down ready for a shower and bed.


	6. 6

Grace woke up the next day in a good mood. So much so that the first thing she did was ask Alexa to play her pop hit list on Spotify. Sunday was cleaning and errand day, today she was in such a good mood she didn't even dread it. _Roman Holiday by Halsey _started blaring around the apartment as Grace peed and slipped a pair of sweatpants over her undies she wore to bed. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and started on the chores. She started the mugs from last night, remembering how Seth looked at her when they were sitting at the island. She pulled out cleaner and a rag before spraying down the counters, stove and island. She paused to move the cookbooks, her metal flowers and a piece of paper. She looked at the paper and saw Seth had written his number down on it which made her smile. She attached it to the fridge before wiping everything down. She fluffed the couch pillows and wiped down the coffee table and tv. She went to the bathroom to scrub the toilet, sink and shower. She pulled the broom and mop out of the linen closet. She filled a bucket up with hot water before adding some cleaner to it. She danced and sang as she swept the entire apartment. Once everything was swept and mopped she went into her bedroom to start picking up the random clothes laying about, folding what was clean and tossing what was dirty in her hamper. She wiped down her nightstand along with her desk and bookshelf. She dusted her fan and her shelf above her bed that she kept pictures of her and her family. Her room was her safe place and the door always stayed shut when she wasn't home. Once she made her bed she moved on to the art room. She lined up her easels again, all empty and waiting for the next project. She picked up the tarp on the floor before folding it and storing it away in one of the art bins in the corner. She closed that room as well. The only thing she had left to do was laundry so she went into the bathroom and threw them into the washer before leaving and finally starting her coffee. She popped a piece of toast into the toaster before looking at her calendar. Today was December 10th and the next art show was January 10th, she had to kick it in to gear to make six edgy worthy pieces for the gallery. She planned a trip to Seattle today and then groceries, deciding that was enough activities for the day. Her coffee was just about done when she heard a knock. The only person who ever came to visit was Nikki and she at church with her family.

"Coming," Grace shouted over _Adore You by Harry Styles. _Grace tugged her tank top down a little bit since it had rode up exposing her hips. She padded over to the door before unlocking the three bolts and opening it.

"Oh, what a surprise," Grace looked shocked to see Seth standing there holding two coffees and a smile on his face.

"I figured after a night like last night I'd come check on you," Seth knew she was okay earlier when Jacob said he ran by on patrol but he still wanted to go check for himself. Grace stepped aside so he could come in. Seth handed her a coffee which she smiled gratefully.

"This is yummy," she said before taking another drink and closing the door.

"I didn't know what to get you so I just got what Nessie always gets. Vanilla with a dash of cinnamon," Seth figured it was a safe bet since she was her twin. Even though they grew up separate maybe their taste was still similar.

"Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. Today is cleaning and errand day. You want food?" Grace asked as she went into the kitchen to butter up the toast that had been popped.

"No, I already ate but thank you. Think you could use company today?" Seth day on the bar stool from last night watching Grace as she munched on her toast. Music still playing around them.

"Company is always nice. I need a shower first though. Smell like bleach," Grace made a disgusted face about her currently sweaty body. Grace thought she looked just perfect though.

"Well, why don't you shower and I will wait?" Seth offered while he noticed his number hanging up on the fridge.

"Yeah, I'll go shower quickly and be right back," Grace was shocked that he didn't ask any questions about the plan for today. She headed for the bathroom and locked the door behind her. While Grace showered Seth couldn't help himself but to roam around. He looked at all the cookbooks on the counter. She had Chinese, Italian, Mexican and one old fashion comfort food book. He looked at her calendar to see dates circled with messages by them. She had work schedules written out, Christmas circled and the show she just had starred. He walked quietly towards the rooms and saw her bedroom door open. Seth saw black bedsheets neatly made and a dream catcher hanging from her fan. He saw a giant bookshelf with books filling it. He saw pictures of family above her bed and saw she was in them. Pictures of her with Beth and Frank. Pictures of her with Damian. Pictures of their family dog, a black Labrador. Her desk had paperwork neatly stacked along with an envelope that looked like it had checks from last in it. She also had a jar labeled tips filled almost to the top. Seth was about to head towards the art room when the shower cut off. He rushed back to his bar stool and pretended to drink his already empty coffee cup.

"Close your eyes, I'm only in a towel," Grace yelled through the door.

"Closed," Seth shouted back. Slightly disappointed but understanding. He heard her open the door and go into her room then shutting that door. He took a deep breath and smelled her wonderful scent he loved. Not even five minute later she opened the door and stepped out. She was wearing blue jeans with high top converse along with a black sweater.

"Ready?" She asked while grabbing her coffee, bag by the front door and her coat. Seth nodded and jumped up following her out the door. He finally scored time alone with her without Nessie and Jacob.


	7. 7

"You don't have a license?" Seth asked astonished. Who in this day and age doesn't have one? Grace sat in the passenger set of his black pickup truck. Seth almost never drove anymore, just ran everywhere if he needed to get places or Nessie would drive everyone in one of her fancy cars. Carlisle and Esme got Seth this truck a few years ago which he appreciated very much.

"No need for one in Brooklyn. You just walk, take a subway or grab a cab," Grace had never been embarrassed by not learning how to drive until now. She wanted to impress Seth but just feels plain and boring now.

"I'll have to teach you. You need your license," Seth was laughing at this fact.

"If I can find the time I'll take you up on that," Grace had a very busy schedule. Especially now that she needed to work on more pieces.

"Whenever you're free, just call," Seth smiled remembering his piece of paper on her fridge. Grace stared out the window watching rain pelt it. It was suppose to snow this week and that's what she was looking forward to.

"So what are we getting today?" Seth asked when they were nearing the city. He worked up the confidence enough to ask that.

"Art supplies. More canvas, restock a few paints I ran out of and grab new brushes," Grace had a list of colors in her bag that were just about out.

"What's your favorite color?" Grace had an idea for a canvas but needed some information from people. She had already texted Nessie to get hers and Jacobs in which the replied brown and red.

"Gold," he answered thinking of the flecks in her eyes. He knows she got those from being half vampire but he loved them. Also, the fact that she didn't know she was half vampire was amazing to him.

"Favorite food?" Seth decided to continue the questions, the more information the better.

"Probably Indian. You?" She loved good spicy Indian food.

"I'll eat anything but definitely Italian," Seth was already starving from this morning. Maybe he could convince her to go get lunch after all of this.

"Favorite movie?" She asked as they found a parking spot on the main strip.

"Oh no doubt it has to be _Shazam_," Seth had watched the movie last year and became obsessed with it. Nessie got him the dvd of it for Christmas last year and ever since then he watches it like twice a week.

"Mine is any Harry Potter movie but the fourth one is my favorite," Grace answered as she climbed out the truck. They began walking to the art supply shop at the end of the sidewalk. Not many were out today since the rain was steady.

"Favorite thing to do? Other then painting!" Seth had to quickly say the last part so she didn't just say an obvious answer.

"Oh...reading maybe? Or maybe playing the piano? I'm usually too busy with work or painting to do much else," Grace had to think about it for a minute but if she was honest she didn't do much. She was a loner, always has been. Which is pretty sad.

"I like to go fishing," Seth said remembering his dad and how Charlie now takes him.

"I've never been," Grace answered honestly. No ponds in Brooklyn, at least none with fish in them. Only coins and homeless people trying to catch a quick bath when shelters or gyms were too full or closed.

"I'll take you," Seth offered as he held the door open for her to go in first. She grabbed a cart for the cans of paint and headed to get those first since Seth would be carrying the canvases. Grace grabbed some pinks, a few blues, greens, browns and the favorite colors she's learned. She grabbed some new brushes to replace the old ones she had ruined.

"Now you come in," Grace led them over to the canvas section. She grabbed some medium sized ones before also grabbing extremely large ones for Seth to carry. She picked up tiny ones to do Christmas gifts on for people. Seth happily carried everything she told him to and they strolled to the register.

"Oh! My amazing Grace!" The old lady behind the counter shouted out in a German accent and smiled.

"I thought you would have gone home for Christmas," Grace said as they hugged each other over the counter.

"I thought the same. Young girls should go home for Christmas," the old woman shook her finger at Grace.

"I'm scared if I go back I'll get stuck," Grace answered honestly. She was worried her parents would convince her to leave it all behind which she did not want. Her parents didn't offer to come visit and her brother had no money to visit although him and her FaceTimed three times a week. Her parents and her FaceTimed about once.

"Who is this? Boyfriend?" The woman wiggles her eyebrows looking at Seth hold all the canvas. Seth wishes he was her boyfriend.

"No, no, this is a new friend. Seth, Seth meet Mrs. Meyer," they both smiled at each other while Grace pulled out her wallet. Mrs. Meyer ring up the canvases before taking the credit card Grace held out.

"Mrs. Meyer and her husband were the first two people to support my dreams out here. Even introduced me to the owner of the gallery I show at," Grace was forever grateful for the old couple.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Meyer, god rest his soul," both her and Grace made the cross symbol in the air.

"I bought a piece of work Friday night. They were all amazing," Seth spoke honestly. Mrs. Meyer and Grace threw a large tarp over the canvases to keep them safe from the rain.

"She is wonderful, take care of her," the widow winked at Seth. The girls hugged again before they left the shop. They ran through the rain to quickly get the canvas in the truck. She placed all the paint cans in the back on the floor before getting into her seat and Seth placed the canvases above them before climbing into the driver seat. They both shook the rain off of them while Seth started the truck.

"Where to now Miss Amazing Grace?" Seth laughed at the cute nickname the old lady had given her. Grace blushed from it.

"I need to go grocery shopping but I can do that later if you need to get going," she understood if he had other plans. He did just spontaneously ask if he could come this morning, maybe he didn't mean the whole day.

"Let's go then. Want to go get food while we're out?" Seth had his fingers crossed. He was trying to fight his stomach from making noise.

"How about I go and get groceries and you grab food? Then we can go back to my place and eat while I put things away," Grace suggested an idea in which Seth agreed. They headed back to Forks in silence, watching the rain turn to snow.


	8. 8

Seth made sure Grace was okay with being dropped off at the grocery store, which she was. He went down in the same shopping center and ordered a pizza to go. He sat in the window sit and watched the snow fall outside. It was coming down hard but not sticking which meant it would freeze on the roads overnight. Good thing he didn't have to worry about Grace getting in an accident driving on the ice. His phone rang in his pocket and when he pulled it out he saw Bella's name.

"Hello?" Seth was confused, Bella never called. It was always Edward, Jacob or Nessie calling from the group. Never Bella.

"Seth, she's here. I see her," Bella whispered into the phone as she stared at her long separated daughter down the produce aisle.

"You're at the grocery store? I'm right next door waiting on food for us. Do not talk to her!" He almost shouted the last bit to her. He was worried what she might say to Grace. If she would compromise everything.

"What do I do then?" Bella was conflicted on wanting to just say hi or follow orders.

"Nothing. Walk away," Seth told her but of course she hang up and walked towards the girl bagging up fruits and vegetables. Seth groaned and pounded his head on the table. Great.

"Hi, I just want to ask you where you got that jacket? My sister-in-law would love something like it," Bella had walked up to Grace and struck up a conversation. She watched how Grace looked up and stared at her for long moment for answering. Grace saw some of her features in this woman's face like her facial structure. She saw things on this woman that were hers, things that when she thought of her real mom she couldn't see them. She shook the thought though because this woman was about her age.

"I got it from a thrift store in Brooklyn but the tag says old navy. I'm sure you could just google it on the site," Grace gave what information she could before turning away and wheeling her basket toward the meat section.

"Do you mind if I take a photo of it? Just so I know for sure this is the one? I'm sorry if that's awkward to ask," Bella knew it might be risky to ask but she was going to do it anyways. Grace nodded and did a silly pose in the jacket.

"She'll definitely love this...if I can find it," Bella smiled before sticking her phone back in her purse. She knew Edward was outside waiting for her in the car but she just couldn't pull herself away yet.

"I'm Bella," she smiled as she watched Grace choose meats for the week and put them in her cart.

"Grace, it's nice to meet you," Grace tried again to roll away to another aisle without the woman following her. She was nice but she knew Seth might be in the truck waiting for her. It was rude to keep him waiting. Grace rolled over to bread and dairy aisle. She grabbed two loaves of bread and a gallon of milk. She walked down the pasta aisle to grab rice and pasta noodles before heading towards the checkout. She tried to only grab items she absolutely needed this week. Minus the tub of mint ice cream, that was a want. She rolled her cart into the check out line and started loading her stuff onto the counter. The young teen boy smiled at her before ringing up her items.

"So, Brooklyn?" Grace bears Bella's voice behind her. Grace surpressed the sigh and turned around instead with a smile.

"Brooklyn. Born and raised," Grace did a small curtsy as a joke. "What about you?" Grace asked out of politeness as she pulled her wallet out.

"Here. Forks. Although I lived in Phoenix for a bit," Bella pushed away all the times she wanted to go visit her own mother but couldn't. Bella opened her mouth to say something else but before she could Edward walked over.

"Bella, what's taking so long? We need to start dinner before they get home," Edward knee Nessie and Jacob would both be home in a few hours from visiting the other pack on La Push. Grace handed the cashier her card before turning to look at the man who had now appeared beside Bella. Grace stared for a second in shock. His hair, his eyes, even his lips reminded her of her own. She must be going crazy. She shook her head as the cashier handed the card back.

"Have a good day. Have a good day Bella. Be safe in the snow," Grace called out as she started towards the exit. When she got outside it was snowing heavier but still not sticking on the pavement. Seth was parked out front biting his nails and when he saw her he jumped out the truck to go help.

"Got everything?" He asked as he opened up her door for her to climb in out of the weather. She accepted the offer and got up in her seat. He loaded the back seat with more bags and when he went to go put the cart back he could smell them. Bella and Edward.

_Go away Edward. She looks like you two, you'll blow it for us. She doesn't need to know yet. We all agreed on the lie for now. _

Seth knew Edward got the message because he told Bella it was time to go. That they would see Grace again. Seth jumped into the truck and started on the way back to her apartment.

"I met a very strange couple in the store," Grace could not shake Bella and the man out of her head. They both looked like her. Come to think of it, they both looked like Ness too. Grace thought maybe she was just hungry so she might be seeing things.

"Oh yeah? The world is full of them," Seth laughed awkwardly trying his best to cover up his nervousness.

"She wanted to know where I got my coat from but then kept following me. Then the man came in and...I don't know. Maybe I'm tired and hungry," Grace shrugged the conversation off as they pulled into her lot. Seth couldn't be more thankful then to not hear his imprint talk at that moment.

"Go inside and I'll bring the bags up. I'll get the canvases after food," Seth handed her the pizza box in which she took and entered the building. She ran up the flights of steps to her door and unlocked it. She propped it open for Seth who had all the bags on his arms. He sat them down on the island while Grace pulled down two plates and two cups. She pulled out soda from the fridge and carried everything to the coffee table gracefully.

"Go ahead and find a movie on tv. I'm gonna our groceries away really fast," Grace tosses the remote to him as she grabbed the grocery bags to put them away. She put all the veggies in the bottom drawers in the fridge and the fruits in the fruit bowl on the counter. She placed the meats in the fridge minus the chorizo, bacon and sausage she stuck in the fridge. She put the bread in the bread box and the pasta in the cabinet. She put the milk and the bottle of soda she grabbed last minute on the top shelf of the fridge. She doesn't eat or drink a lot of junk but sometimes she likes a sweet drink or something with a lot of carbs. Like the pizza on the coffee table calling her name. She placed all the plastic bags underneath the sink and joined Seth on the couch.

"Do you like Elf?" Seth asked in hopes she did. It was one of his favorite movies. Everyone said Buddy reminded them of a young Seth. A Seth before Grace was taken away from him.

"Love it. Second favorite holiday movie. Behind Love Actually," Grace answered before taking a bite into her slice he put on a plate for her. They sat in comfortable silence while they ate and watched the movie. Seth at one point got up and went outside to get the canvases from his truck. Grace directed him to sit them in the art room and while he was at it he also put the new art supplies in there as well. He shut the door behind him, surprised to find the room was empty of any art at the moment and neat.

"I have to do six pieces for next months event and I need to do some for Christmas gifts too," Grace knew she couldn't buy everything gifts so she was going to make them instead.

"Another movie?" Grace asked when Elf ended but Seth sadly shook his head no.

"Unfortunately, I have to get going. But text or call me. I'll be around," Seth winked at her before standing up and leaving. Graces heart melted.


	9. 9

**"Family **meeting!" Bella called out as they entered the house. Everyone was in the living room in a flash. Edward was clearly shaken up as he looked around the room.

"Where's Seth?" Edward asked when only Jacob and Nessie came through the back door.

"With Grace. He should be home soon," Nessie answered. She was happy that he was spending time with her, even if he was keeping a giant part of her past life hidden.

"Who should be home soon?" Seth asked as he opened the front door. He walked into the living room to see everyone also looking confused.

"Why did you guys call us in here? And why did it take you two hours to get home from the store? What is going on?" Esme was concerned. Was there more vampires in the area again? Was the other pack causing trouble? Was more wolves phasing again?

"Grace has an ability," Edward announced while looking at Bella. Wondering if Grace herself might know.

"What kind?" Carlisle was curious, needing to update his binder on Grace more now.

"Just like Bella, she's a shield. Her mind was static. Like literal static. It hurt my head trying to even listen. I need other vampires to test her. We need to know the extent of this," Edward wanted to know how well her mind protected her. Was it like Bella to where she could only shield out certain powers but Jasper and Alice could get through? Or could no one? Alice has had visions of her before here and there so he knows at least she could get through.

"No, no way. You aren't coming into her life and messing with it," Seth stood up, protective over his imprint.

"We need to know!" Edward shouted. Bella bit her lip, maybe she shouldn't have talked to Grace. Obviously seeing her had taken effect.

"We could invite her to Christmas dinner," Seth muttered. She wasn't going home for Christmas and the diner would be closed. He didn't want her spending the holiday alone.

"What would our story be then? She looked at us and Nessie like she knew who we were," Bella sat down next to Jasper and let him put a calming mood out on her.

"Siblings, cousins, friends. She does not need to know anything more then we are willing to share. Rosalie and Emmett can be cousins from out of town along with Alice and Jasper. Myself and Esme can be the permanent residents here. Edward, Bella and Nessie can be siblings since you all look alike. I think we should get to know her. See her power for ourselves. We still don't know now that she's back and starting to mingle with us all of the Volturi will come into play," Carlisle had the best solution so far. She already thought Seth was just Jacobs brother so it would all check out. They would just have to redo the house a bit and hide pictures.

"You guys better hope she doesn't find out," Seth leaves the house and starts on the trail towards the house he shares with Jacob and Nessie. He couldn't help but be excited to ask Grace to spend Christmas with him though. But, shit...he had to get her a gift then.

**The **next few days went by as a blur. Grace did nothing but work and when she got off of work she painted. Seth was busy with patrols and trying to find gifts for Christmas that he completely forgot that they needed to ask Grace still. Nessie had her number from the night she called while walking home so she figured she would text her.

**_Hey! I know you must be busy with work and stuff but I was wondering if you wanted to join us for Christmas dinner? Just let me know _**

Grace checked the text she had received Thursday night when she got home. Grace wasn't sure what to say. Did she want to go? Would Seth be there? She did have Christmas gifts for them already... After about an hour debate within herself she finally put a paintbrush down and texted back.

**_I'd love to. Just send me the address and I'll take a cab up._**

Grace got back to work on her latest peice, a monk with three eyes. Her phone buzzed again and when she looked down she tried not be too excited.

**_No! Absolutely not! Seth will be picking you up. See you next Wednesday for Christmas dinner if I don't see you beforehand. _**

_I know it's a short chapter, way shorter then normal but I have two other stories going on. Review! Check out my others! Thank you. _


	10. 1 (12-19 19:28:15)

Grace heard a knock very early Friday morning on her door. She got up and tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes as she shuffled her way to the front door. Who was it this early? Was the sun even up all the way? She unlocked her bolts and opened the door to see no one in the hallway. Not until she looked down and saw a small child standing there. Sarah. Sarah lived on the floor below with her single mother Mary who worked two jobs. Mary normally had a babysitter or a family member who would keep the child but sometimes they couldn't and she would drop Sarah off on Graces doorstep. Today was one of those days. The little girl had a note clipped to her jacket.

**_Sorry, had to go to work. Will be back at 3pm to get her. Will bring cash. _**

Grace sighed before inviting the child inside. Sarah walked over to the couch and began taking her jacket and shoes off. Sarah was five almost six and a sweetheart. Grace knew she must be tired still so she went and grabbed a pillow along with an extra blanket before setting her up on the couch. She grabbed the remote and put on Magic School Bus before tucking the girl in to her makeshift bed. Grace got up and went back to her room, she could fall back asleep but would that be irresponsible? Instead she got up and walked to the fridge grabbing the piece of paper Seth left behind.

**_I know it's early but today has started out weird for me. _**

Grace sat her phone down on the nightstand and curled back up under her blankets. She could hear the soft snores of the small child from the night room. She knew this girl could sleep so she took the opportunity and tried to go back to sleep herself. As soon as she was almost out though her phone buzzed.

**_Why? Everything okay? Need me to come over? _**

Grace laughed to herself over the worrying of this man. They had only known each other for a week but in some ways it felt like years. It was comfortable with him.

**_Maybe later if you're willing to be my coffee delivery boy again _**

Seth was already up, just getting home from his shift on patrol. Ever since Leah left town with her own inprint, Mark, the boys had to work double time. Leah was finally happy so no one tried to stop her. Mark was also a really great guy, a guy that their dad would have loved too. Nessie was in the kitchen making food for Seth returning and for Jacob who was about to patrol for the day. They haven't had any vampires threats in the town for the last year but because Grace is back and mingling with them they had a fear over the Volturi popping up.

"Hey, Nessie you don't need any help from me today right?" Seth was crossing his fingers under the table in hopes. He wanted to go see his imprint who had just texted him. Why was she up this early in the morning?

"Nope. I'd actually perfer you to not be here because I have gifts to wrap," Nessie was a bit stern on gift wrapping. No one could be here and no one could go in the attic unless they wanted to be cut off from eating.

"Grace wants you?" Jacob wiggled his eyebrows next to Seth at the kitchen table before getting smacked on the back of the head by Nessie.

"Don't tease him," Nessie scolded her mate. He was happy that Seth was getting to know her and learn about her. He was not happy about lying to her. That he had to be secretive about things with her and it killed him.

"Maybe you should get a haircut now that you're no longer depressed," Jacob muttered as he began shoveling eggs into his mouth.

"No way, I dig it long," Seth winked at him before eating his own plate. He stopped cutting his hair when Grace first left and it's been long ever since. Now she's back and he thinks it makes him more interesting looking, maybe a bit more hipster looking like the guys in Brooklyn looked like.

**_Same order as before? _**

Grace looked at the text through one open eye. She was trying to fight sleep to listen for his messages but she was failing. She was in the middle of typing yes when she dozed off again because the next thing she knew she was being woken up by Sarah tapping on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Grace sat up in a hurry, worried something might have happened.

"I'm hungry," Sarah whispered looking at the floor. She was a sweetheart but she had been through a lot. Just in the year Grace had lived there she saw her father come and go seven times, every time blaming Sarah.

"Pancakes?" Grace grabbed her phone off her nightstand and went into the kitchen. Sarah climbed up on the counter as Grace dug for the ingredients.

"Can we listen to Christmas music?" Sarah asked softly.

"Alexa, play coffeehouse Christmas music," Grace called out and on cue the music started playing. It was all acoustic and soft so Grace could handle it still being half asleep. Grace lined up all the ingredients up on the counter next to the stove before opening a drawer and pulling out a coloring book with crayons. She handed them to Sarah before she started mixing everything into a big bowl. She knew she would make too much but maybe Seth would be by soon enough to eat the rest.

"Bananas or blueberries?" Grace asked, she knew she could get the girl to eat healthy things inside of junky sweet things. She showed Mary how to make mashed potatoes out of califlower so Sarah would start eating them.

"Blueberries!" Sarah answered excitedly as she colored a puppy blue. Grace poured mix into her pan before adding the blueberries.

As Grace was piling the last pancake onto a plate she heard a knock on the door. She called out for the person, most likely, Seth to give her a second. She laid out two plates on the island and sat an extra aside by the sink. She put a pancake on Sarah's plate and added a little syrup before handing the girl a fork. Sarah started digging in as Grace walked to the front door and opened it.

"Coffee boy at your service," Seth bowed before handing Grace her coffee, he had a full smile on with dimples showing. Grace curtsied before taking her coffee and inviting Seth inside.

"So, my morning had been a bit weird. This is Sarah, my downstairs neighbor," Grace ruffled her hair as she passes by the little girl. Sarah giggled, coming to life now that she's eating.

"Hi Sarah, I'm Seth," Seth held his hand out for the girl to shake but she held back. She was nervous.

"He's one of the good guys," Grace whispered into Sarah's ear to reassure that it was all okay. Once hearing that Sarah shook his hand and turned back to her pancake.

"Seth, you want pancakes? Payment for the coffee? Or do you want actual payment? I can do that too," Grace knew she was ranting a bit but by the way he was looking at her she could tell he didn't mind.

"No, no money. Pancakes, yes," he sat next to Sarah on the other barstool as Grace places a few pancakes on the plate in front of him.

"So babysitting today then?" Seth asked in between bites of his food. He know he just ate but Grace offered him yummy food and he wasn't saying no.

"Until three at least," Grace answered while taking her own bites of food.

"Another Christmas movie tonight?" Seth asked, he wanted to watch her favorite holiday movie with her. Especially because he hasn't seen it.

"Most definitely. Except I'll make dinner this time," Grace smiled at him before taking a sip of her coffee. Pure heaven.

Once breakfast was done Grace did the dishes while Seth sat at the table with Sarah and colored pictures with her.

"Do you know Grace colors as a job?" Sarah asked Seth.

"I do and she's one of the best I've seen," Seth answered with a smile on his face. He hasn't smiled so much in forever it seems.

"Lies," Grace shouted before grabbing her phone and changing the music from coffeehouse to Christmas pop. Mariah Carey's hit cane on in which Sarah giggled, it was her favorite holiday song. Grace walked into the living room and held out her hand for the little girl to grab. Once she did Grace picked up her up and started dancing with her. Seth sat and watched as the girls danced, twirled and sang together before Grace held out her hand for him to also stand. He started dancing and laughing with the girls. Watching Graces eyes brighten with joy, Seth knew no matter what he would do everything to protect her forever.


	11. 11

Once Sarah got picked up Seth and Grace settled into the couch for a Christmas movie. Seth automatically went for Love Actually since he knew it was her favorite. He watched her light up as he clicked play. After about an hour into the movie Seth's stomach growled, he hadn't ate since this morning when he first arrived.

"Dinner time," Grace laughed as she stood up and walked to the kitchen. She took out salmon from the fridge along with some broccoli. She grabbed rice from the cabinet and started that first since it would take the longest. After about ten minutes she then placed the salmon in the skillet and started the broccoli in the steamer.

"Anything I can help with?" Seth asked from behind her. His stomach growled more, he couldn't wait to try more of her cooking. Seemed like both her and Nessie had that in common.

"You could grab that bottle of wine I stash in the back of the fridge," Grace flashed a smile before flipping the salmon over, getting a nice char on one side. Seth did as he was told and bent down in the fridge to find the clear bottle of white wine in the back.

"You're not twenty-one," Seth joked before finding two glasses and pouring the wine for them.

"No, but what are you going to do?" Grace challenged him while laughing. Seth was so distracted by her laughing that he couldn't come back with an answer. She had him wrapped around her finger. Edward would kill him if he read his mind and found out they had drank wine together. Edward had been acting strange lately, more protective over Nessie and over Seth wanting to go see Grace. Everyone thinks it's because Seth is getting to spend all this time with his daughter and he gets nothing. He can't even read her mind. Seth handed her the glass while she was checking on the rice. He knew he couldn't get drunk because his body heat would just burn it off but he drank anyways.

"So, tell me what Christmas will be like with you guys?" Grace asked as she turned around and jumped on to the counter next to the stove. Seth was then perfect height to kiss her without bending over, he shook the thought quickly. He would not mess this up, not yet, that would come Christmas when she saw her actual family and put it all together.

"Christmas with us is pretty normal? Nessies cousins and siblings fly in and we all stay at the main Cullen manor. Some have already arrived early. Emmett, Jacob and I usually end the night in a wrestling match. Nessie and the girls cook so much food it's unbelievable. We open gifts in the morning and we drink cider by the fire at night before we all call it. I visit with my mom and her husband Christmas Eve," Seth left out that normally he patrols all of Christmas because he doesn't want to be around everyone so loving and happy. Just like with thanksgiving, Valentine's Day and evening birthdays. Alice had to throw parties for everything and Seth learned what ones to avoid after all these lonely years.

"Well, I'm excited to meet everyone. I have to call my own family that morning but then I'll be ready for pick up. Nessie did say you were picking me up right?" Grace was anxious about this whole thing. She really just planned on making enough comfort food for the day and sitting in front of her tv alone

"I'll be here to get you," Seth smiled before taking a sip of his wine. It was sweet like candy.

"I do have gifts for everyone. Nessie gave me a head count the other day along with some basic information on the people so I went ahead and added a couple of gifts to bring," Grace pointed to a pile of wrapped smaller canvases over by her front door.

"You painted gifts?" Seth was excited to see his, if she even made him one. He stares at the wolf painting every night, remembering their bond and how it brought her back to him.

"I did. I don't have a lot of extra money to spare yet for real gifts so I give homemade ones instead," Grace was a bit embarrassed about just giving people paintings but she also knew that she had to do what she had to do. If people liked them, great, if not then that was also okay. Grace jumped down and started pulling everything off burners. Seth jumped into action as well and found two plates for her to start setting food on.

"Go ahead sit," Grace shooed him away from helping and over to the couch. Seth grabbed her glass and his along with the bottle. He watched as she walked over with two plates of steaming food. It all smelled delicious. He barely even waited for her to sit down herself before he dug in. They both ate and watched the ending of the movie, Grace of course teared up as usual when the woman received the cd instead of the necklace she thought was for her.

"Who does that sort of thing?" Seth yelled out at the tv in anger. Who cheats on their significant other? A person who gave so much and still gives everyday.

"It's why I love this movie. It's all real life," Grace said as she poured herself another glass of wine. Seth watched as she became lightly buzzed but he also kept an eye on the stoves clock. It was getting awfully close to the time he needed to go on patrol, which meant he needed to leave soon in order to get his truck over to Charlie's or the Cullens.

"Thank you for today, it was fantastic," Seth gave her a smile as he stood up and collected their plates off the coffee table. Grace stood up and followed him, she hopped up on the counter while she watched him rinse the dishes off and quickly wash them.

"I could have done that, you're my guest," Grace stared into his giant brown eyes on his perfect face, feeling warm inside. She was definitely buzzed.

"I wanted to. I unfortunately have to get going though, I'll see you soon though?" Seth asked before turning off the sink and realizing how close she was to his face now that she was back on the counter.

"I have to work the rest of the weekend but I will see you Christmas," Grace smiled at him knowing he was something special. He was the first boy who had never been scared or intimidated by her.

"Christmas," Seth had to take a step back because if he didn't he was sure enough he would kiss her. She was buzzed and if he had kissed her, which is something that would definitely be front and center of his thoughts, Edward would know and kill him.

"Christmas," Grace said back before getting down and walking him to the front door. Seth stepped out to leave but quickly turned back, instead of kissing he instead went for a hug. He wrapped his arms tightly around her to where her face was buried in his chest. After a moment he pulled back and left down the hall without another word.

**I know chapters are short but I'm a single mom of two who also works a full time job. I write when I can. Also, I won't be able to update until maybe after the holiday due to family flying in. Review. Enjoy. Check out my others. Happy holidays!**


	12. 12

The weekend flew by for Grace who spent most of it working doubles so she could take off Christmas Eve and the day after Christmas. The diner was closed for Christmas now ever since a few years back when employees started protesting about working the holiday. By the time Christmas Eve rolled around she was so exhausted that at the end of her shift she was literally dragging herself out the diner doors. The diner closed early at six so it gave everyone the last minute opportunity to finish up holiday business before the big day. She turned to lock them when she heard a coughing noise behind her. She jumped quickly and went to reach for her knife when she realized who it was. The old police officer from the other week with Jacob. He threw his hands up in defense, telling her that he came peacefully.

"You scared me almost to death officer," Grace chuckled as she put her knife away and went back to locking the doors.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I actually was trying to catch you before you close but it looks like I'm too late," Charlie knew the others would find out tomorrow that he was making contact with her but how could he not? They were refusing to let him come to family Christmas tomorrow, instead they were having it tonight with him so they could spend their own time with her tomorrow. Tomorrow Charlie would spend Christmas with Sue and Billy down on the Rez.

"Oh...well what were you looking to get?" Grace was exhausted but this man was somehow connected to her new friends. Maybe the grandfather Nessie mentioned before?

"An apple pie to bring to Christmas Eve dinner tonight. I can't bake or hell, even cook, to save my life," Charlie was telling the truth there. He never could and he knew apple pie was Nessie's favorite dessert. He got one every year from the diner on Christmas so knowing she was closing and patrolling the block until it was time for her to lock up was just a coincidence.

"Well, here. You wait here and I'll grab one. I'll pay for it and write up a check for Nikki to put in after Christmas," Grace unlocked the doors and walked into the dark diner. She knew the place like the back of her hand so she walked gracefully around anything in her way. She swung the door into the kitchen and opened up the freezer to pull out an apple pie. When big holidays come they always freeze pies since they can never keep up with the orders they get. She grabbed a box to place it in before heading back out into the dining room. She reached into her backpack and pulled out her wallet before leaving fifteen on the counter along with a note to Nikki. She looked up to see the officer looking around the lot behind him, like he was searching for something. Grace made sure she had all her stuff before she locked up again.

"You got lucky, we had a few pies left from our big holiday bake," she smiled at him as she handed the box over. Charlie took it with a big smile on his wrinkled face.

"I really appreciate this. Please, let me give you a ride home, it's the least I could do," Charlie looked behind him towards the empty lot again. He knew Seth was around, he was still on patrol until seven when they were all suppose to meet at Charlie's for dinner. It was only six which meant he was here watching to make sure Charlie wouldn't try to get mugged again.

"I live just right around the block, I can walk," Grace didn't want to take time away from his dinner with his family. She knew how important holidays were, especially now that she'll be spending this one without hers for the first time.

"I insist. Anyways, Jacob and Nessie would never forgive me if I made you walk home in the cold," Charlie left out the fact that Seth would die if she walked home.

"Well, yeah that's fine. Plus I can give you the baking instructions for the pie," Grace nodded before heading over to the passenger door. She opened it and put her bag on the floor before climbing in and buckling up.

"I live just around the block. Literally, just take a right when you leave this lot then the next right and that's my apartment building," Grace told him as he turned the car back on. He turned off his police scanner before buckling up himself. He knew exactly what building she was talking about. It was rundown on the outside and every now and again he'd receive a 911 call from a couple who fight a lot there.

"I can't thank you enough for the pie. Nessie is going to love it," Charlie was taking his sweet old time backing out of the parking spot and making his way over to the road. He wanted to spend what time with her as he could.

"Of course! Nessie and Jacob have been nothing but nice to me, I'm glad to help. When you get home you have to put that pie right in the oven for 45 minutes and then let it rest about a half hour before you cut into it, if not it'll just fall apart," Grace gave instructions as they pulled up the stop sign by her building. Charlie took the right and pulled into a parking spot by the front doors.

"Well, here we are," Charlie was said to have to see the girl go. He wanted to get to know her. Her hobbies, her personality, her opinions. He wanted to know how alike she was to Nessie and how different. He wanted to know his other granddaughter.

"Thank you for the ride. I hope you have a fantastic Christmas," she gave him a bright smile before grabbing her bag and opening the door. She stepped out and waved goodbye but as she got to the front door to her building she heard his car door shut.

"Hey! Here! This is my card, it has my number on it. Anytime you need help or, I don't know, some fatherly advice. Grandfatherly advice. Just call. Merry Christmas Grace," Charlie gave an awkward hug before turning quickly and getting in his car to leave. Grace took a moment to process what happened before put the card in her pocket and heading upstairs to her apartment. Grace unlocked her door before walking in, bolting it shut and stripping down. She walked into the bathroom to turn on the tub, her feet were unbelievably sore. She went in the kitchen to grab her wine from the back of the fridge, making note to steal a new bottle at the new gallery event. She found her phone in her backpack and went back to the bathroom. She shut the door, turned on her wind down playlist and climbed into the hot tub. The water was burning but soothing to her aching body. She took the bottle and drank straight from it as she relaxed. She was excited but also nervous about tomorrow. She was excited to see Nessie again, to spend time with the only girl friend she's made out here other then Nikki. She was more nervous to see Seth, especially since the other night when he looked like he could have kissed her but instead hugged her. Maybe he had a girlfriend or only saw her as friend materiel. She sighed when she realized the bath was now turning cold and the wine was gone. She unplugged the drain and stood up, feeling light headed from her body heat and the wine mixing. She wrapped a towel around her before grabbing her phone and heading towards her room. She didn't bother with a light before just falling into bed, covers still made.

Grace pulled open her photos to stare at the picture of the night at her art show. She zoomed in on Seth and her, sighing at the possibility of someone like him liking someone like her.

**_For the record, you could have totally kissed me the other night _**

Grace hit send on the text she typed out to Seth before setting her phone next to her, still playing her wind down playlist. Before she could even think about what she did the exhaustion and wine mixed hard and she crashed into a deep dark sleep.

**Hello! I'm back! I hope you enjoy! Review. Check out my others. I try to update multiple times a day. Thank you! **


	13. Christmas

Christmas morning had finally arrived. Seth nervously drove to pick up Grace, he was worried about her ever since she texted him last night then never replied when he texted back. He tried to keep the text light and simple but maybe the _"maybe as a part of your Christmas gift" _wasn't the right answer. Seth was beating himself over it all morning and trying to hide it from Edward. Especially ever since Edward found out last night Charlie went and saw Grace, almost blowing everything out of the water for everyone when he had to get out the car and give her a hug. Everyone was now on edge about whether or not their lies would hold up or would she see right through them. Seth couldn't lose his imprint once he just got her back. He finally let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding in once he parked in front of her building. He saw Sarah out on the sidewalk building a small snowman out of leftover snow. Seth turned off his truck and grabbed the coffee he made for her, it wasn't the store coffee he always brings but Nessie approved of it.

"Hey Miss Sarah," Seth called out with a smile on his face. She was wearing a puffy pink jacket, sweatpants and a pair of muddy snow boots. Her hands were bright pink from playing in the snow and her nose was turning red.

"Hey Mr. Seth. You going to see Miss Grace?" The little girl stopped what she was doing to watch him bend down next to her. She liked him, he had a gentle way about him and if grace liked him then that was good enough for her.

"I am, she's coming to spend Christmas with my family," Seth told her but left out that it was actually Graces real family.

"My mommy is about to take me to go see my grandma. She lives forever away," Sarah let out an exasperated sigh about the drive she was about to embark on. She hated car rides.

"I'm sure your grandma will love that though. You have a great Christmas," Seth stood up to walk away but the little girl caught his pants leg.

"I have a gift for Miss Grace. Could you give it to her?" Sarah asked while she watched her mother walk out of the lobby door, warning her of two minutes before take off. Not concerned over the fact the girl was talking to a stranger in her eyes.

"Of course I'll give it to her," Seth waited as the little girl dug in her jacket pocket. She eventually pulled out a beaded bracelet with a tiny Disney princess figure in the middle.

"Do you make this?" Seth smiles at the gift, he knew Grace would love it and wear it all the time.

"I did! I gave her Elsa and I have Anna on mine," she pulled up her sleeve and showed off her own beaded princess bracelet. Seth had no idea who was talking about but he knew Grace would.

"I'll be happy to give this to her," Seth stood to leave before he heard the most beautiful voice. Graces voice.

"Oh! Sarah! I thought you might have left. I have a gift for you!" Grace ran out of the building, sliding a bit on a patch of ice before steadying herself and walking more cautiously over to the pair.

"I just gave mine to Mr. Seth to give to you," Sarah jumped up with a smile on her cold face. Grace held out a canvas with two girls on it. The painting looked like something could be sold in stores. Sarah squealed in excitement.

"Anna and Elsa! You painted Anna and Elsa! Thank you! Merry Christmas!" Sarah grabbed the painting and spun it around and around before giving Grace a big hug and running inside to drop it off in her apartment before leaving with her mom.

"Come on, I have a few things to grab then we can go," Grace didn't meet his eyes as she turned back and went inside. She was only in a short sleeve shirt and sweatpants with a pair of worn of slippers on so she had to be freezing. They made their way upstairs into her apartment where he saw a pile of wrapped gifts on the coffee table.

"These?" Seth asked while setting her coffee down in front of her on the island. She nodded as she closed her laptop that she used for Skyping with her family earlier.

"I just need to get dressed then we can go, thank you for the coffee," Grace was quiet with him which wasn't usual. Mainly because of how awkward she felt about sending a drunk text last night. She wasn't sure if she should bring it up or if she should just ignore the whole ordeal. Especially because he had texted her back and it made things very clear where they stood.

"Coffee boy always delivers," Seth chuckles at his lame joke but once she disappears into her room he hits himself in the head. What is wrong with him? He was such a loser. He picked up the pile of gifts before shouting out to Grace that he'd be right back in from putting them in his truck.

While he was loading them in the truck, Grace was putting on a clean pair of black jeans along with a maroon sweater that dipped in the back, and a pair of tan booties. She pulled her long bronze hair up into two neat looking space buns on her head before adding a pair of silver stud earrings to her look. She didn't need any makeup so she skipped that step and went straight to putting a dab of jasmine perfume on her wrists and neck. She grabbed her phone off its charger and her purse off a hook behind the door that held her wallet and chapstick. She stood a deep breath before grabbing her coffee and stepping back into the living room. Seth hadn't came back yet but she saw the gifts gone so she knew he had taken them out. She turned off any lights in the apartment and grabbed her coat from the hook by the front door. Seth was walking down the hallway but stopped when he saw her.

"You look beautiful," he said with a smile. She was a gorgeous girl inside and out, Seth couldn't be more proud to have imprinted on her. Even though she didn't know it yet. Even if she didn't except it one day. Didn't except him one day. He shook the thought out of his mind as she neared him, shrugging on her coat.

"You ready?" She smiled as she stopped in front of him. He looked stunning in his dark jeans, steel toe boots and plaid button down. His long hair pulled into a bun like the first night she saw him. She felt herself blushing over last night all over again and started walking without him. He quickly caught up due to his long legs.

"Nessie is very excited to see you again," Seth told her honestly. Everyone was very excited to see her. To meet her.

"I'm excited to see her. I've been so busy lately I haven't had much time to text her. Although she tries at least once a day to make sure I'm still alive," Grace laughed remembering all the texts she's received the last few days from the girl asking how she was and if she's still functioning from working so much. Nessie was growing into a great friend, understanding that work and art took up a lot of time. They climbed into the truck and buckled up, ready to go spend Christmas with the Cullens. Grace was nervous to meet people she never met and Seth was nervous for the family to meet their long lost relative.

"I met Nessie's grandpa last night," Grace finally mentioned last night although it wasn't what Seth was hoping for.

"Oh? I knew that apple pie seemed familiar," Seth already knew Charlie met Grace last night. Mainly because he could smell her on him when he got to his house last night. Edward also knew right away of course, the old man was losing his hiding abilities.

"He was a nice man. Very kind. Gave me a weird speech and hug at the end though," Grace couldn't seem to shake off the speech. Why were all these people popping up in her life now? She's been here a year.

"He is nice but a weird guy. You'll get use to it," Seth laughed to ease her mind as they turned into the driveway for the Cullens. He followed it all the way down until he reached the house. He looked over when he heard Grace gasp.

"Oh my god," she whispered as he turned off the truck and unbuckled. Seth hopped out to go open her door and help her down from the vechicle. He held out his hand which she didn't hesitate to take.

"The Cullens like nice things," he whispered by her ear, making her shiver. He made her feel a way no one else ever dared to.

"Hello! Merry Christmas!" Alice shouted from the top of the stairs leading up the house. Behind her was everyone else trickling out slowly. All nervous, but excited. They knew this was their time to shine.


	14. Christmas (01-12 18:45:43)

The Cullens stood on the top step watching the long lost piece to their puzzle. Seth held her hand still as he shut the truck door behind them. Excitement and anxiousness buzzed through the air. Jasper put out a calm wave for the clan before taking his place beside Alice. They watched as she smiled and wave nervously, taking in her surroundings. They always forget the house shocks people when they first see it. Nessie came bounding down the steps with a giant smile on her face, her fraternal twin finally arrived. She threw her arms around her to give a giant hug, Grace never let go of Seth's hand though. Jacob stood back a bit from his imprint laughing at her enthusiasm, he knew how much this meant to her. How much it meant to everyone. They were all using the excuse of learning who she is and shield ability but really they just wanted to meet her.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone. Boys, you get her gifts out," Nessie snapped her fingers for the wolves to bring the wrapped presents in from the truck. They all had gotten her something even though Nessie said not to. Grace and Nessie walked hand in hand up the stairs to everyone smiling and glowing. If vampires could cry, they would be.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme," Carlisle stuck out his hand her for to shake in which she did. For the first time other then Nessie she saw someone with the same skin tone. Along with the coldness of her skin. It shocked her but she recovered quickly.

"It is so nice to meet you finally," Esme beamed with joy as she looked over the girl. She loved the simplicity of her looks compared to Nessie who grew up having Alice and Rosalie dress her. She kept in touch with Beth every few years to learn about Grace, how her grades were and what she was doing with her life. Grace never ceased to amaze Esme.

"I really appreciate the offer to let me come spend Christmas with you all," Grace was sincere in her thank you about the invitation. She was planning on just watching Christmas movies and eating her body weight in food mixed with wine. Her parents were a bit shocked when they heard she was going to be spending Christmas with the Cullens, people she had never met other then the two boys and Nessie.

"I'm Emmett and this is my wife Rosalie. We're from out of town," Emmett went straight to the lie they all decided on. Rosalie tried to hold back her groan, she could not allow her husband to mess this up for anyone.

"I adore you're outfit! You're going to have to send me links," Rosalie wasn't a huge fan of the outfit due to its lack of brand name but it fit Grace. It looked good on Grace and she loved that for her. Grace nodded with a smile, they all seemed so open.

"I'm Alice and this man is my husband Jasper. We are so thrilled you're here. We are going to be best friends," Alice couldn't wait to wrap the girl in a big hug but for now Jasper was holding her back a bit. He didn't want grace to get scared off by the woman's overexcitement.

"And I think you met my sister and I the other week at the market correct? I'm Edward and this is Bella. We're Nessie's siblings," he hesitated on the sibling part for a moment before trudging through. He wasn't use to saying that lie about Nessie, only the others.

"Oh, yeah, you were wondering about my coat for your sister-in-law," Grace remembers the brunette even took a picture of the coat. Bella looked worried for a moment, looking at others forgetting that she said sister-in-law and not sister. Bella was suppose to only be the sister to Nessie right now. Luckily, Edward stepped in.

"My wife couldn't make it, she travels for work," Edward knew he was just digging everyone into a larger hole with the lies but he had no choice.

"Okay! You met everyone, come inside. I'll get you some hot coco and then we can do gifts! We have an entire day planned out!" Nessie clapped her hands before running into the house with others laughing at her antics. Alice looped her arm through Graces and led her inside. Alice wanted to soak in as much as the girl as possible but she knew she would have to share. Seth and Jacob we're finally done putting all of Graces gifts under the giant 24ft Christmas tree when they came in. Seth looked nervous seeing everyone watch her and just hopped they played normal enough for the day. He shoved his hands in his front pockets so no one could see them balled up with anxiety when he realized he still had Sarah's gift.

"Oh, hey, Grace I forgot Sarah gave me her gift to give to you," Seth handed over the homemade bracelet. His fingers brushed her skins shocking them both.

"Oh god! This is the best!" Grace ran her finger over the princess figure before slipping the bracelet on. Alice and Rosalie cringed at how it threw the whole outfit off now but how it also suited her.

"Who's Sarah?" Esme asked while she brought out a tray of mugs and Bella followed with a pitcher of hot coco.

"Sarah is a neighbor girl I watch when her mom has to pick up a weird shift or her babysitter cancels. She's a sweet kid," Grace flidded with the princess on the bracelet smiling, she loved that little girl and only wished the best for her in life.

"Well that's nice of you," Carlisle smiled delighted with the kindness of her heart. She really was remarkable.

"She's a great kid. She just got stuck with kind of a hard life so I do what I can," Grace took a mug that Bella handed to her before taking a deep breath of chocolate. It smelled like heaven.

"Okay, okay, okay! Present time!" Nessie jumped excitedly beside the tree as everyone sat down on the furniture around the room. Seth and Jacob both sat next to Grace, still concerned over how today was going to go. Would today ruin everything? Nessie and Alice started handing out the pile along with Graces gifts she brought. Grace stared in shock when she herself got a pile when she was not expecting one.

"What's all this?" She whispered to Seth even though he knew everyone could hear her.

"We wanted to make you feel like family, you're important to Ness and I," Seth whispered in her ear which sent another shiver down her spine. This boy made her body got crazy without much effort. Once all the gifts were handed out Nessie came and sat on the floor in front of Grace and the boys. Everyone started opening gifts at once, making sure to save Graces for last because they all knew it would be the most special. Of course everyone gave each other brand name materialistic things but when Grace started opening hers she realized it was things she actually needed. Like a new pair of shoes with better tread so she could walk home on the ice and not die. She received a new pair of gloves along with a matching beanie, both black with flecks of glitter in them. She opened a box that had a new shiny switchblade in it which made her laugh.

"Nessie told me about your run in," Jacob smiled proudly at his gift. He had his dad help him pick it out so next time she was almost mugged she would be better protected. She received gift cards to the art store in Seattle for new supplies when needed which would save her a fortune. The last gift was a small box and when she opened it the room fell silent. Inside the box was a silver chain bracelet with a silver wolf charm hooked on to it.

"I got it for you because of the wolf painting you made. I know the wolf meant a lot to you so I thought it would make sense," Seth told her but left out the part that it was really a promise bracelet and that he wanted to just blurt out the truth now. Edward reading his mind stepped in quickly before the young boy could open his mouth anymore.

"Everyone saved your gifts for last. Everyone ready?" Edward looked at the group who all grabbed their wrapped gift from Grace with excitement buzzing at their fingertips. Seth helped clasp the bracelet onto Graces slender wrist, trying not to stare in amazement as he thought about their future together. If he could ever tell her the truth that is, if any of them could ever tell her the truth.

"On three. Three, two, one," Jasper counted down before giving the okay for everyone to rip into them. Grace had put a lot of thought and effort into each canvas she painted for them. With the help of Nessie she hoped that she had pulled it all off. Carlisle and Esme opened a canvas that had their most recent vow renewal picture a few years back painted on it. The detail to their faces were spot on, even the details on the wedding dress was perfect to every bead on it. Rosalie and Emmett opened their canvas to see a hiking trip picture of the two of them, one Nessie must have taken without them knowing. The painting was of them by the campfire laughing at something on of them said, lost in their own little world below the stars. Jasper and Alice opened up their canvas to see a photo of their left hands together with their wedding rings presented, both of them had simple rings from back when they first got married but they meant the world to each other. Grace had even painted the scars that were lightly on Jaspers hands. Edward and Bella opened their painting to see a picture of them both with Nessie recently on thanskgiving. All three were smiling at the camera with Nessie's arms thrown around what Grace thought were her siblings. The paintings were all amazing and so detailed oriented that they looked like the actual photographs themselves.

"I did a joint painting for you guys, I thought it would be the best thing I could do," Grace told Jacob, Seth and Nessie who all held the same canvas together. Nessie began opening it for them until all the paper was gone and they saw the photograph from the night of her art show. Even the background of the painting was perfect to the photo. She was a brilliant painter. Seth loved this photo that they got that night so much so it was his background on his phone, of course zoomed in on only him and Grace though.

"These are so amazing Grace," Esme stood up walking over to Grace to give her a hug. Esme lingered for a moment to long taking in her smell when touch before Bella cleared her throat.

"We really appreciate these. You are an amazing artist. We'll have to come to your next showing," Bella would be crying if she was human. She was overcome with emotions. She was so proud to see her other daughter turn out to be this sweet, talented, smart young woman.

"I couldn't have done any of these without Ness, she sent me all the photos so I could make sure I have gifts for today," Grace felt more at home with these people she had just met then she ever had with her actual family in Brooklyn. As everyone said their thank yous to each other Seth leaned over to Grace and kissed her cheek lightly.

"The paintings are the best," he told her before getting up and collecting all her new belongings to put them in his truck so they didn't forget them later. Nessie held out a hand for Grace to take so she could help her up off the floor.

"Come on, I'll give you a house tour," Nessie knew the family worked hard on hiding anything that might give them away to Grace so she was confident it was okay. All the other Cullens watched as she was led out of the room before going to place their gifts in their rooms. As Nessie took Grace through the house the rest were in the kitchen prepping, cooking and whispering.

"So, what does everyone think of her?" Jacob whispered as he peeled carrots. Seth was quiet next to him peeling potatoes, all he could think of is the paintings she did. The painting of him. She painted him. She made his eyes look like how they always look when they see her, full of dreams and hopes. She had noticed the imprint.

"Seth, you can't tell her yet," Edward read his mind and was worried the young boy would expose them all too soon.

"Not yet Edward but it'll be soon enough. We can't keep telling lies. That's how we'll lose her forever," Seth whispered back to him in a harsh tone. He was feeling more guilty then ever.

"Well, I for one think she's amazing. She's kind and funny. Talented beyond belief," Bella interjected giving her opinions.

"I second that. Even though she was raised completely by humans she still has that vampire air about her," Jasper was talking about her looks, her posture, and her attitude. It was all graceful and calculated even if she wasn't thinking about it.

"She looks just like you Edward with a hint of Bella. The opposite of Nessie," Carlisle commented on the girls looks. Her bronze hair, her pale skin, her perfectly structured face. It was all Edwards minus the eyes, those were Bella's.

"Did you see her tattoos? They were badass, your other kid is badass," Emmett laughed quietly as he chopped the now peeled carrots that Jacob was passing off.

"I wouldn't have pegged her for that," Rosalie thought back to her cute simple clothing then compared that to her black and white tattoos all over her body. There had to be reason they were there.

"She's going to accept us in the end," Alice whispered knowing that even though nothing was written in stone her vision this morning had to be right. That in the end, no matter what, she would accept everything. Alice saw Grace wearing a sundress, a sun hat with a jean jacket and chunky heels talking to Seth about how she didn't care, that she knew she was meant to be with all of them, despite the lies. Alice knew that there may be trouble in the water from now until then but she had a good feeling it wouldn't change.

"So summer?" Edward questioned when he saw the vision, the dress meant warmer weather which usually didn't happen until June for them.

"I'm thinking so," Alice nodded before sliding the onions she chopped into a skillet. They all stopped the conversation as they heard Nessie and Grace approaching. Bella tried not to look too excited about having both her daughters in the home together.

"This is the kitchen and dining room. We're cooking a big holiday feast," Nessie had her arm looped through Graces. Nessie knew that only them and the boys would be eating but the boys could literally eat the whole house and still be hungry. Grace now had her sleeves rolled up and they could all get more of a look at the ink on her skin.

"So why the tattoos? They are beautiful," Rosalie didn't take her eyes off the potatoes she now cut. She was avoiding Edwards glare, he knew exactly what she was up to. She was too curious for her own good right now.

"Oh, um, I never could really change anything about my looks so when I turned eighteen I started these," Grace didn't elborate on the fact that she never was able to change anything about her looks because her body physically wouldn't allow her. She only wore one set of earrings today but normally both ears were full from top to bottom.

"Well, I think they look great on you," Seth finally snapped out of his own thoughts to tell her. He stared at her from across the room wanting nothing more then to just go and kiss her, just hurry this process up. He's waited forever already.

"Okay! Game time while the food cooks!" Edward butted in glaring at Seth. He knew that the kid was his daughters imprint but come on, not in front of him. Not another Jacob. Everyone left Carlisle and Esme in the kitchen to finish the feast while they went to play a game. Jacob grabbed red flags from the bookshelf in the living room, it was his and Nessie's favorite game. They all sat in a circle while Jacob explained the rules.

"Everyone has white cards and red cards. So we'll start with Nessie. We all put in a white card with the best sounding person for her to date. Then the person on the left of you will put down two red flags for your person. You, Nessie, have to then think about each person and if they're worth dating for six months and whoever has the most yes' win," Jacob ended when everyone nodded in understandment. The games begun.

An hour later Nessie of course won with seven wins, grace behind her with five and everyone else only having three or less. Esme called everyone into the dining room for dinner which of course looked like something out of a movie. Carlisle didn't want to admit that certain things like the roasts were cooked by Sams wife Emily, they didn't want to miss out on too much time with Grace today. As they all sat down Emmett broke out the wine, Edward was trying not to talk knowing that his one daughter was still not of age.

"A Christmas toast!" Alice stood up with her wine glass lifted up. Everyone held their glass up, Seth held Graces free hand under the table. She was doing so amazing today, she was so at ease with everyone it was shocking. It's like she was never gone.

"A Christmas toast to our new friend, Grace. We want to thank you for joining us today and we want to say thank you for giving our Nessie a good friend. Along, with Seth. We are all so happy they have you and we hope that you will have us in your life too. Merry Christmas!" Alice blew kisses at Grace before taking a sip of her glass. Everyone cheered and agreed before digging into their plates. They all were so thrilled Grace was here at dinner that no one stopped to think about them not really needing to eat. After dinner Grace stayed behind to help Esme and Bella clean up the table while the others went and laid out in the living room, taking in the wonders of today.

"So I hear you work at the diner?" Esme knew the answer but was desperate to hear the girls voice.

"I do, almost a year now I think," Grace was grateful for her job. Grateful for Nikki hiring her before even meeting her.

"Nessie's grandfather use to eat there all the time. I think you actually met him? Charlie the police chief," Esme tried not to step on thin ice. She didn't want to get herself in trouble with Edward or Seth.

"Oh yeah! He gave me a ride home last night. Very nice man," Grace scraped off plates into the trash and Bella took the emptied plates from her to put in the dishwasher.

"You gave him that pie? I knew dad, I mean...grandad didn't make it," Bella laughed at the thought of her dad even cooking.

"I did, he nearly scared me half to death. I was locking up and he snuck up on me," Grace still felt bad for pulling the knife on the old man.

"Hey, I hate to break up girl time in here but it's starting to snow and I don't want to drive Grace home when it gets bad," Seth looked sorry when he interrupted them. Bella looked sad but tried to stay happy. She got time with her daughter today and she knows she'll get more.

"Well we should have another day soon. Maybe a girls day. Oh! Please let us know when your next show is. We'll all come," Bella gave Grace a tight hug not wanting to let go. Esme gave a hug and a kiss on the cheek before forcing herself to step away. Seth led her to the living room where everyone gave hugs, Emmett gave a giant bear hug that would have hurt the normal human but didn't even phase Grace.

"I'll see you soon Grace. Don't be a stranger! Seth give her all of our numbers," Alice waved goodbye as they walked down the snow covered steps to Seth's already warming up truck.

"I hope you had a great holiday. I know everyone else did," Seth smiled as he looked over at Grace who was letting her hair down out of her buns. She shook her hair that was now wavy from being tied up all day.

"I think this was the best Christmas ever. Probably even topped the Christmas I got my skateboard," Grace smiled remembering she was thirteen when her parents gave her her board. She still had it and used it when needed since she didn't drive.

"I know this was for sure my best Christmas. Hands down," Seth didn't think about it when he reached out and grabbed her hand. Grace didn't complain as they intertwined fingers. They rode in silence as they both watched the snow fall. Seth could tell Grace was tired from all of today and didn't want to push her. Once they pulled up into her apartments building lot the snow was falling faster and harder. It was covering the ground and the road making everything a white blanket. They both got out the truck, Seth told her to go inside but of course Grace said no and helped grab things from the back. Her wolf bracelet shined in the moonlight which made Seth's heart skip a beat.

"Come on, you're getting covered in snow!" Seth laughed as Grace then stuck out her tongue to catch snowflakes. Grace twirled in a circle not caring if she looked like a fool. Before Seth knew what he was doing he was stopping her spins to lean down and kiss her lips. As their mouths collided both of them saw the sparks behind their eyelids. Their hearts pulled and their stomachs lit up with butterflies. Seth knew this girl was everything to him and he was going to do whatever she asked forever. After a few moments they pulled apart, Grace lifted her fingers and touched her lips. They felt like they were on fire. In silence they both moved to go inside, Grace had snowflakes on her eyelashes. She never looked more beautiful.

"Just set them on the counter," Grace told Seth as they walked into her apartment. She turned the heat up a bit, needing feeling back in her toes.

"Thank you for spending Christmas with me," Seth whispered before reaching out for a hug. They stayed wrapped in each other's arms for more time then they both knew.

"Of course. Thank you for having me. Look, it's getting really bad out there...why don't you crash here tonight? On the couch," Grace was quick to include that part so he didn't panic by accident from the question. Seth was taken back, could he really stay here? Seth took a moment before commanding himself to stay in control tonight and only on the couch before nodded yes. Grace went and grabbed a pillow and a blanket for him before setting up the couch. They said goodnight but before Seth kept his promise to himself he reached out and grabbed her hand. He spun her around to face him before once again kissing her, this time light and simple but the same passion in his lips spoke. Once they parted Grace went into her room and stripped, ready for sleep but desperate to hold the memories of today. Seth laid on the couch, breathing in the scent around him and took comfort of knowing the love of his life was in the same place as him tonight. That his heaven on earth was right through the wall.

**I know this took longer then normal but I made it super long trying to finally knock out this Christmas chapter! Review! Enjoy! Check out my others! Thank you! **


	15. 15

The few days after Christmas were crazy and never ending it seemed like. Grace worked doubles every day so she could have January first off, New Year's Day. Mainly because on New Year's Eve Nessie had planned a party that night which Grace was invited to. She hadn't seen Seth since Christmas but they did text when there was time. Seth would always ask how her day was going or if she was okay, things no one ever did. Grace would ask questions about his life, learning about how his father passed away and how his sister moved away recently with her husband. Seth would ask about her life in Brooklyn in which she would always describe as boring. Grace would ask what it was like growing up in a rainy state. Seth would ask how she learned how to become so hardcore with muggers, he finally found the scene funny. They both wanted to know everything about each other. Their favorites, their dislikes, their wants, their hopes, their fears.

New Year's Eve came around, it was noon and Grace was at the diner cleaning up a table that had just left. She only had to work until five because Nessie was suppose to pick her up and get her all dolled up at the apartment. Then they were going to head to the Cullens for the party. Nessie has said she found the perfect velvet navy dress that would look stunning on her and of course Grace didn't fight it.

"Hey, Grace! Table five is yours," the hostess told her as she walked by. Grace shouted out okay as she finished the table. The couple before only left her 2 dollars as a tip so after days of working opening to close she was a little tired and irritated. Even the cooks noticed and left her alone whenever she kept back to get a new cup of coffee for herself. She missed Seth's coffee, it was always delicious and warm. She tried not to think about how the coffee was just like him. She tried not to think about their kiss, the wine lingering on both of their tongues.

"Hey there, my name is Grace and I'll be your server. What can I get you to drink?" Grace looked from her notepad to see the old police officer along with Jacob, Seth, Bella, Edward and Nessie. Seth sent a big smile her way before placing a white styrofoam cup in front of her. Coffee.

"It's like you read my mind," Grace smiled before sliding it her way. She greeted everyone else at the table before writing down waters for them all. She walked to the drink station holding her new coffee cup with a smile.

"Is that the boy you've been taking time off for?" Lucy asked with a smirk. Lucy was Graces biggest enemy. For some reason she never liked her, even though she stayed out of her way and barely talked to her. Lucy had bleached blonde hair and sun kissed skin, she was skinny and perky. Damn near perfect except that her eyes told on her about being dead inside.

"That's him," Grace answered simply. She wasn't sure what to call Seth yet but whatever they were she was happy with.

"He's cute. You guys dating?" Lucy whispered as she took a cup before Grace could grab it. Grace just went ahead and grabbed another cup next to it, she was not going to let this girl do this to her today. She only had a few hours left and then she had the next day off. She could go back to working her normal schedule until the art show.

"Yup. Yup, we are now back off," Grace knew she was lying but figured it couldn't hurt, it would get the girl off her back. Grace finished filling up the last cup before placing them all on her tray. Unfortunately as Grace went to take a step away Lucy stuck out her foot, tripping her. Grace fell face first on the ground, the tray flying out of her hand and landing with a thud along with broken glass and water everywhere. Lucy laughed at her joke but no one else found it funny. All the regulars at the bar seats instantly asked if she was okay, peering over the edge. Nikki came running over from the back to help Grace stand, glass had somehow entered her hands. Jacob had to pull Seth away from the situation because he was starting to get too angry for his own good.

"Are you okay?" Nikki asked as she looked at Graces bloody hands. They were covered in the red liquid.

"I can help her," Nessie spoke softly at the bar counter. She knew how to handle this type of thing thanks to Carlisle.

"Are you sure? Grace do you know her?" Nikki knew she had to get back in the kitchen so lunch rush could run smoothly but she didn't want to leave the injured girl behind.

"She's my friend," Grace was trying not to cry. She was trying to hold the tears back, once she started crying she knew she wasn't going to stop.

"Okay then...go get cleaned up and go ahead home. You've worked your butt off since Christmas, you need a break," Nikki smoothed out Graces frizzy hair that was pulled into ponytail. Grace walked with Nessie to the bathroom as the whole dining room heard Nikki scolding Lucy. Charlie, Edward and Bella all sat still in the booth. Edward knew what was about to happen but he didn't warn anyone quick enough before it happened. Bella quickly got up and followed the girls to the bathroom, she would take this moment to help her daughter. Edward and Charlie sighed, they went to go outside to find their wolf friends. Charlie was not going to be getting any lunch before his shift then it seemed.

"Hop up on the back of the toilet," Nessie instructed as she pulled up her brown hair. Grace couldn't help but notice for the first time how much she looked like her.

"Are you okay? That was nuts," Bella asked as she came into the room and locked the door behind her. Bella took one looks at Graces hands and took control of her breathing. This was her daughter and she was going to help, not attack.

"I'm fine," Grace tried to laugh it off but instead she broke down. Tears started flowing and gasps took over. Nessie worked quietly while pulling the glass shards out of her hands while Bella took paper towels to the wounds. A knock came on the door when the last piece was almost out.

"I have the first aid kit," Seth called from the other side. He had calmed himself in the parking lot enough to be allowed to come back inside and help, both Jacob and Edward approved of it. They both were busy buying Charlie any baked good that was already made so he could head on over to work.

"Thanks Seth," Bella opened the door and quickly shut it again, not allowing Seth to see his imprint. He could hear her cries though, they ripped through his heart like a bullet.

"I feel like such an idiot. I'm so embarrassed. I mean who does that! I know she doesn't like me but why? I've work opening to close every day for the past six days. Seven in the morning to ten at night! I take anybody shifts that need covered. I never call in sick. I never talk mean about anyone. I do my job. Why did she have to do that? All because I said Seth and I were dating so she wouldn't hit on him! Now tonight is the party and I'll be coming in bandages, I'm so stupid," Grace was ranting as the tears flowed still. Nessie was busy cleaning the cuts and wrapping them to respond just yet. She was going to give that Lucy girl a peice of her mind when she sees her next.

"I'm so sorry honey, that girl is just childish," Bella rubbed her back in soothing motions trying to calm her. She felt awful as she watched her cry. Grace was so innocent and sweet, she didn't deserve mean girls.

"All done. Now, you will still look gorgeous tonight. No one will even look at your hands trust me. As for that girl, she's going to pay. No one treats my sister like this," Nessie didn't realize what she had said until she heard Bella suck in air. Grace was wiping her eyes when she also froze. Sister?

"What do you mean?" Grace asked as she took Bella's hand to get down from the toilet and stand. She took her ponytail out, letting her hair down to breathe for the first time in days. She's been too tired at night to even shower or even eat most nights.

"Just...like, I don't know. Sisters. I'd consider you family," Nessie cringed at her lie. She was just digging herself a deeper hole.

"You know what...I'm too tired and hungry to really do this right now. Thank you for the help, I really appreciate it. I will see you guys tonight," Grace gave both of them a hug before leaving the bathroom. She just wanted to go to bed until it was time to get ready.

"I'll be at your apartment at five still okay? Go nap," Nessie called out behind her as Grace gave an okay symbol above her head telling her that she heard the words.

"Need a ride?" Seth called out to her as Grace came out of the building. Nikki had given him all her belongings she had brought for the day along with her tip money.

"No, no I can walk," Grace was so frazzled and drain that she wasn't thinking straight. Her stomach was growling. Her eyes were red from crying. Her hands were aching. Her wet clothes cold now from the weather. Her bronze hair whipping in the wind.

"No, no you can't. You literally can't walk a straight line right now. Come on, I'll drive you home. I'll get you into bed and then leave," Seth gripped her elbow gently before steering her towards his truck. She didn't fight. She could barely even think. Seth helped her into the passenger seat and sat her things on the floorboard. He waved to Edward and Jacob who was sitting in their car waiting Nessie and Bella. Edward still didn't know how to be around Grace like everyone else. He was still trying to find a common ground. Alice told him to try piano so he might do that tonight. He just needed Nessie to do digging and see if she knows anything he would, any classics or duets.

"Come on, let's get you into bed," Seth helped Grace unlock her front door and walk to her bedroom. Grace kicked off her work shoes and climbed into her messy bed. The apartment looked like a train wreck due to her business the last week. Grace never let it get like this but right now she was too tired t care. Seth pulled her comforter to her neck before leaning down and kissing her forehead. Her eyes were already closed and her breathing was already evening out. Seth wanted to stay there forever just listening to her heartbeat.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said we were dating. That's what started this," Grace whispered before letting out a few whimpers. Her hands were killing her but sleep was winning the battle.

"You did nothing wrong sweetheart. She is just a bitch. I'll see you tonight and hey, if you say we're dating then we are," Seth chuckled to himself because he knew she was already aslee by the time he responded. He closed her door before going to leave. Before he did though he turned around and started to clean. He did the few dirty dishes in the sink, they showed him she wasn't eating much. He wiped her counters down before going to fluff the pillows on the couch. He folded the blanket he used the other night and laid it on the coffee table. He picked up the dirty clothes that were all over the room and bathroom and threw them in the washer for her along with the other dirty stuff in the hamper. He did a quick sweep before telling himself that was enough. Seth knew he didn't have to do any of this. She felt the pull which meant the imprint was there and alive but he felt like the should. She was working her ass off after all to spend more time with him and her family, this was the least he could do. Seth left and locked the door knowing that Nessie can get into the apartment if need be. Right now he needed to go do a quick patrol before he himself had to get dressed to bring in the new year with the love of his life.


	16. 16

Nessie and Grace pulled out front of the Cullens house at eight on the dot. Nessie had kept her promise by coming to the apartment at five to help her get ready. She helped her dress and changed her bandages along with clean the wounds again. The glass shredded her skin but with her half blood they'll be gone by tomorrow. They walked up the front steps with arms looped together but when they entered the house no one was around like before.

"All in the backyard," Nessie left out that there was a lot of people here. The rest of the wolves that were still phasing and some of the closest vampires that they called family now. The whole house had no lights minus white and red lanterns that were hanging from the ceiling leading the way to the backyard. It was magical. Before they opened the sliding door to the backyard Nessie stopped Grace to fix her dress. Grace wore a lacy knee length black dress with long sleeves and a very low neckline. Her bronze hair was left down but in loose curls and her eyes only had on eyeliner and mascara. Nessie did put on the signature red lipstick she wore to her art show. Grace wore all of her earrings and insisted on wearing the bracelet Seth got her along with the one Sarah made her. To top it all off Grace wore a pair of red high heels to match her lipstick. All of her tattoos were covered except the ones on her chest and the ones of her legs. She thought she was overdressed until Nessie got changed. Nessie wore a floor length silver gown with a halter top and no back. She wore her dark hair in an updo with the same makeup as Grace. Grace tried not to notice how similar they looked again.

"Are you ready?" Nessie asked while tucking a curl behind Graces ear. Grace looked down at herself and saw her wrapped up hands, she knew there was no backing out.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Grace gave a small smile before the back door was flung opened and everyone turned to look at them.

"There you two are! Grace I heard about what happened today and if you're okay with it I'd love for Carlisle to take a look. Just to make sure no glass is left," Esme wrapped Grace into a motherly hug. A type of hug that made Grace miss her own mother.

"Oh, he can but I'm sure they'll be okay," Grace knew that Carlisle would be looking at them anyways but it didn't matter. They'd be gone by tomorrow. She would just have to wear the bandages for a few more days to keep up apprences.

"That can wait until after she has a drink!" Emmett swooped I'm pulling Grace away by her elbow leading her over to a bar. This family sure knew how to take control. Emmett handed Grace a wine glass filled with white wine.

"Seth said you weren't big into red," Rosalie stated from behind Grace which made her jump.

"Oh, that's because I always forgot to brush my teeth before I pass out then I wake up with purple teeth," Grace was embarrassed by the fact but they found it hilarious.

"She's funny this one," Emmett was about to ruffle her hair when Rosalie smacked his hand.

"Do not. You'd think sevent...seven years together and he still hasn't learned not to touch a woman's hair," Rosalie glared at her husband for almost making her slip up. Thankfully Alice saved Grace from witnessing the most intense glare.

"There you are, Nessie took too long getting you ready. I have people that will love you," Alice was skipping while trying to be gentle of holding her fingertips. Alice skipping in chunky black heels though was a sight to see, even if 1950s gold dress was bouncing with her motions. It was like she was a fairy floating through air.

"She has to redo my hands," Grace pointed out while looking around the party to see if Seth was anywhere to be seen. She had to thank him for cleaning her apartment earlier and tucking her in.

"Grace, I want you to meet our extended family. Garrett, Kate, Tanya, Carmen, Irina and Eleazar please meet Grace," Alice had a sparkle in her eye as she placed her hands on Graces shoulders. Grace turned to wave at the people that were just listed but she stopped. All of them looked just like her. Pale, frozen, perfect. They also had gold eyes just like all the Cullens except Nessie who had eyes similar to hers. Before Grace could think any farther one of the newly introduced started talking.

"It's so nice to meet you finally. We've heard nothing but good," Tanya smiled at the young half vampire. She fought her this child at one point so it made her proud to see her all grown up.

"I'm not so sure what's so great about me but thank you," Grace nodded with a small smile before starting to feel her palm sweat under their stares. Something was off putting about their looks but also familiar. In the past month it seemed like she had met more people who looked like her more then any one else who she's ever seen. Her mother and father didn't even resemble her like this, not even her brother. They were all gingers with freckles and pale skin. Grace never fit in.

"Excuse me but Miss Grace, may I have the opportunity to play a song with you?" Grace snapped out of her thoughts again before turning to see Edward with his hand held out for you to grab.

"Sure but I haven't played in a while. It was nice meeting you all, I'm sure we'll talk more tonight," Grace took Edwards hand as he led her to a grand piano that was placed in the middle of the backyard. How had she missed that? He sat down and raised the cover as he waited for her to sit next to him. She noticed then that all the men had on the same black tux but all the females wore something different but in the same color scheme. Red, gold, black or siver.

"Alice planned the party. Big into colors," Edward whispered as he watched her look at all the girls dresses around them. They were all so beautiful. Grace felt ugly in comparison.

"I haven't played in a long time," Grace told him again as she stared at the keys.

"It's okay. You start a song and I'll come in with what I know," Edward smiled in encouragement. When Carlisle has told him that he knew Grace could play piano then he tried to learn anything that she might know, classic and modern.

"This is the last song I played so maybe it'll be easier," Grace places her hands on the keys before starting to play _Piano Man. _Soon on the second go around Edward jumped in playing with her and soon the whole party was gathered around singing the tune. Grace was laughing as she watched Edwards hands just glade through it all. Once the song was done everyone clapped but Edward and Grace stayed seated, both playing random things on the piano while talking.

"I hope you had a good Christmas with us," Edward told her as he played a few simple notes.

"I had the best Christmas ever I think. I'm sorry your wife had to miss it," Grace was still waiting for Seth to pop in but for the time being she'd enjoy the quiet time to where she wasn't being dragged all over the lawn.

"Oh, yeah but it's okay. I'm sorry about what happened at the diner earlier," Edward felt guilt about not being able to warn anyone quick enough but he knew when Carlisle looked at her hands later that the cuts would be almost gone.

"No big deal. Accidents happen," Grace shrugged before reaching to grab her wine glass that was placed on top of the piano.

"It wasn't an accident and you know it. Girls your age are always so childish still," Edward shook his head while starting to play Bella's lullaby.

"Aren't you close to my age? No way you can be that much older, right?" Grace stared at his perfect features and body language. Edward looked a lot like her. The face shape, the bronze hair, the facial structure. Grace didn't have full gold eyes like him but she did have flecks.

"I'm a few years older," Edward continued playing while not looking at his daughter. He didn't want to see her studying his face like he knew she was, she wasn't exactly hiding it.

"Edward...dont take this the wrong way but are we-," thankfully Graces question got cut off by Bella popping up and giving her a hug from behind.

"Alice told me where to find you. You look beautiful. Nessie sure knows how to make someone feel their best. How's your hands?" Bella knew she was talking fast and asking a lot but she knew someone was bound to pull her daughter away soon.

"She sure did do her best. My hands are okay, barely hurt now," Grace took another gulp of her wine. She knew she was a nervous drinker but she couldn't help it.

"There's someone who wants to meet you, formally and they only have a short amount of time. Edward, can I steal her?" Bella didn't wait for an answer before grabbing Graces fingertips and dragging her back through people. Bella led Grace back up the steps and into the house to kitchen where a light was on. She then saw the police officer and an older native woman sitting by him. They both stood up and smiled, the woman had tears in her eyes.

"Grace..." The lady wasted no time before rushing and pulling her into a giant hug. Grace hugged her back even though she didn't know her. Lately anyone who was willingly to give a hug she'd take the offer up.

"Grace this is my wife Sue and I'm Charlie, I don't know if we really officially met," Charlie held out his hand for his granddaughter to shake. When she did he held on for probably a second too long.

"I don't think so but I'm glad we finally did. Usually when we meet it's in a hurry. How was the pie?" Grace asked while Bella took her now empty glass to go replace it. Even though Edward wasn't thrilled about his underage daughter drinking he was aware that she had been doing it before they walked into her life so he couldn't do anything.

"I knew that pie tasted familiar. You liar," Sue slapped Charlie's arm lightly before laughing. Grace gave a genuine smile at their carefree attitude towards each other.

"It's not my fault you all believed me," Charlie just shrugged and stuffed his hands in his back pockets. They weren't dressed like everyone else. They wore simple clothing, like just going out into town clothing.

"Well, we just wanted to stop by and officially put a face to the name everyone keeps talking about," Sue placed a gentle hand on Graces shoulder and squeezed. She was everything she had hoped for her son and more. Grace was kind, giving and funny; everything Seth deserved in his imprint.

"It was nice to officially meet you both then," Grace gave them both hugs before Bella arrived with a fresh glass.

"By da...grandad, I'll see you both tomorrow," Bella gave them both kisses on their cheeks before they headed back towards the front door to leave.

"Sue is nice," Grace commented on the older lady once they had both left.

"Oh, Sue is great. Seth will be happy that you got a chance to meet her," Bella grabbed Graces hand gently before leading her back outside.

"Why would Seth care?" Grace asked as she looked around the yard again. Still no Seth but also no Jacob. Nessie was sitting with Tanya and Irina. The others were all scattered in groups talking to each other while listening to whatever was playing on the radio. Edward stood alone by the bar so that's where they walked over to.

"Sue is his mom. Charlie and Sue got together about 20 years ago," Edward told her as they sat on a couple of bar stools. Grace had just met his mom? Where was Seth?

"One hour count down!" Alice yelled across the yard for everyone to hear although she could have whispered it and everyone would have still picked up on it. How could it already be eleven?

"Grace how did you learn to play? Do you play any other instruments? Why aren't you going to a school for your art instead of waitressing?" Edward fired off questions. He was concerned his daughter wasn't reaching her full potential. Granted she has now stopped aging, she has stopped getting any older forever so she could do anything she wanted to. He was worried though about her getting involved with Seth and putting things on hold like Nessie did for Jacob. Yes, Nessie has a few degrees under her belt but she never went to an actual school. It was always online because she couldn't bare leaving Jacob for too long.

"I've played ever since I was little, probably four. I play guitar, piano, drums, and flute. I could have probably picked up more but then I got into painting. My parents were big pushers for me to reach my peak. I pursued art in a way I found suitable. I didn't want to go to a school where they told me what to paint or what to feel when I painted. I like to paint my own way. My second show is actually coming up," Grace had finished another glass without realizing it. She would be drunk soon before Seth even got to see her looking put together. Did she scare him off earlier?

"We would love to go to that. Could you tell me the date?" Bella pulled out her phone from her pants suit pocket, it was only then Grace noticed that Bella wasn't wearing a dress but instead a black pantsuit with gold pinstripes on it.

"Oh, it's the 10th at 8pm. I actually need to take a few days off this week to cram in the last things I need to finish. I only have four paintings done and I need at least six," Grace wasn't worried about the down payment this time on her spots because the money Seth paid for the one painting was more then enough.

"I marked it. We'll all be there," Bella smiled at her and Edward before Bella handed Grace another drink. Before anyone could say anything she heard loud laughs coming from around the house walking this way.

"Here comes the dogs," Tanya whispered to Nessie as Seth and Jacob along with two other men and one female came around the corner. Grace raised her eyebrows but didn't mention the comment to Bella. Instead she was watching the group. The boys were in course tuxedos like the rest but damn, Seth looked stunning. He wore the same tux that he wore at the gallery, his hair was pulled into a neat bun again with a few lose stands and my god did he look heaven sent. The girl who was holding the strange mans hand was young looking. Maybe eighteen. She had long pinstraight black hair going down her back. She wore a simple knee length black dress that had fringe hanging off the ends and the sides. She wore black boots and no makeup but honestly she didn't need any. She was just gorgeous. The thing that caught Graces eye though was the charm bracelet on her wrist, the same as Graces but a different charm. Did Nessie also have one?

"I'll be back. Bella, can you give me a time check?" Grace asked before she left to go say hi. Nessie was already making her way over to grab her.

"11:47. Almost time. Alice will start the countdown," Bella left out the surprise fireworks that Emmett had rigged for tonight. Grace smiled in thanks and grabbed her drink before turning to grab Nessie's hand.

"Are you having fun?" Nessie was glowing from the fairy lights above them.

"Loads. It seems it always be fun when you're around," Grace let out a small giggle. She knew she was tipsy but was going to keep it together.

"Nessie! Gracie! Wow, don't you two look too good for a small town like this. Grace, this is our buddy Quil and his girlfriend Claire," Jacob smiled as he wrapped an arm around Nessie's shoulders.

"It's nice to meet you both," Grace held out her hand for them to shake. Quil shook it gentle and slowly, trying not to hurt her because if he did Seth would kill him.

"They don't hurt anymore, it's okay," Grace whispered to him as she gently hugged Claire.

"You are beautiful," Claire announced to Grace as she looked over her face and body.

"So are you. A girl who needs no makeup is the most beautiful one there is," Grace told Claire what her mother always told her.

"I like her," Claire told Seth who was staring at Grace in awe. Like the first night he met her all over again. Like in the photo.

"I like her too," Seth whispered under his breath but she heard. She was always heard everything it seems.

"The ball is dropping soon! Everyone on the deck for a photo!" Alice shouted out before anyone could make any more moves. The group started walking in that direction before taking a sit at the bottom of the step together. Grace crossed her legs to keep herself semi warm and unexposed. Nessie just fanned her dress out while Claire tried to copy what Grace did.

"Here, our one leg like this then the other over. Then you can pull your dress over your knees and your good to go," Grace helped a Claire get situated beside her before smiling when she was good. Claire gave a huge smile, showing her small tooth gap in between her front teeth. She was gorgeous.

"Sorry that were late, we had something to do quickly for work and then had to go pick up Claire. She was a bit nervous about how she looked," Seth whispered in Graces ear making her shiver. She recovered quickly before leaning to whisper back in his ear.

"She's stunning, are you kidding me? I'd kill for her tan and her hair," Grace was being honest. She hated how pale she was even though in being in a room with people that were all as deathly pale as her made her less self conscious.

"She seems comfortable around you," Seth noted looking at how Claire was holding onto Graces hand without either one of them realizing it. "Speaking of, hows the hands?" Seth asked with concern in his eyes.

"Oh, fine. Not hurting now. Carlisle is suppose to look at them but I told them it wasn't a big deal. Also, thanks for cleaning my apartment," Grace was shocked when she woke up to a clean place instead of the mess she knew it had turned in to. Before Seth could reply Alice started a countdown.

"10,9,8,7,6," everyone joined in for the last five. A camera was set up on the other side of the yard.

"5,4,3,2," one everyone got to one fireworks went off and so did the camera flash but Grace wasn't worried about any of that. She was focused on how Seth had locked lips with her making her see fireworks on the inside of eyelids instead. It may be the wine talking but she could get use to this for the rest of her like if he'd let her.

"Happy new year!" Everyone was shouting when they pulled apart, both looking dazed but happy.

"Happy new year," they whispered to each other before standing up and going to the dance floor where music finally started playing again. Grace laid her head on his chest as they swayed, she could definitely stay like this forever.

**Review! Follow! Favorite! Enjoy! Check out my others. Thank you. **


	17. 17

The big night had finally arrived, Graces second gallery show. The Cullens were already inside the showroom strolling around looking at all the paintings, they refused to look at Graces without her with them. Nessie kept scanning the room for Grace and Seth who were suppose to come together but still haven't showed up. Grace was currently in the alley behind the gallery hyperventilating while Seth tried to calm her down.

"What if I don't do as well this time?" Grace was pacing back and forth, the sounds of her heels echoing against the bricks. Her high-low black dress flowed behind her. She wrapped her arms around her body for warmth, the sleeves on the dress were see through so they didn't help.

"You'll do fantastic sweetheart and if you don't then you don't give up. You just paint more and keep going," Seth stood by the back door as he watched her pace. They weren't dating officially yet but they would now call each other pet names, see each other every other day and kiss when no one was watching. Seth was happy with the progress, slow and steady would win the race.

"I'm just...I...my parents called this morning and they told me that if I didn't do good this time just to pack it all in. It's like they can't even try to pretend to support me. All the care about is me coming home," Grace rubbed the curve of her nose. She had argued all morning with her parents when they learned the Cullens would be attending the second showing and that they were convinced she wouldn't do good this time. They called her a 'one hit wonder'.

"Your parents are just being parents. Overprotective and overbearing," Seth knew the real reason that they were worried about Grace cutting them off once she learned the truth. Carlisle had kept in touch with Frank who was trying desperately to get his daughter away from the 'strangers'.

"Maybe they're right...maybe I should just-," Grace didn't get to finish her next few words because Seth grabbed her and placed his lips on hers. Gently but full of passion. His hands rested on her waist firmly holding her to stop the pacing. Once they broke away from the embrace Seth took her by her hands and kissed her forehead.

"Don't. Don't you ever say those next words. You are living your dream and if they can't accept that then that's on them. You just keep on keeping on...my fathers phrase," Seth gave a huge grin before pulling her towards the back door and inside the showroom. Grace instantly reached out and grabbed a glass of champagne from a tray, calming her nerves.

"Grace! Over here!" Alice called out from across the room. The whole family stood by Graces wall not wanting to turn around until she got there. They were all excited to see what she had in store for them.

"We were wondering where you were," Edward gave her a hug before passing her off to Bella. He was trying not to glare at Seth as he replayed the last few minutes that happened outside.

"Freaking out but much better now. I'm so glad all of you made it," Grace smiled at the group wondering how she got so lucky to have friends like them.

"Come on, come on. We all want to see what you did this time. We waited for you!" Nessie grabbed her twins hand as Rosalie counted down from three before everyone turned. They all let out small gasps when they realized that some of the paintings were from Christmas and New Year's Eve, which meant that she had been working nonstop to get these done.

"Oh my," Esme covered her mouth to keep the smile from taking over her entire face. There was six paintings lined up on the wall. One was a painting of Edward playing the piano with a bunch of people around him but no one had any feautures on their faces, it was just blank swirls, but it all looked magical with the fairy lights hanging above them. One was of Claire and Quil laying on the lawn near the woods looking up at the sky and pointing, the faces just color swirls again, like auras. There was one painting of Brooklyn but overtaken by trees, buildings covered in moss and the sidewalks covered in wild flowers. Another painting was of only Seth's eyes surrounded by black paint, eyes that Grace couldn't ever shake from her head, eyes that were full of compassion and love. The fifth painting was of Jaspers hands laid flat on the kitchen table, scars all over them but his wedding ring gleaming in the light. The last photo took them all by surprise, it was a self portrait of Grace who looked perfect and flawless as she was but there was cracks in her molding, puzzle pieces falling off of her body and down into the abyss.

"I'm sorry if I used you guys as reference but I thought of how beautiful you were and wanted to share certain ascents of that," Grace mainly spoke to Jasper but all that man did was hug her tight.

"No one has ever saw my scars as such beautiful things," Jasper laid a kiss upon her head before moving to go with Alice and make a bid. Alice wanted it to remember how amazing her husband is, how much he went through to get to where he was now.

"These are beautiful," Bella gave her daughter a tight squeeze before dragging Edward to go and bid on his painting. Never before has Edward been painting in such a way, his face wasn't there but the grace he held within his body was.

"You are quite the artist my love," Esme held Grace tightly as they both stared at the artwork. The rest was taking closer looks and making sure people bid on them, there was no way hell they were going to let Grace go home tonight thinking she wasn't good enough for them. Carlisle was beginning to think that the people they had chosen to take care of Grace was not the best pick. Or at least he knew Frank was good, always had the best intentions but Beth had her own agenda. She tried to make sure that Grace never could fly, Frank was the one who secretly pushed her to be herself. To live.

"So, my eyes huh?" Seth whispered in his imprints ear. He watched her shiver before she turned to him with a blush across her pale cheeks.

"I wanted other people to also look at them and see what I see," Grace told him as she took another champagne glass and took a sip. She was starting to feel less nervous now as she watched some people place tags on the paintings.

"And what do you see?" Seth asked her as he intertwined his hand with her free one. He stared down as a peice of bronze hair fell in her face, framing her cheekbone.

"Love, compassion and kindness for all that's around you," Grace told him before turning to him and began reaching up for a kiss. He was about to fill in the gap when a shriek cut across the room.

"Grace Katherine Addams! What do you think you're doing!?" Beth Addams yelled from the front doors causing everyone in the room to momentarily pause and look before carrying on. It was Seattle, crazies everywhere. Grace quickly pulled away from Seth and hid her glass, Seth took her glass and held it instead so she wouldn't catch any shit for having it. He stared at the people he only met once before, when they were taking his imprint almost twenty one years ago. Carlisle and Esme walked over catiously with Edward and Bella following. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper stayed put by the painting of Grace.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Grace was shocked. Her parents had told her this morning that they rather her just came home rather then following this silly dream and now her mother was standing in front of her. Which also meant her father was not far behind. Damian was not with them, he would have given her a heads up.

"What am I doing here? What is that man doing trying to kiss you?" Beth walked across the room, fists balled up white and her long curly hair swaying behind her. Grace took a moment to take in her mothers apperence and then search for Bella. How strange, she thought, Bella had more relatable features.

"Ma'am, I'm Seth Clearwater," Seth held out his hand as he watched Grace look between the two woman. Questions written all over her face.

"Yeah, I know who you are. The man who is taking up all of my daughters time," Beth shot daggers at him as he began to take his hand back.

"Beth, what is going on?" Frank asked as he finally made his way inside and over. Frank made eye contact with Carlisle, giving him a slight nod.

"I'm just interrupting your daughter kissing this man," Beth waved her hands at Seth who took a step closer to Grace just in case, his protective needs rising to the surface.

"Well, our daughter is almost twenty one. She can do as she pleases. Hi son, I'm Frank," the older man held out his hand which Seth gratefully took. Frank was going to make sure that once his daughter found out the truth that she would still love him as her dad. He would not loose her.

"Seth Clearwater," Seth gave his award winning smile as they shook hands.

"But Frank, he's probably the only reason our little girl is staying here. She only had one show, it's not like they'll ask her to come back again," Beth knew she was being harsh but she had to make her point clear. That Grace was meant to just come home and go to a normal boring college instead of chasing this dream. Especially around these people.

Beth had never been comfortable with the Cullens, with what they were. But she was aware that Carlisle was the only reason her husband and was still alive and for that she had to be thankful.

"Oh hush. We came out here to just see how she was doing. Now, Grace where are your paintings," Frank gave his daughter a smile. He noticed though how she was looking between him and Edward. Edward tried to keep his eyes trained on Frank, reading his thoughts.

_She's going to find out. How could she not? I don't look a damn thing like her but Edward does. Spitting image. _

Edward grilled Bella's hand tightly, tight enough to break a humans. They all walked with Grace who was now silent, wishing for her drink back and Seth's hand. They all stopped in front of Graces wall and stared. All the paintings had biddings on them, Grace was too scared to go look at the amounts though.

"These are what you painted?" Beth looked at the Seth's eyes canvas before moving on to the other. Taking in each one slowly.

"These are wonderful sweetheart. We wanted to surprise you but you know your mother. We leave tomorrow morning so don't worry, Damian has a recital," Frank gave his daughters shoulder a light squeeze before following his wife. Grace felt the tears well in her eyes before she quickly turned and rushed to the bathroom. She locked herself in a stall and let the tears roll. How could her mother do this? Make her feel like nothing in front of her new friends? In front of Seth? At her gallery showing? She couldn't even be happy knowing all her paintings were selling tonight.

"Grace?" Nessie called out as she walked into the bathroom. Seth and Jacob stood outside the doorway making sure Beth would not enter. Esme was already scolding the woman about how she should support her daughter even if she didn't agree.

"In here," Grace called out inbetween tears as she unlocked the middle stall. Nessie entered and locked it again before wrapping her twin in a hug. They stayed like that until Grace stopped crying. Nessie wiped her face off with a makeup remover that she keeps in her purse and touched up her mascara and lipstick.

"She's just a bitch. You did amazing tonight and those paintings are sold," Nessie have her a pep talk as they exited the stall and washed their hands in the sink.

"Like deja vu," Grace joked with a weak voice. She took a dee breath before turning to Nessie.

"He said they leave in the morning, you just gotta make it through this," Nessie looped arms with her like the first night they might and marched out the bathroom. Both of the boys took a hold of their imprints free hands and went towards their group again.

"They are all sold Miss Amazing Grace," Seth told her as he pointed at all the blue tickets marking the highest bids have been accepted. She still didn't move to check the prices, she'd just collect the checks later.

"Of course, she's my girl," Frank smiled at his daughter before rising his glass to her. Grace smiled back before scanning for her mother who was staring at Seth's hand.

_How could they? Just walk into her life like this. Just make her believe that she was just meeting them. Like this wasn't fate. One of them had to have told her to come out here and do this._

Edward was biting his lip hearing Beths thoughts. No one reached out to Grace, they all made that a rule when she first left. Jacob had to alpha command Seth into not doing so.

"I think it's time to get going. Grace why don't you go talk to the director and by the time that conversation is done Seth will have pulled the truck up to the curb," Edward nodded at everyone in the family making it clear that it was time to go.

"I was just thinking that," Bella chimes in while giving Beth a dirty look. How dare that woman be so mean to her daughter?

"I'll be right outside when you're done," Seth kisses Graces forehead quickly before racing out the front door. The other boys following suit while the girls were left with Beth and Frank as Grace walked over to the director.

"How dare you Beth! How dare you talk to her like that!" Bella whisper shouted once Grace had started talking to the director who Edward already heard say that Grace would be welcomed back for a third time.

"She's my daughter! I raised her! I held her when she vomited or got sick! I kept her sheltered and safe! Now she's out here with that boy doing who knows what and hanging out with you all the time. She should be in college," Beth whisper shouted back while pointing fingers. Before Bella could open up her mouth again Esme stuck a hand between both of the women.

"Enough. Grace is all of ours. My granddaughter. Both of your daughters. Nessie's twin. Etc. Grace loves us all and she appreciates us all in her life. Beth you're just upset because you don't have her all to yourself now. Tonight was about her and you ruined. Made her cry in the bathroom. Go home and you think about what you've done," Esme flicked her hair behind her shoulder once she was done scolding the woman again and led the Cullen clan out of the gallery and into the rain to meet the man. Grace was slowly walking back to her mother who instead of saying anything just walked right past her and left.

"Grace," Seth called out by the front door with a smile upon his lips. She turned and looked into his eyes and knew that all would be okay, one way or the other. Things would be okay.


	18. 18

"Now press the gas," Seth was finally teaching Grace how to drive on a rare sunny day in early February. She finally had the day off of work since she was saving up for her next show at the end of that month and Seth bribed Jake into switching shifts. Things between them were easy, they could even say they were officially dating now. Seth was still already on edge about telling her the truth. Even Nessie begin to get nervous. It had been months since they met her and they knew they couldn't keep her in the dark forever. Alice said that she would be okay with it in the summertime but the vision didn't say what was going to happen leading up to that. Seth was yanked out of his thoughts though when Grace slammed the gas pedal.

"Little more gentle?" Seth was gentle with correcting her. He knew she would get this in no time. Grace sighed and placed the car in park. She turned the truck off and stepped out before going to lay on top of the hood, Seth chuckled before stepping out and leaned against the car watching her beautiful face.

"You know things always came easy to me," Grace told him while looking at the passing clouds. She never really paid attention to the sky much in Brooklyn. Or nature in general up until she moved to Washington.

"You'll get it. Driving is easy, you just learn how much pressure to give and to be aware of your surroundings," Seth knew he was oversimplifying it but he also hated her sounding defeating.

"I have a good looking teacher so I think I'm distracted," Grace propped herself up on her elbows watching Seth's warm eyes. She loved them more than anything else in the world. They always made her feel safe.

"I didn't think teachers and students were suppose to get involved but how can I say no?" Seth laughed before leaning down and kissing her soft lips. Everytime he kissed her it was like the first time all over again. It also reminded him that he needed to tell her the truth. He couldn't keep putting it off. When they pulled away Grace looked back up at the clouds while Seth debated inside himself.

"I never understood cloud spotting until now. That one looks like a dolphin," Grace pointed out the passing white fluff but Seth was too in his head.

"My dad and I use to cloud spot when I was a kid," Seth told her remembering how great his dad was and how he would want him to be honest. How Harry Clearwater would be shaking his head right now and slapping his hand for not telling the girl the truth form the start.

"My dad was never like that. Wasn't much of an outdoorsy type, then again Brooklyn didn't really have good spots for this kinda thing. Another reason why I love this area and another reason why I love you," Grace froze when she realized what had slipped out. She sat up quickly and turned to face Seth who stood with wide eyes filled with something she didn't recognize.

"Hey, Grace, I think we need to talk about something," Seth finally got out the words and once they were out he regretted it. He saw Graces go from scared about what she just said to what was about to happen. He was scared how she was going to react. He was scared of losing her. If any one of the Cullen clan were here they'd be trying to kill him. Jacob would be the only understanding one.

"What's wrong?" Graces wavering voice broke up his rapid thought process. Seth took a deep breath and nodded before finally speaking. It's now or never. Alice said it would be fine in warmer weather which wasn't that far off now, he could do this.

"We've all been hiding some things from you for awhile now and I think it's time we all come clean," Seth sighed before opening the passenger door of his truck and waiting for her to climb in. She walked slowly, she wouldn't look at him. He was beginning to believe he made the wrong decision. They drove in silence for 10 minutes before arriving at the Cullens household. All of them were gone for the day to enjoy the weather somewhere quiet and isolated. Except for Nessie who was out in their house doing cleaning while both boys were gone for the day. Both walked quietly to the tiny house in the woods that belonged to Seth, Jacob and Nessie. Grace was trying not to cry, she didn't know what Seth meant by they all were hiding something but for some reason her gut was telling her to just run. Something her body has never did when it came to Seth.

"What are you two doing here?" Nessie smiled as she wiped the kitchen counters but dropped the happiness when she saw both of their faces.

"It's time," Seth nodded knowing the rest of the Cullens may hate him for this but it would all work out in the end. He knew it would.

"Come sit," Nessie sighed before putting the tea kettle on the stove and pulling some mugs down. Once the water was starting to heat Nessie pulled herself up on the counter and thought of where to start.

"You know, what if I just show you everything instead? Save me a headache," Nessie looked apologetic to the both of them before reaching out and laying a hand on Graces cheek. Grace jumped at the contact but allowed it. Soon her mind was being swept over by images she had ever seen.

_"Why? Why does she have to go? Why not the other one too?" Seth spat the harsh words as tears filled his childlike face. Jacob and Leah both frowned and stared at the twin babies, they had the same questions but didn't want to cause a scene. Jacob especially didn't want to incase they actually sent his imprint away too. _

_"You know why Seth. Nessie has powers and she's growing a lot quicker then Grace. Nessie is going to look five in a week where Grace will only look a week old. Nessie must stay with us for that reason but Grace can go to a normal family until the time comes. I have a feeling Grace will come back on her own," Edward closed his eyes before Bella came and wrapped her arms around his torso. Neither was happy to have to say goodbye to one of their children. _

_"What if she has a power too? And you just can't tell yet?" Seth was trying his best but he knew ultimately that it was a lost cause. Grace would leave and he could only pray to god that she would come back. _

_"Seth, we're sorry for this. We are. I have a couple in New York that are willing to take her and raise her. We can keep tabs on her like that," Carlisle frowned as he looked over at Esme who nodded sadly. They all knew it was for the child's own safety but they also knew how it would break everyone's heart. Especially Seth's. _

_"Well...can I go to New York too then? Stay around her?" Seth was scrapping at the bottom of the barrel now but it was worth a shot. _

_"I'm sorry, you have the pack to think about first," Jacob used the alpha tone which made even Leah cringe. She felt tears in her eyes for her brothers sadness._

_Seth was crying now. Hot tears flowing down his face and onto the small baby wrapped up in an embroidered blanket with GRACE on it. The other had NESSIE around the edges. He knew this wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that his imprint had to be sent off to live with humans who couldn't protect her like he could. He knew it wasn't fair that he didn't get to watch her grow like Jacob and Nessie. It was killing him inside as he watched the baby yawn in her sleep. _

_"You better hope she comes back one day," Seth finally muttered before running out the house and into the woods. Stripping off his shorts and shirt before letting his emotions eat at him and change him into a chocolate wolf. He let out a long painful howl before disappearing into the woods. _

_"We're doing the right thing for our children. We are," Edward whispered against Bella's head before looking down at the two sleeping babies. He had to believe he was doing the right thing and not something he'd regret later. _

Grace gasped and stood up, breaking the connection. Nessie pulled her hand back to her side before looking at the ground. She could feel her lip starting to quiver. Seth sat still, not knowing what to do next. Every imprint and wolf was different on how they reacted and what they did. With Grace though it was different. She just learned not only does she have a twin, but she was also just imprinted on a man who only looks a bit older now then he did in the images and that he changes into a wolf, Edward and Bella are her parents who look exactly the same as they did in the images and the parents who raised her lied their whole life.

"What was that?" Grace asked while running her fingers over her face to try and wake up from this nightmare that was happening.

"That was my gift. I can show you things that happened in the past. I'm sorry to be blunt but I have no other idea how to tell you that," Nessie slid off the counter and took the steaming tea kettle off the stove. She moved slowly towards Grace but Seth held a hand out when they both saw Grace back away.

"Grace, were still the same people you know. I'm still Seth, the coffee boy. She's still Nessie, your best friend who adores you. Jacob is still like that older brother to you. Everyone you met with us are still the same people, the roles and what they are changed is all," Seth stood up slowly and held out a hand for her to grab. If she grabbed it then she would sit and listen. Let them explain and maybe understand. Instead though she just shook her head and backed up some more until she hit the front door.

"I just...I just need some time to think," Grace finally got out, along with a sob that escaped her lips before she found the door knob and took off running. They were about to take off after her when Jacob cleared the forest line and stood with his arms crossed.

"Let her be. Give her some space, she just found out a lot and she may be questioning everything now," Jacob hoped for the sake of Seth's heart that she would understand and be fine in the long run.


	19. 19

**Two updates in one day? Crazy. Anyways, thanks for sticking around. My life has been very crazy but I'm back and ready to kick ass in these stories. Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow. Thank you! I also have other stories while you wait for updates. **

When Grace made it back to her apartment she slammed the door and bolted it shut. She wanted to just pretend that everything was back to how it was in the beginning of December. Before she met Seth or Nessie or anyone from that group. She kicked off her muddy boots and began stripping down walking to the bathroom. She threw her phone on the counter, she saw missed texts and calls, she already knew who they were from. She turned the bath on to the hottest setting, she felt freezing, like all the warmth in her body was removed. She took deep breathes, each one felt like the shattering of her heart. She confessed how she felt today and he then did this. _But what did he do? _The question that rang in Graces mind echoed. What did he do? She looked in the mirror and saw Edwards face within hers with hints of Bella's. She saw the muddy brown eyes with gold flecks, gold like Edward and his family. She saw the bronze hair that was the exact same shade to his. She saw the strong jaw and perfect features, like the entire group. She saw the pale skin underneath her tattoos that looked exactly like all of theirs. She watched as tears began falling but she was too numb to really feel them. She tore her eyes away from the mirror and went to the tub. She turned off the water before getting a towel out to use after. Before stepping in though she went to her fridge and pulled a bottle of wine that Emmett had snuck her at her last gallery. Once in the tub she started chugging the wine. She just wanted to forget.

_What did he do?_

The question still echoed. Grace sighed when she saw half the bottle gone already. What did he do? Grace rolled her eyes and leaned her head back staring up at the ceiling.

"He lied. But so did Nessie, Bella, Edward, Jacob...my parents..." Grace shook her head feeling absolutely foolish. This all explained why she was sheltered her whole life. This all explained why she was so drawn to Seth from the beginning. Whatever _imprinting _was explained that. This all explained why her parents were so scared of her coming out her. This all explained why her mother freaked out at the show, telling her to just pack it up. This all explained why they all just jumped on her, wanting to know everything they could about her from the moment they all met.

"What about the wolf though? Seth turned into a wolf? If he does then Jacob does. What am I? Am I a wolf? No...I don't look like them. I look like..." Grace thought about the Cullens. The skin. The perfectness. The eyes. The stillness. It was all like her. She was beginning to think maybe she should have let them explain but at the same time she was happy for the distance at the moment. Once the water turned cold Grace stepped out the tub feeling wobbly from the wine. She wrapped herself in a towel and grabbed the wine bottle that was now almost gone. She walked into her art room and grabbed a sketch pad with a sharpie. She stared at it before writing.

"Nessie is my twin. Jacob is her husband. Seth is connected to me somehow. Imprinting? Bella and Edward are my parents but what are they, 17, 18? I'm 20 now and I haven't changed since I was 18. Nessie was told she would grow quickly and the gift? Do I have one? What am I? Pale skin. Gold eyes. Edward had black in the image. Bella had red. Not human colors. Not ageing. What am..." Grace stared at her notes with her mouth wide open before bringing the wine bottle to her mouth and chugging more wine. The thoughts were like puzzle pieces that were finally coming together.

"Vampire. Seth and Jacob are wolves. That girl...she had to have been one too. What the fuck is happening?" Grace stood up and dropped the sharpie not wanting to listen to the voice in the back of her mind telling her she was right. Instead she went to her room and threw on a pair of sweatpants and was about to grab a hoodie that Seth let her borrow a few weeks ago while they were at the beach but she decided against it. She was mad at him. Instead she grabbed a long sleeve black tight fitting shirt. She slipped on a pair of grey converse before pulling her hair up into a messy ponytail. She grabbed her phone off the counter, still refusing to look at her screen. Her wallpaper was of her and Seth, she couldn't see his face right now. She placed her phone in her pocket before grabbing her keys and purse. She was about to walk out but then went to find her wine bottle, she chugged the rest of it. Once she felt completely numb to everything she unbolted her door and left the apartment. Once outside she saw the sun setting, it had gotten a bit colder and she was regretting no hoodie but she felt warm inside still from the wine. She started walking towards town which was about ten minutes from the apartment building.

"Hey Grace. What are you doing here?" Adam Newton called out from behind the counter at the grocery store. He quickly smoothed his blonde hair out and straightened his work shirt out the best he could. Grace just waved though and carried on into the store while grabbing a small cart. She didn't have time for a boy wouldn't take no for an answer. Grace walked to snack aisle, she was going to drown her problems in food and more wine. She grabbed popcorn, twizzlers, chocolate and salt n vinegar chips. She grabbed a twelve pack of sodas some frozen pizzas. She was planning on locking herself away until her next shift, even then she was already debating calling out of work. They would try to see her there.

"All down?" Adam asked as a bitch faced Grace laid things out on his counter. She just nodded. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror above the register and saw the dead look in her eyes. Were they always like this before? No, with Seth they sparkled.

"Grace? Hello, earth to Gracie," Adam chuckled as he bagged her goodies. A chuckle escaped her lips which made him slow down and look confused.

"Don't call me that," Grace just hardened her face up and pulled out her wallet. She knew she looked crazy and was glad for that. Adam shut up. He didn't even tell her the total, he just turned the computer screen so she could see. She handed him the cash and didn't even wait for the change. She just wanted to go drown herself in junk and get wasted until she forgot everything. She grabbed her bags and her twelve pack before leaving the store. Rain was starting and the sun was gone. It was now dark and cold.

"Fuck," Grace sighed before she shook her head and just started back to her apartment. If this was any other day Seth would have driven her. If this was any other day this wouldn't have even been happening. About half way into the walk Grace was soaked and tired already, the wine still in her system making her stumbles along the sidewalk. A car zoomed past her splashing water all over her but instead of yelling she just laughed hysterically. She felt crazy. She let the twelve pack dropped, exploding. She let the bags drop before she herself drop. She sat on the sidewalk letting the rain pelt her. She was alone and cold without any cars passing now. She heard her phone ring faintly and rolled her eyes. She knew who it would be.

Seth.

"Hello?" Grace tried you answer in an even voice. She couldn't let him know how heartbroken she was. How mad she was. How she just wanted him to hold her and forget this nightmare. Forget the lies and forget the truth.

"Grace, oh Grace, I've been trying for hours. Are you okay? Did you make it home? Why do I hear the rain? Are you outside? You're going to get-," before Seth could continue Grace cut him off.

"No. No. You don't get to worry. None of you do. Not right now. You all lied. My entire life I was lied to and now I don't know what was real and what wasn't. I just need to figure out what is happening and adjust to the truth and adjust to who I am," Grace hung up without hearing him try to get a word in. She didn't want to hear it. He didn't deserve to tell the truth now after all the lies. None of them did. So Grace did something crazy, she looked at her phone before chucking it into the middle of the street and letting an oncoming car run it over.


	20. 20

Grace has been locked inside her apartment for the past two weeks. She's been doing nothing but sleeping, binge eating, drinking and painting. She had shipped her paintings off to the gallery a week ago so they'd be there for tonight's event. She's had no phone ever since she threw it out into the middle of the road that night so she's been using her computer as her only source of connection to the outside world. She managed to email Nikki and tell her she was really sick and contagious, that way she would stay away. She's been avoiding her so called parents numerous Skype calls. She's been avoiding the knocks on her door from Nessie or Bella, both begging her to let her explain but she wasn't ready for that. She found out all in a matter of minutes that her whole life was a lie. Seth was a wolf, the wolf from her dreams growing up. The wolf she painted. The wolf he bought. Nessie was her twin and they kept her while sending her away. Bella and Edward were her actual parents. She herself was a vampire. They had all lied to her for months, Seth had let her fall for him and Nessie had let her believe they were best friends but it was all a lie. Grace sighed and shook her head, she needed to get out of her head. She rolled over to check the time, her February show was tonight. Valentine's night. She was terrified to go because she couldn't help but think they would all show up. They always showed up to them and she knew tonight would be no different.

"Get up. You can't go home now because it's not home," Grace pushes herself out of bed before pulling up Uber on her computer and ordering one to arrive in the next hour. Grace flipped on the bathroom light and cringed when she saw herself in the mirror. Her hair was matted down in places and extremely greasy from not being washed. Her skin even looked oily for the first time in her life from not being washed daily. Her teeth felt fuzzy from not being brushed. She went and turned on the shower to hot before pulling off her nightgown. She felt dirty now that she saw herself. Once in the shower she scrubbed and scrubbed until she felt raw and clean. She got out and quickly dried herself off and blow dried her hair before doing bubble pigtails. She put on simple mascara and eyeliner along with a mauve lip color. She was satisfied enough with her look before going into her room and pulling out a simple black maxi dress with a slit up her right leg. She pulled on a pair of brown booties and called it a day. She checked the computer and saw that her Uber driver Adam would be here in five minutes. She grabbed a jean jacket from her closet, her purse and her keys before looking around at her trashed apartment.

"Tomorrow," she whispered before creeping to the front door and looking out the peep hole. She saw no one so she unlocked all her bolts before stepping out into the hallway for the first time I forever. She walked down the hallway and the steps until she reached the mailbox wall. She went to hers and unlocked it before grabbing a stack of white envelopes that were busting out of it. She could sort through them in the Uber, it would give her something to do since she doesn't have a phone now. She was about to shut the mailbox and head out to meet the Uber when Sarah came running down the hallway.

"Miss Grace! I have something to give you," the little girl was almost out of breath when she reached her. Sarah handed her a brown cardboard box that had some weight to it. It had no note or anything other then just her name written on top.

"Who gave it to you?" Grace asked with raised eyebrows as she took it and tucked it under the envelopes. Grace looked at her feet and rocked back and forth debating on answering. She finally looked up and let out a sigh.

"Seth...but he told me not to tell you but I've known you for longer so I though it's only fair that you know," Sarah rushes out her words like she was scared Grace was going to be mad at her.

"Thanks kid. I appreciate the loyalty," Grace just rubbed Sarah's head before waving goodbye with her free hand and exiting the building finally. She looked up and down the street and saw no one that she didn't want to so she went ahead and walked to the bench at the end of the block. The Uber would be there any second. Grace went through her envelopes first sorting them through important to junk. She would toss the junk in the trash can next to her.

"Bill, bill, bill, junk, junk, junk, magazine, junk, junk, flyer, bill, and four plain envelopes with nothing on them which means they can only be from so many people," Grace shook her head and threw out the junk before grabbing her bills, plain envelopes and the box. The Uber was finally pulling up and when it stopped behind her she heard the window roll down.

"Grace! Hop in!" Grace froze when she realized who Adam was. Adam from the store. Adam the man who never took no for an answer. Fuck. Grace groaned silently before turning around and walking to the back door and opening it.

"You can sit up front," Adam patted the seat next to him but Grace was already shutting her door.

"No thanks, I have some things to look through," Grace shrugged and refused to make eye contact with him. She would give him no hope. Even though she wanted to hate Seth she knew she couldn't. She loved him. She was just pissed at him. She knew eventually the ice would thaw and she would talk to him but not yet.

"So...where to tonight?" Adam asked as he began pulling out of her apartment building lot. Grace looked from her lap and sighed.

"Seattle art gallery," Grace gave no more information then needed as she turned back to her lap. She put the four bills in her purse and told herself she would pay them online later with her computer. She looked at the four blank envelopes and wanted to scream. Were they all from Seth? Nessie? Bella? She opened up the first one and saw Nessie's name on the bottom.

_I'm sorry. I can't write the things I want in a letter incase the wrong hands get it but I can at least say I'm sorry. I can say I feel awful about everything that happened. That for years I wondered if I was ever going to meet you and then I learned you were here and I knew I had to get close to you. I knew I was lying. I knew what I was doing was wrong. But I also knew I had to know you and you had to get to know me without all the other weird stuff too. I'm still Nessie. I'm still your friend. _

_\- Nessie_

Grace put that one aside in her purse before opening the second one and scanning to the bottom to see this one came from Bella.

_I want to explain everything that happened and why it had to happen but I also know I can't in this letter. It has to be face to face. I know it also has to be when you're ready. Until then, I'm sorry my love. _

_\- Bella_

Grace felt her eyes water as she stuffed that one in her purse next. Two left.

_Please, call me. Please. _

_-Seth _

Grace appreciated his simplicity. She was also angry at the fact no one could give her any answers unless she spoke directly to them.

_When you're ready, find me first. _

_-Jacob_

The last note took grace by surprise. Jacob has become like a big brother to her in the past few months. She grew to love making fun of him. She tucked both in her purse and shoo the tears out of her eyes before staring at the box. What was inside?

"Date tonight?" Adam tried asking but grace ignored him. She would not feed into his desperation.

She slowly undid the tape on the box and opened it to see two phones. One cracked and broken. One shiny and new, begging her to touch it. Begging her to turn it on. She picked it up and hit the on button knowing that she could be bombarded with calls and texts now but also knowing they might respect her until she reached out to them. Once the phone was on she saw nothing but a list of them for contacts and a single text.

_I love you too. I'm sorry. _


	21. 21

When Grace arrived at the gallery she made a b-line for the champagne, she was going to need it to get through tonight. Ever since her first event Seth and the whole group was always here cheering her on. She knew that even if they showed up tonight which she had a feeling they might that she would not talk to them. She was mad. She was hurt. She deserved to stay that way for a little while before she was willing to talk to them.

"Alone tonight?" The waiter asked her as she downed a glass before sighing feeling it hit her empty stomach. She should have ate something beforehand.

"Yeah," that's all that would come out of Graces mouth. She was tired already from interacting with people. She walked to see the other artists walls before her own, scope out who she was always selling with. She looked at Terry Smiths art first. His art was always abstract and wild, it was something a rich person would buy and hung in their dining room or hallway. Terry Smith was a short man with dreadlocks down to his butt, he was handsome though with a jawline that looked like it could cut glass. He was over talking to an older woman who wore pearls and a black velvet dress that looked a size too big for her. Next up was Skylar Hill. Her paintings were landscapes and seemed like they could have been actual photographs by how real they looked. Skylar has traveled a lot it seemed or at least did a lot of research on these places. She had six paintings with landscapes from Hawaii, New York, England, Thailand, Japan, and Texas. Skylar was a tall woman, she had to be over 6 foot with a short blonde pixie cut and a smile that never left her face. Grace never talked to either.

Grace finally made her way towards her paintings. She wasn't proud of these like she was the others but these told what she felt at this moment. They were all angry looking and dark. One was a dark looking forest with a lost child walking through it. Another was of a girl with no face who was nothing but a puppet with multiple hands above her pulling the strings. There was one of a girl sleeping with strangers standing around her in masks. The other three were just paint splatters of reds and blacks across happy portraits of herself and her family. She had started the portraits awhile ago, they were going to be a gift to her parents but right now all she felt like giving them was silence. Even her brother which she felt bad for because maybe he didn't know about anything. Maybe he was the innocent one in this whole thing and she's just been ignoring him. Graces stomach began to turn so she started making her way to the bathroom. As soon as she made it through the doors though she threw up champagne and stomach acid into the trash can. Once she was done she went to the sink and cleaned up her face, getting rid of all the lipstick she had left on. She stared at herself and could only see parts of Bella and Edward. The eyes, the face, the hair. It was all theirs.

"Grace?" Esme spoke quietly as she opened the bathroom door. She saw the girl leaned on the counter staring herself down with flames in her eyes. Grace said nothing though. She wasn't sure what to say. She sure as hell wasnt expecting Esme.

"You don't have to say anything. The others aren't here, I made sure of that. I just wanted to say that we all understand why you're so mad that it's okay, that we just want you to take your time and when you're ready to talk to us, you know where to find us," Esme tapped the counter once before turning on her heel.

"Why?" Grace choked out from her sore throat. She knew Esme was a safe place.

"Why what?" Esme turned around slowly, she was surprised that the girl even spoke to her. She was sure that she would just say what she had to say and be on her way.

"Why did they give me up? Why keep one and not the other? Why does Seth care so much? Why does Jacob care so much? Why lie? Why keep hiding this from me? Didn't anyone think I deserved to know the truth?" Grace didn't even have the strength to yell at the woman like she probably would have done to the others. Esme was gentle and kind. She had an air about her that just expelled compassion. Esme reached over and locked the door, she wanted to make sure no one heard anything she was about to say.

"Oh sweetheart, it wasn't an easy decision. Trust me when I say that, it was hard for everyone. They had to send you away because some very bad people were about to come and challenge all of us for you and your sister except they were only aware of one baby. Nessie was aging quicker, she was looking older and older by the day where you just aged like a normal baby. Carlisle had old friends that he once saved that were willing to take you in and keep you safe, the couple you call parents. They finally made the decision that it was safest for you to be hidden but we all knew you'd come back somehow to us and you did. Seth cares because of something only he can explain to you. You are aware of what he is, just like what you are and what we are but he has more to explain to you that I'm not allowed. It deals with his tribes legends. Jacob cares because I think he feels guilty. He had to watch Seth be miserable knowing you were out there in the world while he got to stay with Nessie. He also looks at you like a little sister," Esme paused and took a step close to Grace. She placed a gentle hand on top of Graces offering some sort of peace sign that she didn't mean any harm.

"We didn't want to lie but we wanted to get to know you. We missed so many things in your life. We didn't know you as a person and we wanted to learn about you as much as we could. We feared you would hate us so we decided to lie. Seth didn't want to though, neither did Nessie. Both put up a fight to tell you but we trumped them. We are sorry we lied to you but we are not sorry for wanting to get to know you," Esme sighed when she was finished. She saw the tears fall from her granddaughters eyes and wanted nothing more but to hug her.

"I don't want to talk to any of them yet. I'm not ready, I'm sorry," Grace finally wiped her face and marched past Esme without even looking at her. She unlocked the door and went out into the crowded room once again. She went and checked on her paintings, some were staring along with whispering and four had gotten bids. She was having a good night still without the Cullens here.

"You doing okay? These aren't like your usual," Terry and Skylar both stood behind her with concerned looks on their faces. They both have been concerned with her paintings the moment they saw them. It wasn't her normal stuff and they knew something was wrong. They knew she was her competitor but she was still a person with emotions.

"Oh, yeah. I'm doing fine. Great work like always guys," Grace smiled a little too big to make them believe she was fine. They both looked at each other before nodding.

"Why don't you come out for a drink with us after this? We can go to this bar and they'll serve you no issue," Skylar waved her hand in the air like serving minors was no big deal.

"Don't say no, just don't even think about it, just say yes," Terry grabbed her shoulder with a smile on his face. She noticed for the first time the septum piercing he had flipped up into his nose. Grace sighed and looked at the ground shaking her head. She wished now Seth was with her then this wouldn't be happening.

"Yes," Grace simply said though like she was told to do. Both smiled in return and gave her small hugs.

"This is over in an hour then we'll head out from there," Skylar told her before they all went back to their sections and waited for their bids to be done.

**An hour later **they were all walking out of the gallery with their checks in their pockets or purses. Terry has sold all of his where Skylar only sold two this time and Grace sold five total. Grace hung back and listened to the other two talked. She was just wishing she wore a heavier jacket, it was chilly tonight.

"Here we are," Skylar sung as they stopped in front of a brick building. The building smelt of nothing but smoke and booze which made Grace second guess her answer of saying she'd come.

"Oh come on, you'll have fun," Terry said he grabbed her hand and pulled he behind them inside. His touch felt different. Friendly but not protective like Seth's. Not warm. Not soft.

"Three beers and three shots Andy," Skylar shouted at the bartender behind the bar that was slinging drinks. They all walked over to an empty but sticky booth in the corner. Grace just wanted to go home.

"Where's that boyfriend of yours? He wasn't there tonight right?" Skylar asked while pulling out her phone and checking missed texts. She didn't even bother to look up when Grace answered.

"Oh, just busy," Grace didn't want to get into details. She didn't even know how to explain the details. She found out that he among her friends were all lying about who they were and who she was? No. That wasn't acceptable.

"He's definitely a looker," Terry told her as he passed out the drinks that was just delivered. Grace stared at both not sure what to do. She never really had anything but cheap wine she had at home or champagne at the events.

"Cheers to us still being allowed to make our art and sell it. Another event down, so many more to go," Skylar raised her shot which made the other two raise theirs. Skylar had not been asked back to sell more paintings since her numbers had been dropping more and more. Skylar was pretending everything was okay though and Grace couldn't judge. She was also pretending everything was okay.


	22. 22

Grace left the bar around 2am to go get into the Uber she had ordered. She was a little more drunk then she was use to and felt light, free. Terry and Skylar were still inside drinking but Grace had to call it a night. She knew she wasn't working Sunday but she told Nikki she would be back Monday so she had all day to get her life back together and act like everything was okay. Grace unbraided her hair as she walked around the block to where the Uber said he was. She saw one car on the other side of the street with his headlights on and assumed that was him, she would only be able to tell when she got close enough to see if the car was in fact a red Chevy Cruz like the Uber app said.

"Give me your money and you'll be fine," Grace felt something jam into her back painfully and the mans voice that spoke was raspy and low. Grace took a deep breath. She was use to attempt muggings but always with an unarmed guy who got scared when she pulled out a knife. She had a feeling this wasn't going to be like that though. She began reaching into her bag and felt around for her knife but it was there. She grabbed her wallet and slowly unzipped it. Was no one around them paying attention?

"Hurry up!" The man whisper shouted which made Grace jump but when she jumped she spun around and stared at the man who was holding a gun to her. The man held the gun up higher until it was pointing at Graces left eye. Grace closed her eyes, she was too drunk to do anything. She couldn't move. She couldn't scream. She always yelled at the people in movies for not moving but she herself couldn't. The shot was heard but then nothing. All noise stopped. Grace slowly opened her eyes to see a bullet frozen in the air aimed at her eye. She saw the man with the gun still in front of her who was also not moving. He looked fragile, frail, desperation written in his eyes. She looked around and saw the people outside of the club were frozen mid conversation or mid drink. The rain droplets around them were even still in the air. Grace let out a scared sob before moving away from the bullet. What was happening? She took off towards the car she thought to be her Uber. When she got closer things started moving again. Rain hit her skin and the music flowed back into the streets. The man with the gun was now panicking and yelling. She saw the car was indeed the right one and flung the back door open.

"Please, go, go!" Grace shouted while locking the doors. Her heart raced. Her head hurt. Her stomach churned. She wanted nothing more then to just go to sleep and forget about all of it. Forget Nessie and Seth. Forget life here and her dreams. Forget the truth.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" The driver with a Jamaican accent asked. Grace just nodded and slouched in her seat. She was terrified. What was that back there? Time stood still around her. Only she was able to move. She began to wonder if Nessie could do that as well. She then began to wonder if she was always able to do that and somehow it just came out. And if so, why all of a sudden did it just come out? She knew she needed answers but she wasn't ready for Seth, Jacob or Nessie. Not even Bella or Edward yet, she wasn't ready to face that truth yet. Instead she knew who to call. She pulled out the new phone and flipped through the contacts before landing on C's. She hit Carlisle and waited patiently as it rung.

"Hello?" Carlisle asked as he sat at his study looking over files for the upcoming week. An unknown number came across his phone but at this time of the night meant something was up. When he heard the voice on the other end though he was immediately up and out of the house. He could not let the others hear he was on the phone with her. He could not let Seth hear.

"Carlisle, something...something is wrong with me," Grace was trying to be quiet with the driver up front. She wanted to scream and cry though. She felt horrified.

"Tell me. Talk to me, what's going on?" Carlisle stood by the edge of the river that was a few miles from his house. He knew he was safe out here for at least a few moments before someone followed.

"I...I can't...I'm with someone. Could you meet me at my place?" Grace was almost begging. She wanted to believe this was all just a dream. A big long crazy dream.

"I'm on my way there now," Carlisle didn't even hesitate before hanging up the phone and taking off towards her apartment complex. He knew he would beat her there but by the sounds of it something was really wrong. He had a duty to protect her. She called him. She needed him. He was her grandfather for all intents and purposes. Carlisle arrived at the complex within minutes and sat outside on a bench waiting. He wasn't sure when she'd be here but that was fine with him.

"What are you doing here?" Seth's voice came from the edge of the woods. He was keeping an eye on the complex, waiting for Grace to return because it wasn't like her to be out this late after a showing. He was worried but he also knew to stay away. Jacob had commanded him too.

"She called me Seth. Something is wrong and she asked me to meet her here. Go on home now, I can handle things from here and catch you up when I get back," Carlisle whispered low enough for Seth to hear and also not bring any attention to himself. He was already out of place sitting there that late at night so anyone who might drive by or come outside would think something was up.

"You promise to let me know?" Seth was trying not to cry. He missed her. He missed her touch and her smell. He missed her smile and her eyes. He missed laying with her on her couch watching a movie. He missed her telling him about life back in Brooklyn.

"I promise," Carlisle could tell the boy was struggling with the command of staying away. Carlisle knew that Jacob was being a little unfair but no one could intervene in the pack, even Nessie tried. Seth eventually stood down and left. Carlisle waited another hour in the dark of the night until a red car pulled up. Grace got out quickly saying thank you before slamming the door and running past Carlisle. He got up and followed her into the building and up the stairs until they reached her unit. She unlocked the door and flipped on the light switch.

"Sorry about the mess," Grace heard her voice crack. She had cried silently the whole way here and she was about to again. She went to the sink and spalshed cold water on her face. She let her makeup run before wiping it away with the kitchen towel that hung on the stoves handle.

"Coffee? Water? Tea?" Grace asked while starting the coffee maker. She felt completely sober now. No more free and light feeling, only heavy and dragged.

"No, no thank you. Grace, what is going on?" Carlisle moved forward and pulled out a barstool from the island. He sat down and knitted his fingers together. He began to wish he had Edwards power.

"Can...can vampires have powers?" She just had to flat out ask. He knew she was aware of the truth. She was a smart girl, always had been.

"Some do, yes. Your father...Edward can read minds. Alice can see the future. Jasper can control emotions. Nessie, as you know, can show memories. You, Edward told us that your mind is a shield just like Bella's. Others out there have powers well and some don't such as myself," Carlisle watched as he saw her flinch at the word father. He watched as she turned to get the cup of coffee that was now ready to drink. She had a power?

"What is a shield?" Grace asked while still turned away from him.

"No power can affect you. Edward can't read your mind. Jasper can't change your emotions. I'm sure others won't be able to also if you ever let them try," Carlisle wanted to tread lightly. He was nervous to scare her. He kept alices vision in the back of his mind. It wasn't set in stone, he reminded himself.

"What if...what if I think maybe there's...another one?" Grace turned around with tears in her eyes. She wasn't even sure how time froze before. She wasn't sure how to do it again. She wasn't sure how to even prove it.

"What are you saying Grace?" Carlisle leaned in a bit now, he was curious. The doctor part of him was peekig interest.

"Tonight I went out after my showing with the other artists. I was pretty drunk Carlisle but I know what happened. I called my Uber, he was there, I went to go meet him and a guy put a gun to my back. He yelled at me and I got startled and turned to face him. He...he aimed the gun at my face but when he pulled the trigger...," Grace was crying. Her hands were now shaking and the liquid from the cup were spilling. She sat the coffee down on the counter and wiped her hands off on her outfit.

"Grace, take a breath and continue" Carlisle pressed on. He needed to know what happened.

"I stopped...time," Grace looked him dead in the eye when she finally got the words out. She watched his gold eyes widen before recovering his normal calm state. He nodded before inhaling. He had never heard of this being a power before. This was new and untouched territory.

"I will look into this for you Grace but for now please, call me if this happens again. I will help you the best I possibly can," Carlisle stood up and went over to the numb girl. He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed tightly. He knew she needed some sleep and he needed to go and do research. Grace nodded before moving towards her room, she was done for the night.

"For what it's worth Carlisle, you and Esme would have been the worlds best grandparents," Grace whispered without turning to meet his eye. She instead shuffled into her room and quietly closed the door. Her mind was too overwhelmed to think a minute more.


	23. 23

**So, I will be doing a Seth POV soon. It will take me a few days probably to get that out. In the mean time I have other stories. I appreciate the reviews and please keep doing them. Favorite. Follow. Thank you all. **

Grace finally went back to work on Monday morning after hiding in apartment for weeks. Stayed in bed all day yesterday trying not to think about anything freezing. She hadn't heard from Carlisle so she thought maybe it was just something that happened in her drunken state. So far the morning rush had been normal. Regulars had missed her and Nikki seemed to be keeping an eye on her just incase she got 'sick'. No one else has tried to reach out to her and no one has bothered her phone other then the one text from Seth when she first turned it on. She still didn't want to talk to any of them especially now that she has some sort of new power to add to all of the other bullshit happening.

"Hello Miss Edith. What can I get for you this morning?" Grace asked with a smile on her face. She had to keep carrying on like nothing ever happened.

"My usual please babydoll, also it's nice to see you again," Edith put her hand on top of Graces and patted gently. Grace nodded with a smile again before going into the kitchen and shouting the order out. She never let Miss Edith pay for her meal, Grace always paid. The cooks grumbled about having to poach eggs but they did as told. Grace went to the dishwasher to grab a freshly clean mug for Miss Edith but as she walked by the bus boy who had too many plates in his arm she saw him begin to go backwards from the weight in his arms. She cringed to wait for the crash knowing there was nothing she could do to stop it until she heard nothing. She opened her eyes slowly to notice everyone was frozen again. The bus boy had fear written on his face as the plates were hurtling backwards to the floor. The cooks were in the middle of chopping carrots for today's soup and checking on food. Nikki was in the middle of opening the kitchen door, only her pink nails showing currently. No noise was happening. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw it stood still at 11:16am.

"Oh my god," Grace felt tears prickle into her eyes. Something was really happening to her and it wasn't just her drunk mind playing tricks on her. She began panicking but quickly calmed down when she remembered time doesn't stay frozen for long. If she put all the plates on the floor now would anyone think otherwise? She went to make a move to do just that when time sped up again and the crash rung through the kitchen.

"Oh come on Jake!" Anthony cried from by the stove. His hands went up in the air and he shook his head. Grace quickly helped Jake up off the floor and fetched the broom to sweep up the broken ceramic.

"That boy is just too clumsy," Nikki tsked before placing dirty dishes in the sink. Grace stood still. What else was going to happen? When was time going to freeze next? Why was time going to freeze next?

"Grace, honey, are you okay?" Nikki placed a hand on her shoulder making her jump. Grace quickly nodded but Nikki was already telling her to go home. Grace wanted to protest but she was also scared.

"Here's money for Miss Edith," Grace finally said before handing over a twenty dollar bill and walking out the back door. She didn't even bring anything with her today other then her keys that were in her apron already. Grace walked in silence to her building. She walked in silence up the stairs. She walked in silence to her apartment and to her room. She sat on the bed for what felt like forever just staring at the wall. Finally she heard her computer ringing. Her parents or her brother was calling. She reached over to her desk and propped the computer open. It was Damian.

"Hey, we've been trying to call now. I was thinking you got killed," Damian sat in his bed with his legs crossed and holding his white pillow. Damian was a skinny frail looking kid with bad acne and greasy hair. He tried to scrub his hair nightly but it always turned out that way. He tried to take care of his face but it never healed up. Grace even tried different things to help but nothing did. Damian had a heart of gold though and was too smart for his own good. He could hack into things that Grace didn't even know existed.

"I'm sorry bud, things have just been...busy," Grace shrugged and finally undid her apron from work. She let her hair down out of its bun and rubbed her eyes. She felt exhausted.

"Mom and dad are gone for two weeks," Damian simply stated as he looked up when his tv dinged that his friends were coming online.

"To where?" Grace was shocked at the news. She knew her parents had started traveling a lot once she left and Damian turned 18 but two weeks was a lot it seemed. But then again she just locked herself inside for weeks.

"Second honeymoon to London. They told me that you'll call them when you're ready. What do they mean by that?" Damian asked again but he was losing interest as more people dinged on his tv. He needed to join the raid soon or he would have to sit out until the next one.

"Oh, we just had a fight when they came to visit that's all," Grace tried to sound cheery but it was hard. She felt alone all over again and she was just getting use to not feeling that way.

"Oh, well yeah they've been in a mood here too. But, I just wanted to update you. I love you and gotta go," as quickly as Damian was there was as quickly as he was gone. He was back on his game talking to friends from all over the world and acting like he was really someone meaningful in life. Damian wasn't like his sister in ways other then just looks. He was too smart in things that no one needs. Useless facts, hacking, video games were just some of his major skills. He also wasn't perfect. He had to try on anything sporty to where she did.

Grace started putting on pajamas before a small bell went off in her head. What if she went and stayed out there for two weeks with him? That would calm her mind down. There was so much going on in the city that it would definitely be enough of a distraction. She quickly pulled up flights to New York and found one leaving at 7pm in Seattle. Perfect. If she packed now and got a Uber there then she would make it in time to get checked in and catch it. Grace quickly pulled out a suitcase from her closet and threw clothes in it. Jeans, sweaters, tshirts, shorts and dresses. She went ahead and put her phone charger and computer into the suitcase as well. She grabbed her phone and booked an Uber before going into the bathroom and grabbing essentials like toothbrush and brush. She grabbed her makeup bag and threw it on top of her suitcase before zipping it shut. She grabbed her bag and put in a book and headphones for the ride. She sat both by the front door before making sure all windows were locked and shutting all doors. She made sure nothing was left on before shutting the front door and locking it behind her. She started downstairs before sitting on the bench. The Uber was about ten minutes away. She had a feeling it would be Adam again. She pulled up recent calls and stared at the number before hitting it.

_"Hello you've reached Carlisle Cullen, please leave a message"_

"Hey, it happened again. I'm going to go back to Brooklyn for a few weeks. I need to clear my mind. Call me if you have any updates," Grace left the voicemail before tucking her phone into her purse. She double checked all her ids were in it and her wallet to tip the driver. She had to leave for a little bit, it was the best thing to do right? She refused to talk to anyone except Carlisle and that's because he's helping her. She was mad and heartbroken over Seth still. She felt betrayed by everyone else. She needed time alone in her place of happiness.

"Grace? Your Uber has arrived," Adam called out with a slight chuckle which made Grace want to cancel it all and go back inside forever. Instead she got her stuff and hiked it over to his car. She put everything in the back with her and told him what airport he needed to drive to.

"Where are you going?" Adam raised his eyebrows. He actually seemed concerned. He knew why she was here so her leaving was shocking.

"Just visiting family. I'll be back," Grace didn't want to add a maybe at the end. She wanted to believe she'd be back. She wanted to believe that everything will go back to normal.

"Oh, okay. I was going to say that I'd miss seeing you around," Adam gave a smile and on any other girl it would have made them weak but Grace just wanted to punch him. She missed Seth. She missed his touch. She missed his kiss. She missed his smile. But she can't get the image out of her head of him crying before turning into a wolf.

"So what's it like in New York?" Adam asked. He had to keep talking it seemed like or else he would die. Grace looked away from the window and sighed.

"Busy. Lots of people from everywhere and lots of lights," Grace wanted to just be at the airport already. She was tired of his voice. She was tired of being bitter and cranky though. She shouldn't have trusted them so soon anyways. Maybe this is why her parents all hid her from people, she was too trusting. Things got quiet until they reached the airport where grace handed himself a tip and got out quietly. She went through all the steps silently as possible before she finally boarded the plane.

Brooklyn, New York here she comes.


	24. 24

**Next chapter will be the POV of Seth and the others. Basically just to catch you up on what they've been up to during this time. Until then review, favorite, follow. Thank you. **

"What are you doing here?" Damian asked when he opened their townhouse front door with a look of bewilderment. Grace stood in front of him with a suitcase and her purse and two frozen coffees in hand.

"I came to visit. Am I not allowed to visit my baby brother?" Grace held out the frozen mocha coffee for her brother to take which he eventually did. Damian stepped aside to allow his sister to come inside. The place didn't change a bit. It was still like a museum. White decor everywhere and pristine. It looked like something you saw in a magazine in a waiting room.

"You just seemed hell bent on not coming back anytime soon," Damian followed his sister as she made her way into the kitchen. She placed her drink on the black granite island before letting her purse drop and suitcase. She hopped up on the counter before crossing her legs and watching Damian do the same in front of her.

"I missed you kid that's all," Grace shrugged before stretching out her hands for her brother to take. He did and held them tightly.

"I missed you too but I know that isn't why," Damian shook his head and raised his left eyebrow.

"You're right. I've been having some troubles and I thought a trip home with only you around as company would do me some good," Grace reached for her drink that was beginning to melt and started sipping through the straw.

"What kind of troubles?" Damian cocked his head to the side before cracking his fingers. Something his mother always yelled at him about.

"Boy troubles," Grace got a far away look in her eyes as she thought about Seth and what he must be doing. Maybe she should have texted him and just let him know that she was leaving for a little bit to think.

"Dad mentioned a boy. He said he liked him," Damian was close with their father. Neither was close with their mother.

"His name is Seth and I think I just need to sort my head out," Grace stared at the counter for what felt like forever before her brother jumped in and entered her mind.

"Well, do you want to go to the comic store with me then? I've been saving up and there's a new wolverine comic out I want to get," Damian hated walking to the store alone. He knew he was a large target for the bullies and thugs around the area. He didn't want to get beat up again.

"Sure kid, come on," Grace got off the counter and grabbed her purse. She emptied anything she didn't need off the counter and only left her wallet, keys and phone in. If something happened again then she would need the phone to call Carlisle and keep him in the loop. She grabbed her drink and headed back towards the front door. She could hear Damians squeaky shoes following.

They walked five blocks until they stood outside of the blue brick comic shop. People walked up and down the street not paying any mind to them. Damian wore pajamas because he really didn't care about what people thought of him. Grace wore sweatpants and an old shirt that she used to sleep in. She didn't care what people thought of her in that moment because she didn't even know what to think of herself. They entered the store and both inhaled the scent of fresh popcorn. Damian took off right to the section he needed. He knew exactly the comic he wanted. Grace wondered the store until she stopped to stare at a vampire and other beings handbook.

"Why don't you open it and see if you like what's inside too?" Terry the owner of the shop chuckled when he saw the young girl. He remembered her for being the one to scare off the bullies that tried to hurt her brother. Grace nodded before grabbing it and opening it. She skimmed the pages and it might have seemed like just another vampire guide about no sun or mirrors to one person but to her it was something else. Maybe a history of what she was. At least reading it she could laugh and have some peace about the fact that she could se herself in mirrors and eat garlic and know that these myths were just bullshit.

_But you are a vampire Grace. You have to be, your actual parents are. _

A voice inside of her mind kept trying to make her realize that this all wasn't a joke. This was serious. Grace shook the thought away. She wasn't fully ready to face that she was a vampire yet even if she now had a power to prove it. But maybe this book could help with knowing what her powers were since Carlisle himself has been silent on that front. She laid it on the counter as Damian laid his down and pulled out her wallet.

"Vampires, Gray?" Damian called her by a nickname only he ever called her by.

"Yeah, been watching a lot of vampire horror stuff lately," Grace shrugged the question off trying to keep calm. She could feel the sweat on the back of her neck though.

"It's going to be 76.37," Terry said as he rung up the two items and started bagging them. Grace laid 80 on the counter and before he could give the change back she was already out of the front door with the bag. She was sweating more now. Damian apologized and got the change before heading out after her.

"You okay?" Damian asked as he looked at his sister bent over by the wall. Grace felt sick. Something was wrong she just didn't know what it was. Grace nodded though and moved forward so they could get back to their place. She no longer wanted to be outside. Damian followed quietly while keeping an eye on her. He could tell something was wrong but couldn't place it. They rounded the last turn when Graces phone started buzzing loudly in her purse. She stopped and unzipped the bag before grabbing it.

_Carlisle. _

"Hello?" Grace stepped away from her brother and held up her finger for him to wait. He stopped and stared at the people walking by. He always wanted to know what they were thinking of and where they were going.

"Grace, I need you to stay calm and listen to me," Carlisle started out his sentence with the most calm voice he could master himself. He took a deep breath before continuing. "The reason we had to send you away is because some very bad people...vampires...were coming to investigate you. They thought you were a threat. Nessie showed them that you two were not but now that you are aware of what you are...they are wanting to meet again," Carlisle had received the letter that afternoon when Jacob busted through his office door to show.

"What? What does that mean?" Grace shook her head in confusion. Her stomach twisted more and she could now feel that her hair was getting wet from her sweating.

"Sweetheart that means they need to meet you and see that you are not a threat. They are aware of your powers somehow and they want to see you for themselves. I don't know when they are coming yet but for the sake of it please...get back here soon," Carlisle didn't want to rush her spending time with her family but he also knew what could go wrong if the Volturi were to meet her alone. She had no grip on her powers yet and it could mean death for Grace if she made a wrong move.

"I'll be back by Friday night," Grace sighed feeling the anxiousness leave her body. Something bad was about to happen and she knew it had to be with these bad vampires Carlisle mentioned.

"Grace I need you to come straight to my house. It's not safe for you to be alone anymore. I'm sending someone to also watch you while you're in Brooklyn. They won't bother you but they will keep an eye on you," Carlisle hung up the phone before she could protest. Grace tucked her phone back into her bag and shook all the new found stress off of her shoulders. She couldn't let Damian know something was wrong. She wondered though who would he send to watch over her.

"Everything okay?" Damian asked as they began walking again. They both could see the townhouse now. Damian wanted to get on his xbox and Grace just wanted to crawl in a hole.

"Everything is great. Work called and asked when I'd be back. I'm going to book a flight back Thursday night so I can be there for a shift on Friday," Grace tried to sound nonchalant but her words were tense.

"That's cool, then I still get a week alone before mom and dad come home," Damian knew something was up but he also didn't want to bother her about it. He didn't like to pry because he didn't like it when people tried to dig up his life.

"Come on, let's have us an old fashioned bonding night. Indian food and Star Trek marathon," Grace gave him a wink before taking off running towards the townhouse. Damian laughed and took off after her. Grace was going to act normal the next few days and enjoy it because she knew her whole life was about to get turned upside down.


	25. 25

**Thank you for those reviewing and reading. I hope all is well wherever you guys are in the world with everything going on. If you want to talk about the anxiety of it all just let me know and I'll be more then happy to talk. I'm working on a Seth chapter now but enjoy this one. Review, favorite, follow. Thank you. **

Grace woke up the next morning confused as she opened her eyes to her white canopy bed. She blinked a few times before everything hit her. She had come for a break of all the madness in Forks when Carlisle called her to tell her that some very bad vampires would be visiting her. Grace groaned loudly before flinging the covers back over her head. She began regretting ever even going out to Forks in the first place. She should have just stayed in Brooklyn like her mother told her.

"Grace, you up? You wanted to go to Eddies Diner for breakfast," Damian opened her bedroom door just enough to peer in. He saw the covers move slightly and heard the sigh, she was awake. Grace pulled the covers back and rolled out of bed.

"I'm awake. Let me just shower and change. What's the weather going to be?" Grace asked while opening up her suitcase. She just wanted to hide in bed all day.

"Seventy and sunny," Damian gave a smile before exiting the room to go get ready himself. He always tried to match the effort she put in to her outfits. He knew that she didn't care what he looked like with her but he did. He wanted to fit in with his sister. Blend in. He knew he would never look perfect like her but he could try for her when she was around so people would look less at the greasy teen next to her.

Grace hurried into the hallway bathroom and turned the water on. She pulled out her toothbrush and scrubbed her teeth until her gums bled. She was doing little things daily like that to remind herself that even though she was somehow a vampire she was also human. She stripped quickly and jumped in the shower. She used the soap and shampoo that sat in the shower from her living here. Once she was clean enough she turned the shower off and dried her body off. She pulled on the high waisted jeans she packed along with a vintage Pink Floyd shirt. She tucked the shirt in her pants and began pulling on the socks she had on before. She just pulled her hair up into a messy bun, the air could dry it today. She did no makeup but instead opened up one of the bathroom drawers to find her black heart shaped sunglasses she left before. She threw those on and called it a day. She was about to leave the bathroom when something caught her eye.

The bracelet.

She was still wearing the bracelet Seth gave her for Christmas. Right next to the one Sarah gave her. She sighed before returning to her old room and slipping on her shoes. She grabbed her bag and fished out the phone. She stared at the screen for a long time before finally hitting Seth's contact.

_"You've reached__ Seth. Leave a message at the beep."_

"Hey...I'm just calling to say hello I guess? I don't know...I'm still mad but...I'm also really anxious right now about...you know what? Nevermind. I'm sure I'll see you on Friday when I arrive at the Cullens," Grace quickly hung up the phone embarrassed that she got his voicemail. She stuffed her phone back in her purse before shaking off all her stress and heading to find Damian.

"Ready?" Damian asked as he leaned against the kitchen counter. He wore black skinny jeans and a fitted black shirt. He had on a pair of scuffed white converse and a white beanie to cover up his hair.

"Come on," Grace winked at him before the started out for the day. They walked in silence for a long time before Damian finally got up the nerve to ask.

"Who is Seth? When you talked about him yesterday you seemed hurt. Did he hurt you?" Damian started to feel protective over his sister. He knew that he could do nothing but he also knew no one was allowed to hurt Grace.

"Seth was...is...was...I don't know. Seth was a friend that I met at a show. I thought he was something different but I might have been wrong," Grace didn't know how to explain what she felt for Seth. She loved him. She knew that for sure. She could spend every day with him forever and be content. But she also knew he was a liar.

"He hurt you," Damian stated it that time.

"Yes but so did other people. He unfortunately was just involved in it I think," Grace hadn't talked to anyone about this. The only people she talked to for months were the ones who hurt her.

"What do you mean?" Damian stopped walking when they reached the last block they finally needed. Grace sighed and turned to stare at him for a moment before carefully answering.

"Damian what if I told you that I wasn't your real sister?" Grace didn't know if this went against any rules. She didn't know if this would make the bad vampires come sooner or anger them.

"Then it would explain why you're perfect and I'm not," Damian shrugged like it was simple. He loved her no matter if she was blood or not. Although he secretly always wished it was the other way around. Grace fit into the perfect family. Not him.

"What if I told you I met my real family then? And that they were not who they said they were for a long time? They lied for a long time? And then Seth unfortunately got sucked into that lie and was forced to also lie to me?" Grace felt the tears in her eyes and was happy she wore the sunglasses. It was only 10am and she was crying in the middle of the sidewalk. Granted no one was looking because everyone is too busy in the city to look.

"Then I would say...Seth isn't the one to blame them? If he was forced to. I mean...sure he could have come clean and told you but sometimes you have to follow orders," Damian felt pity for his sister. He hated to see her cry.

"I have a twin and they kept her," Grace whispered before turning to continue the walk towards the diner. She wanted pancakes and coffee to fill the void in her heart.

"Then they missed out because you are an amazing person Gray," Damian called our behind her as he ran to catch up. Grace just nodded though. She wanted to die. They reached the doors to the diner but before they could open it Graces phone rang loudly.

"Go ahead and get that. I'll get us a table," Damian smiled before heading inside. He was a great brother. Grace pulled the phone out quickly and saw it was Seth returning her call.

"Hello?" Grace answered as quick as she could. She didn't want it to go to voicemail.

"Grace," Seth sounded breathless as he said her name. Like he was relieved.

"I called you," Grace didn't know what else to say. Maybe Damian had a point. Seth was forced into the lie. He was forced to give her up when she was a baby when no one had to give up Nessie. Maybe Seth was just as a victim as she was.

"I was on patrol, I'm sorry. Look I just-," Seth started but Grace cut him off.

"No, no let me talk. I'm still mad. Like extremely mad. But I also see now that you are not to blame. You had just as little say as I did in all of this. So I'm sorry also," Grace held the door open for an old couple walking into the diner. The old man patted her shoulder.

"Grace, I love you. I do, I love you. I'm sorry that-," Seth was cut off again but this time it was a howl. Seth was breaking the rule that was enforced by Jacob. Seth sighed and wanted to scream but held it together. Grace took the silence as a hint.

"I guess you're still busy. I'll see you on Friday Seth. Until then...stay safe for me," Grace hung up the phone. He had said the words back and in her heart she knew he meant them. Grace went to walk into the diner finally when her phone buzzed.

_I'm sorry, I love you. We will talk more Friday night. I can explain everything that happened then. _


	26. 26

Thursday morning had arrived and Grace was helping clean up any trace of her being there. She was washing the dishes while Damian swept all floors. Things had to be put back to clean and perfect status. Her flight would be leaving at 8pm and from the airport she'd be heading straight for the Cullens. Seth hadn't reached out to her at all and it had her worried. She was anxious enough returning knowing that these bad people were now going to examine her but Seth wasn't helping by being quiet.

"Mr. Parks pizza tonight before you have to go?" Damian asked as he came back to put the broom away into the pantry. He would mop later on before their parents got home the following week.

"Sure thing kid," Grace was trying not to sound stress but she was and the more she stressed the more her powers came out it seemed. That morning at the diner a waitress slipped walking down the aisle and Grace froze time without realizing it. She grabbed the hot cup of coffee from the woman's hand before it burned anyone and quickly sat back down. She knew the woman could catch herself but she could risk anyone noticing that she was half way across the diner when the woman slipped. Yesterday morning Damian had almost dropped all the Chinese food on the ground but Grace froze time and was able to grab all the boxes and place them on the counter. Damian thought he was going crazy and Grace was able to convince him that he handed off the food before he tripped. She felt bad for keeping this a secret from him but it was bad enough he told her the truth about her real family.

"I'm sorry you have to go back so soon but hey, I have an interview next week. If I get the job I'll save up to visit," Damian had applied for a dishwasher job and was hoping to get it.

"You could always just come to college out there. It's a win for everyone right? Mom gets you to go to college like she wants and you get to be close to me," Grace winked at him before drying the last dish and placing it in the cabinet.

"I'll think about it. Hey, how about a day beer?" Damian wiggled his eyebrows before running to the fridge and digging in the every back at the bottom. He pulled out two brown bottles which Grace rolled her eyes at. It was only noon but what the hell. She grabbed one and popped the cap before starting to drink it. She needed to keep her stress levels down before anything else weird happened. They both sat out back in the living room drinking quietly. Damian reading his comics and Grace staring off into the abyss.

"Hey...your comics deal with a lot of powers right?" Grace asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"Any power you can think of," Damian shrugged like the question was stupid.

"Mind blocks and freezing time included?" Grace propped herself up on her elbows to peer at her brother laying on the floor. He still didn't look up.

"Yup, why?" Damian was too deep in his comic to really pay attention to what his sister was asking.

"How...how do they control it?" Grace knew she was walking on a dangerous line but Carlisle had come up with nothing that she knew of so she had to resort to this.

"Oh...lots of different ways. Some use it for evil, like the villains. Others use it to save people. Like when someone is thrown into the ocean with chains on them, they'll freeze time and scoop them up," Damian could go on and on about powers. He thought they were fascinating.

"But how do they get control over them?" Grace pushed once more. This time Damian looked up.

"They train," Damian looked at her confused silently asking why she was questioning powers but she just laid back and stared off again. Training would come with the Cullens tomorrow.

**Finally **Grace sat in her seat on the plane anxious as they took off . She took a cab from the house to here right after they had ate dinner. Damian was trying not to cry as they said their goodbyes. She told him to really think about college in Washington so they could be closer together. Grace was trying to just breath. She didn't want to cause a scene or freed the scene. She wanted to just make it back, take a cab to the Cullens and pretend everything would be okay. She was also not sure if she was completely ready to face Seth again. She knew she wasn't ready to see Nessie or Bella or Edward yet. But she also knew deep down that she had to.

**Finally **the plane was landing and Grace was waking up. She would need her strength for what came next. She was not mentally or emotionally ready. It was almost 4am now and pouring. Welcome back. Once out of the plane and out on the curb she found a cab and gave the Cullens address. Once the cab driver was in route and no longer paying attention to her she pulled out her phone and dialed Carlisles number.

"Hello?" Carlisle answered after the second ring. He sounded anxious as she felt.

"I'm on the way now," Graces mouth felt sticky. Like she had just ate a whole jar of peanut butter.

"Myself and Esme will meet you at the end of the driveway," Carlisle told her before they hung up. She quickly texted Damian letting him know she made it safely. Once she was done she placed her head on the cold window and took deep breathes. She felt sick. She closed her eyes and tried to keep calm. She couldn't get worked up.

**"Miss**, we're here," the cab driver woke Grace up by shaking her gently. It was now 6am. Even though she's been sleeping almost all of her trip, Grace still felt exhausted. Grace nodded though and run her card through his scanner. She handed him tip money before stepping out into the rain. She pulled her hood up on the hoodie she stole from Damian.

"I'll get your suitcase," Carlisle walked over from the shadows of his driveway. He handed Esme the umbrella they were standing under. He reached into the cab and grabbed the suitcase along with Graces bag. He thanked the driver before shutting the back door.

"Where is everyone else?" Grace asked as she watched Esme come closer and hold the umbrella over her head. She didn't pull away when Esme wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She actually found comfort in the touch. Maybe because Esmes touch was more motherly then her own.

"Alice and Jasper are at the house waiting for us. Everyone else though was sent to Edward and Bella's house while we all talked," Carlisle led the way up the driveway. He knew she could tap into the vampire speed but training wouldn't start until later.

"What about...?" Grace wanted to ask about Seth. Was he also waiting with the others?

"He's on patrol right now. But, Grace, I must inform you that Seth isn't allowed to speak to you right now," Esme squeezed harder. She knew about Jacobs command and Seth breaking it the other day. She knew it wasn't fair but no one could tell an alpha to change his mind until he did.

"Why?" Grace almost shouted but took her voice back down. She could not get overworked or she would freeze things.

"Jacob can explain it," Carlisle stopped and turned around and a disappointed look. He was not happy about the way the alpha was handling things. Grace nodded and steered her anger towards Jacob now. Maybe he was to blame in all of this somehow? Right? The memory showed that he got to keep Nessie around while Seth had to let her go. The memory showed that Jacob told him he had a duty to the pack, that he couldn't follow her. The memory showed how heartbroken Seth was.

"Grace!" Alice yelled from the top of the steps just like she did on Christmas. Except this time Alice wore a pair of jeans and a fitted sweater. Her hair was shorter then before, more pixie like and it suited her better. Grace gave a small smile. She couldn't be mad at Alice. She had no play in the things that happened. Jasper appeared next to Alice and gave a nod. Grace gave one back.

"Let's get inside before you catch a cold," Esme led Grace up the steps and into the house. They walked into the living room and got all situated on the couch. Grace grabbed one of the steaming coffee mugs off the table and started drinking it. She was cold and prayed that the hot liquid would help.

_Seth's body heat would help. _

Grace ignored the thought and paid attention to the people around her. They all looked anxious and nervous. She was glad she wasn't the only one who felt like that.

"Grace, Carlisle told us about you being able to freeze time around you. I am going to train you so that when the Volturi arrive you won't scare them," Jasper was the one talking which shocked Grace. She knew that Carlisle was the leader of the family so she wondered why Jasper was in charge here. She didn't mind though, Jasper made her feel calm and important whenever he spoke to her. He didn't treat her like she was some long lost puppy like some of the others did. He treated her as a friend.

"I've learned when things get stressed around me or something bad is about to happen is when I'm able to do it. But I can't just do it on a whim," Grace wasn't used to talking about her power. She wasn't use to admitting she had one other then in her head.

"We'll work on that. Alice had a vision that they will arrive on the first of May. It's not set in stone but it is a good time line for now. That gives us a month to train and get you ready," Jasper sounded like he was talking to someone preparing for a battle. Not someone who just had to meet some bad people.

"Train?" Grace knew she had to get her power in check. She had to learn how to control it for her own sake as well but she thought train wasn't the right word.

"Grace, the people that are coming will try to set you off. They will try to make a situation to where you act a different way then normal. We need to get you and your power under control so that when they do that nothing happens," Alice placed a hand on Graces knee. Grace allowed her to keep it there. Once again finding comfort. She had isolated herself for weeks that the kind gentle touches were something she didn't know she needed.

"Jacob called in some reinforcements to help also. I think we don't need as many as before. The friends from Alaska are coming to help us but other then that I think we're okay," Esme nodded as she took the now empty cup from Graces hand and sat it back on the tray.

"Reinforcements?" Grace asked wondering what she meant. Then the thought popped into her head.

_More shape shifters. _


	27. 27

"Grace!" Nessie shouted as she ran through the house. Others followed behind her all trying to stop her but it was pointless. Nessie was hellbent on seeing her sister. Everyone in the living room stood up and blocked Grace. They all knew Grace was not ready to face the others yet.

"No, no it's okay," Grace whispered as she stood up. She knew it was time rather she was fully ready or not. She knew if she was going to be on lockdown with them for the next month while she trained with Jasper then she would have to make some sort of amends.

"Are you sure?" Esme asked with a worried expression. She hated seeing her family fight but she also didn't want to push the girl into something she didn't want to do. Grace just nodded though and stepped through them to face Nessie, Jacob, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Bella. Still no Seth. The hardest part was not here yet.

"I can't be mad at you Nessie. You had no say either, you were a baby too," Grace was trying to think like Damian would. He wouldn't blame people who had no control. He would blame those who were behind it all.

"I'm so sorry," Nessie let her tears fall and finished crossing the room to give her sister a hug. Grace allowed it and hugged her back. She took in the sight of Nessie looking like a normal human girl for now. Nessie wore sweatpants that looked like it had stains on them and a too big black shirt. Her brown hair was pulled into a messy bun with no makeup on her face. For once Grace saw herself in Nessie. She saw the resemblances.

"It's okay, it wasn't your say," Grace kissed Nessie's cheek before looking out at the others. Edward was trying hard to break the shield in her mind but it wasn't working.

"Rosalie and Emmett, I'm not mad at you either and I'm sorry," Grace apologized before Rosalie came over and gave her a giant hug. Rosalie wants to be an aunt to her like she is too Nessie. She wanted to help her buy nice clothes and find a new place to travel. Emmett swooped in and gave a giant bear hug, one that lifted Grace off the ground and knocked the wind out of her. Once they were both done by the moved to stand next to Jasper and Alice. Nessie still hadn't moved from her side.

"Edward and Bella...mom and dad? I don't know. I think right now I'm not ready to forgive you but I do know I need your help in this. You kept one daughter and sent the other away with no contact. I always grew up knowing I didn't fit in then later I found out why. I was back a whole year before Nessie approached me at my show and I think you would have kept me away if Nessie didn't invite me into your world," Grace was holding back tears when she heard the front door open.

"We understand and we are willing to talk whenever you want," Bella talked with a sad look upon her face. She placed a hand over Edwards mouth. She knew he would put his foot in his mouth by accident and dig them deeper with their daughter.

"Jacob," Grace now said with such a force that it felt like the world was also cringing. Jacob looked at with an unknown intensity in his eyes.

"Grace," Jacob said back as he watched Seth walk in to the living room. Grace had yet to notice him but he noticed her and how tired she looked. Seth watched the scene unfold silently, he knew if he disobeyed again the consequences would be more then just extra shifts.

"I am more mad at you then anybody in this room. Nessie was a baby who had no say. You agreed with Edward and Bella to send me away while Seth was left crying and heartbroken because he had a duty to you. Seth hasn't talked to me in weeks other then when I ignited it and I can grantee that's your doing," grace stepped close enough to where she was in front him. She looked up with out breaking eye contact. Jacob stayed silent.

"Whatever thing you have over Seth to get to him to not talk to me I want you to stop," Grace stood up as tall as she could. She wish she was wearing something more powerful looking and not just sweatpants and a hoodie.

"No," Jacob simply said but she could tell his eyes were telling her to challenge him.

"Stop it," Grace said again but this time her temper was rising.

"No," Jacob said again. He was now smirking which only made Grace more mad.

"Stop," Grace commanded but this time a vase that was holding flowers on a table behind them bursted into shards. Water, glass and flowers went everywhere. Everyone ducked and Grace let out a scream. Seth rushes over to shield her from the glass that went flying. He covered her until everything around them stopped.

"That's new?" Carlisle asked as he looked at the damage that was done.

"That's new," Grace whispered before looking down at the arms that were holding her tight. She recognized them just by the touch. Seth helped her stand up again and for a long moment they just stared at each other.

"So a shield with freezing time and blowing up objects when mad," Jacob announced like th wasn't the reason that just happened.

"Break it Jacob," Edward finally said something and glared his son in law down until Jacob could do nothing but sigh.

"Now!" Nessie stomped her foot farther smashing glass into the carpet.

"Fine! Seth you can tell grace whatever you want," Jacob threw his arms up in the air like it was the biggest inconvenience.

"We need to talk then," Seth held out his hand for grace to take which she hesitated on at first until a voice in her mind started screaming.

_Take it! Take it and never let go!_

"Then let's go talk," Grace took his hand and willingly followed him outside into the rain.

"Be back by ten, we have a lot to do," Jasper could be heard calling out from the living room. The air in there was still tense. Seth and Grace walking a good distance in silence before they both stopped and turned to one another. Grace needed to hear what he said first before she was willing to say anything apologetic to him face to face.

"I need you to just listen and trust me. I will explain everything from your parents to what we are," Seth took a deep breath before running his hands over his face. He sat on the forest floor, he didn't care that he was getting his clothes soaked. He just needed to sit to get through this all. Grace decided to sit in front of him and wait quietly. Her mind was still trying to think about how she made a vase explode.

"I was sixteen at the time and I was still a new shape shifter, wolf. I was once apart of another pack with other wolves but I broke apart of that to be with Jacob. My sister Leah followed. Jacob became his own alpha when Bella was pregnant with you and Nessie. Bella was still human then but Edward was a vampire. When it was time to give birth...Bella died. Edward changed her and it took days. In that time Jacob and I laid eyes on you and Nessie. In our tribes legends we, the protectors, have imprints. Imprints are in a simple term a soulmate but it means so much more then that," Seth took a deep breath and studied Graces calm face. He nodded before continuing.

"After you two were born the Volturi learned and wanted to come see you two. They are like these really old and extremely powerful vampires. Once we all got word of that...Jacob and your parents decided it was best to send you away. You had no powers and you were growing at a normal human rate. They felt confident in sending you to a family Carlisle knew. I tried my best to argue! I tried my best to come with you but Jacob put an alpha command that I stay here for the pack. I had no choice but to have faith that you would come back. I waited and waited and waited then finally you were back," Seth reached out and grabbed her now cold and wet hands. He held them tightly in his.

"When I found out you were back I promised myself that I would be anything you wanted me to be. I didn't want to lie to you but I was forced. I wanted to tell you the truth the moment I saw you at the art show. I would slip up from time to time and when you said I love you...," Seth shook his head and looked at his lap. He felt like he was the worst person who ever lived.

"Seth," Grace finally spoke but it was quiet. If Seth didn't have excellent hearing then he would have missed it.

"I don't blame you. I love you," Grace pulled her hands away and reached to cup Seth's face. She loved his warmth. She leaned in closely and when their lips met it was like magic all over again. It's like all their wounds healed.

"I do blame Jacob for some of this though and he better stay clear of me for a bit if he doesn't want to be the next thing blown up," Grace has a feistiness in his voice when they broke apart. The sound matched the look in her eyes and it scared Seth to an extent. He could only hope her powers would get in check soon because he could not deny that he wanted to see Jacob get hurt as well.


	28. 28

"Concentrate Grace. Think of what makes you angry only in your mind and then act upon it," Jasper was about six feet away with the others behind him. They had set up a ring around her of vases. Grace stood still with her eyes closed for a long time before a single name popped into her head.

_Jacob. _

The first vase exploded.

The second vase exploded.

The third vase exploded.

"Now, think of something that calms you down!" Jasper shouted making Graces mind switch gears.

_Seth. _

All noises stopped around her. No more explosions.

"What did you think about?" Jasper asked as he moved forward. Grace opened her eyes and saw all the color glass laying on the ground around her. She looked up at Jasper and let the others fade out in the background.

"Seth," Grace knew he was always a calm in the storm for her. She could hear someone snort in the background and believed it was Emmett.

"Now what made you mad?" Jasper asked while looking down at the broken glass now. He was amazed at the power. He knew this power could be used for bad if the Volturi saw it.

"Jacob did," Grace now locked eyes with Jacob who was off on his own. Not even Nessie sat beside him. She was angry with him for being selfish and putting a wedge between her and her twin.

"Now, when the Volturi come they will ask questions," Carlisle stepped forward now. He was not looking forward to when the clan would arrive. He never wanted to face them again after the last time.

"What kind of questions?" Grace knew this was something serious. Maybe life and death serious.

"How was your upbringing?" Alice asked as she seem to float into view. She looped arms with Jasper and waited while Grace thought. How was she brought up?

"Normal? Strict?" Grace wasn't sure how to answer that question.

"How did they raise you? What kind of person did they want you to be? How did they treat you?" Rosalie asked from the log she was perched on. She wanted this nightmare to end just as bad as everyone else.

"Sheltered. They kept me distanced and sheltered from the world. They wanted me to stay in Brooklyn and go to a college near by. They raised me like...their own," Grace realized she hadn't talked to her parents in weeks. She did nothing but ignore them and even visit when they weren't there. Guilt pulled her stomach.

"So you knew nothing of us? Of yourself?" Carlisle raised an eyebrow. He was trying to think like Aro. What questions would throw her off? What questions would make her tick? They have to know about her powers by now somehow so they would want to test her.

"I knew nothing. I knew I was different but...not this different," Grace looked at Edward and Bella staring at them both for a long quiet minute. "Seth told me you were human when you got pregnant with us. Is that why I am so late to all of this?" Grace asked Bella with a blank face. She was trying not to show any emotion. She woould save that for later when she could scream into pillows and cry in the shower.

"We tried to think about it for a long time. There's another like Nessie who grew rapidly fast and in seven years was full grown. Like Nessie. But you, you were growing like an average human. Beth kept me in the loop about how you were growing for a long time. You were a normal kid. Nothing out of the extreme ordinary that made anyone worry other then stronger then normal and faster. We assumed you just got all human dna until...Beth told us that you stopped aging at 18, you didn't age or change at all after that right?" Bella swallowed hard even though she didn't have to.

"How did you find out that you were different?" Edward now asked while placing a gentle hand on his wife's shoulder. He knew she felt guilty for giving their daughter up but he still stood by the choice.

"I never tanned and trust me I tried. My skin never broke out. My body...it has nothing wrong with it even though at one point I begged for anything. I tried dying my hair when I was a teen as a rebellion but nothing. I tried chopping it off but nothing. I did find out though that I could get tattoos, I guess my skin was still penetrable," Grace looked down at her tattoo hands. She remembered the tattoos being the only thing that made her feel normal.

"When did you find out about your powers?" Emmett asked now cracking his knuckles. He found her power fascinating, way better then Edwards who was now glaring at him.

"Not until recently. I didn't know about any of them," Grace let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding.

"And now you can freeze and blow up things?" Jacob knew he was now the odd man out. Everyone was mad at him for hurting Seth and Grace. Grace just looked at him though and another vase exploded. Then another.

"I think it was in her brain all along but just got unlocked," Seth shouted over the explosions. Once he spoke though they stopped.

"So Jacob is a trigger and Seth is the stop. We need to keep seeing what else triggers you," Jasper concluded before nodding at Grace and turning.

"Training is over for the day," Edward announced before watching Grace turn and walk into the woods. She knew Seth would follow but was surprised when she heard Jacob call out.

"We need to talk," Jacob talked as though she was apart of his pack. An ally and not an enemy. A friend. Grace turned around and they both flinched when they heard a tree nearby snap and fall. Jacob needed to make things right before he got himself killed by just talking.

"What about? About how you are a selfish prick? About how you got to keep Nessie and I was shipped away? How I lived my entire life questioning why I was so different from everyone else only then to meet good loving friends and to then find out it was all a lie? You want to talk about the pain you put Seth through? You want to talk about the lies you've told all of the Cullens? You want to talk about how you commanded Seth to stay by your side and not speak to me?" Grace was now shouting. Trees were snapping all around them and branches were falling. Dirt was flying up from the ground and birds were no longer singing. The Cullens had shown up all looking concerned with the scene going on.

_Seth. _

Grace took a breath and everything around them halted. She saw a branch inches away from Nessie's face and ran over to move it. She didn't want her to get hurt. When time sped back up everything was now settled and Grace stood in front of Nessie with a branch in hand. She dropped it before turning back to Jacob.

"I was selfish, you are right. But I had to be. Nessie wasn't like you. If she got shipped off too then who knows what her life would have been like," Jacob was talking frantically but Edward was now stepping closer.

"No, you would have been lonely. Right? Like Seth was. Seth was lonely. I was lonely," Grace was trying to keep calm. She had to stay calm. She didn't want to hurt him, just scare him.

"You're right, I didn't want to be alone. I have lost so much in my life and I couldn't lose my imprint too. Even if it meant making someone else say goodbye to theirs..." Jacob turned to stare at Seth who was rigid. His body slightly shaking.

"You ever think about what Seth lost?" Edward was now inbetween them. Jacob was trying not to let him into his mind but he was having a weak moment and couldn't block him out.

"I lost my dad only a month before everything happened. Leah left me to go live her own life. The other guys still aren't allowed to speak to me...I lost everything but you acted like it was all okay because Nessie was still here," Seth crept closer while still shaking.

"Seth move back," Jasper called out but he didn't listen. Jacob was also beginning to shake. Everyone began to worry about how close Grace and Edward were.

"Do you see you hurt so many other people just because you wanted to be selfish! Things could have been different. Even if I had left still...Seth should have at least been allowed to tell me the truth sooner or talk to me while I was clearing my head," Grace now went around Edward to push Jacob which only sent him over the edge. Jacob started breathing heavy and vibrating. Seth was only getting worse too and before anyone knew it they both were starting to phase. Grace then threw up her hands quickly, an instinct that she didn't think about.

Then time froze.

While everyone else stood still in horror watching them phase so close to everyone Grace could see the two men now becoming wolves mid transformation. It was beautiful. It was scary. Grace took the time to see the horror on everyone's face and began pushing them all out of the way. She had a feeling things were about to get dangerous. Time sped up once Grace was finally pushing Bella out of the way. She heard the growls behind her and the screams of the people around her along with the confusion.

"Grace, you froze time?" Carlisle asked while Edward and Emmett yelled at the two males to leave until they sorted it all out.

"I didn't mean to though," Grace watched as the wolves run off deeper into the woods, nipping at each other and growling along the way.

"It's okay. It's a start, the power is used for good," Esme laid a hand on her shoulder before giving her a kind motherly smile.

It was a start.


	29. 29

"Can we talk?" Jacob asked as he peeked into Graces room. She had been training for two weeks and was finally learning her triggers and how to keep herself calm in the midst of them. Jacob was no longer affecting her as he once had but he was still being shunned by everyone.

"Go away mutt," Rosalie answered as she sat on the bed braiding Graces wet hair. Rosalie has taken to calling him names again and no one seemed to correct her. Jacob sighed and leaned against the door frame.

"I really need to talk to you Grace," Jacob ignored the blonde leech. They were never really close anyways. Her insults never hurt, not then and not now.

"I'm tired Jake," Grace sighed as she closed her eyes and felt Rosalie work her fingers through her hair. It felt like heaven.

"It won't take long. I promise I will be done by the time Seth gets back from patrol in an hour so you can have time together," Jacob was trying his best. He had to get on good terms again with Grace for everyone else to follow. He was missing Nessie.

"Once I hear his howl you leave," Grace opened her eyes and raised her left eyebrow at him. Jacob nodded before stepping into the room and clearing his throat for Rosalie to leave.

"Ugh, fine. Grace if he gets on your nerves too much just blow off his mouth," Rosalie sounded like she was joking but they both knew she wasn't. Rosalie ties off the end of Graces long braid before kissing her head, flipping Jacob off and shutting the bedroom door. Jacob crept to the edge of the bed and sat down. He could smell how much Seth is in this room with Grace when they aren't training or when he isn't on patrol. He could tell they were growing closer and closer every day.

"What did you want to talk about?" Grace knew it was a stupid question but she asked anyways.

"I want to explain my actions," Jacob licked his lips before taking a deep breath. It was now or never. "I lost my mom as a child. My sisters moved away and when one came back the most wrong person I could imagine for her, imprinted on her. I changed into a wolf when I was only 16 because of the Cullens being so close to my tribe..." Jacob paused and realized he was getting off track already. "When Bella moved back to live with Charlie I developed a crush on her. I knew I didn't imprint on her but I did love her. I watched as she chose Edward time and time again though. When they got married I dealt with it but when I found out they were pregnant...I lost it. But I also felt a need to protect still. I later found out that need was Nessie. When I...when I first saw Nessie everything changed for me," Jacob looked at Grace with tears in his eyes.

"But Seth imprinted on me too right?" Grace asked already knowing the answer. Seth imprinted on her when he was first allowed to meet the twins.

"Yes but...I...I was selfish in the fact that I sent you away due to the fact you had no known powers then and was growing normal. You had a shot at a normal life away from all of this," Jacob pleaded with wide eyes trying to get his point across.

"But I didn't grow up normal with Beth and Frank either," Grace shook her head and looked at her hands. They were sore from fighting with Emmett all day in case meeting with the Volturi led to a battle.

"Edward, Bella and I all thought that sending you away was the safest thing to do. I will admit holding Seth back was wrong. He hurt him. It made him turn bitter and mad instead of the happy kid I was use to. But, you have to understand something...Seth, Leah who is his sister and I all just broke apart our original pack to form ours. We had lost many people and family when we did that. My own sister hasn't talked to me since. Seth did lose his dad right before he imprinted on you but that's all and I thought that mine outweighed his. Looking back I know I was wrong and I apologize for putting both of you through hell but...Nessie hasn't spoken to me in two weeks so I'm begging you forgive me," Jacob rushed the ended when a howl cut through the night air. Seth was arriving. Grace sighed and bit her lip. She was annoyed with Jacob but she wasn't so angry anymore. Jacob had his reasonings and back then he was still a child so he made childish decisions.

"On one condition," Grace cocked an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes. If he was getting what he wanted out of this then so was she.

"Anything," Jacob nodded his head quickly as hope filled his eyes.

"You either get everyone to agree to or distract them while Seth and I just get away from training for a night. I need a break before I get overworked," Grace let her shoulders down. She had become so tense since she started these sessions. Jasper was hard on her as was Emmett. Edward and Carlisle were the two telling them to lighten up but they all knew it was in the best interest.

"They wouldn't really...deal," Jacob sucked it up and held his hand out for a shake. Grace took it and shook it once firmly. If he was getting what he wanted then so was she.

* * *

The next night came and Seth and Grace both sat quietly in her room. They were waiting for Nessie's signal that would be three knocks on the door. Jacob has convinced Nessie to distract everyone so the other two could sneak out. Grace of course didn't let Seth know this, he wouldn't be able to keep it out of his mind so Edward wouldn't find out.

"You're quiet," Seth noticed as he watched her get up off the floor and walk over to the window.

"Maybe I'm always this quiet and you're just always babbling," Grace teased as she opened the window and looked down. They were on the third floor but she knew both of them could jump and be perfectly fine.

"What are you doing?" Seth asked with a hint of confusion in his voice. He stood up to go and look outside with her. Maybe there was something there but before he made it completely over to her three knocks appeared on the bedroom door and Grace disappeared out the window. Seth panicked for a spilt second before he heard the door open.

"Coast is clear. Go idiot," Nessie whispered low into the room and quietly shut the door again. Seth nodded to himself before taking off and jumping out the window as well. He saw Grace already running into the woods.

"Wait up," Seth called out and let out a quiet laugh. This was the first time she was acting like her old self since she's been back. He missed it.

"Catch me if you can," Grace called back before inhaling deeply and taking off. Edward has showed her earlier in the week how to tap into her vampire side and speed her self up. Now running normal felt boring. Seth and Grace darted through the forest. They weaved through trees and jumped roots. Seth even showed off a bit but climbing trees and jumping from them.

"Where are we going?" Seth asked when he heard the sound of river coming up. It was the river that separated La Push and Forks. He didn't want her to cross and one of the other pack members find her. He wasn't sure if it was the same pack as before or new but either way they might see her and just assume vampire. Unfortunately before he could do anything Grace leaped into the air and landed on the other side.

"No, no Grace come back!" Seth shouted before jumping over himself. He could not allow her to get hurt. She had no idea of the danger she was in. He ran quickly to keep up with her but it was too late. He caught the scent of the others.

"Grace! Stop!" Seth shouted and finally Grace slowed down and turned with a confused look.

"What's wrong?" She asked while walking towards him as he also slowed. He quickly grabbed her though and shoved her behind him just as three wolves showed up. He recognized one as Quil, the chocolate fur and kind eyes gave him away. He recognized Collin but the third he didn't know.

"Stop! She's not a vampire!" Seth held his hands out in front of him as they all stared each other down. Grace stood quietly behind Seth wondering what was happening. Jacob and Seth live with vampires. Why were these wolves trying to attack instead?

"Quil, tell the others to back off. Phase out and talk to me. I don't...I don't have the pack mind with you anymore," Seth shook his head and still held his tense stance. He was ready to turn and grab Grace to pull her into the river with him if he needed to. Quil did as he was asked though and backed into the woods. The others stayed and eyed the couple down. Quil came back out in a pair of cut off shorts. He hadn't changed one bit except now he had a bit of a tougher look on his face, not so much boyish.

"Long time no see Seth," Quil spoke with a smile though. The smile told Seth that his tough face was only an act.

"Twenty years now, right? How is everyone? How's the pack? Who's the pack? How's Claire? You guys married or what now?" Seth relaxed a little and chuckled. He reached a hand behind his back and held it out for grace to grab which she did hesitantly. Grace slowly stopped forward and stood beside Seth. The wolves growled but Quil snapped his fingers to hush them.

"She's no threat. This here is Seth Clearwater and his imprint Grace Cullen. Seth was once apart of this pack and then abandoned us to follow Jacob Black," Quil informed they wolves who were whining and flopping on the ground.

"I did the right thing," Seth nodded. Grace squeezed his hand tightly before staring at the others in front of her.

"I know you did, kid. You always do the right thing," Quil shook his head and snapped again letting the others go into the woods and change themselves. "The pack is good. Not as large as before but we're doing good. Some imprinted and stopped phasing and others stopped phasing because they wanted a normal life. Others are still phasing because they have nothing better to do. Embry and Collin are still apart of the pack but other then them and myself we have four others. I'm about to stop phasing though because Claire and I are getting married next month and that was apart of the deal. No more phasing Embry becomes Alpha then," Quil talked while the other two boys came back out now in their own shorts. Collin went over and hugged Seth tightly. He had missed his friend.

"You missed so much man," Collin patted his back before turning to Grace. "You ended up with this one? Good luck," Collin rolled his eyes and laughed before going to stand with his pack again.

"This is Adam. He's the one who spotted you," Quil nodded his head to a boy who was shorter then the others. Seth knew that indicated that he was still young compared to the others.

"Good eye but she's only half vampire. No threat," Seth looked down at his imprint who was silently watching.

"You all have the same tattoos," Grace tilted her head as she looked at left bicep of every man.

"We were brothers once," Seth's voice sounded far away. He missed his old pack. He missed Sam who acted like a dad and he missed Embry who always called him annoy. He missed his Emily's baking the most though.

"We still are at heart man. We have to get back to patrol though. Get on the other side though incase any of the other young ones catch sight," Quil winked at Grace before waving goodbye. The other two waved before turning themselves and following their alpha.

"I never thought I'd see that man again," Seth whispered before bending down so grace could climb on his back. She did so gently and held on tight as he backed up and ran to get a good start before leaping across the river again.

"You were close?" Grace asked while leaning her head on his warm shoulder.

"He's the one who taught me all about true love and being what you need for the other," Seth blinked as he walked slowly in the woods.

_"One day kid you may imprint," Quil told Seth as he munched loudly on an apple. Seth rolled his eyes and grabbed himself a muffin. Imprinting was the farthest thing on his mind. _

_"No thanks," Seth laughed before digging into his treat. _

_"Look, it's not as bad as it seems. You just take care of them by doing whatever they need. Now, if you excuse me a little girl needs me to play Prince Charming in the back yard," Quil winked at Seth before tossing the apple core into the trash can. _

"Why were they attacking like that at first?" Grace asked as she began to twirl a piece of lose hair on his neck.

"Because...because that is our job. We kill vampires," Seth said lowly like he was ashamed of it. Which he was. He use to think he was doing the right now but he now knows that he was wrong. The just pack just killed senselessly without questioning what the vampire was doing.

"They would have killed me?" Grace asked now alerted to the fact that she might have enemies.

"Yes or no. Half vampires were never a thing before you and Nessie," Seth shrugged simply. He wasn't sure how to explain this to Grace but he did know that he would protect her until the day he died.


	30. 30

**This took a long time because I really had to put a lot of thought into it. Enjoy and review. I hope everyone is doing okay in all the craziness. Favorite and follow. I have other stories. Thank you. **

Grace woke up blinking at the sun shining through her bedroom window. She closed her eyes again and let her skin soak up the warmth before realizing something was wrong. She had closed those curtains the night before when she went to sleep. She was also not woken up by any member of the family or even Seth which was unusual. Usually Jasper or Seth were the first to knock on the door at 6am sharp to start training. Grace slowly got up and looked around her room. She saw an outfit laying on the bottom of her bed with a note on top. She grabbed the note and read that quickly trying to calm her nerves.

_They arrive today. Get dressed and met us in the field. _

"Today?" Grace swore they had more time but then again the calendar didn't lie. Today was the day they were suppose to arrive. Grace was feeling stressed. The last time she had to do this she didn't remember any of it thankfully but now it was a different ballgame. She knew how to control her powers. She knew her triggers and how to stay calm during them. She knew how to answer questions calmly enough to not cause any concern. Jasper and Carlisle trained her as best as possible. Grace nodded to herself quickly before stripping out of her pajamas and pulling on the new clothes.

"Must be Bella," Grace said with a light chuckle when she looked at her plain black jeans and matching black fitted T-shirt. She slid on her normal black boots and took a deep breath before opening her bedroom door. As she was walking down the staircase and out the front door she pulled her hair into a sleek ponytail. Today had no room for error. Grace worked on calming her nerves.

"You finally arrived," Jasper called out when Grace appeared in the field. The family were all stretching, lumbering up in case a fight broke out. Four wolves were also stretching off to the side. Grace only recognized Seth and Jacob though. The other two must be the reinforcements that were brought in.

"Where are they?" Grace asked while accepting a hug from Esme. Esme was nervous again like on the cold snowy day all those years ago. She didn't want her family to be hurt. She didn't want anyone to die.

"Close," Alice had a distant look in her eyes when she answered. Jasper laid a hand on her shoulder waiting for her to come back.

"Grace, now you have to keep calm no matter what. We talked about Jane and her powers. No matter what she does to try and get a raise out of you, stay calm," Carlisle had a small smile on his face but the tightness in his face told Grace he was just as anxious.

"I will," Grace let out a breath she didn't know she was holding before letting Nessie help her stretch. They had to prepare for whatever could happen.

"Who are the other two wolves?" Grace asked once the wolves started running circles around the field. They looked like they were trying to amp themselves up.

"The silver one is Leah, she came back to help because Seth asked her to. Then the chocolate is Embry, Embry is next in line to be alpha in his pack," Nessie cracked her back before fixing her ponytail to make it tighter. Grace then noticed that all the females were wearing basically the same thing. Tight fitted black clothing that couldn't snag on anything or be grabbed easily. The men had on something similar. No one had any jewelry on, not even wedding rings.

"Leah as in his sister?" Grace watched the wolves run. She knew his sister left awhile ago but she didn't except to meet her like this.

"That's the one. She was around for awhile when I was growing up but eventually left. She couldn't stand to see Seth heartbroken anymore," Nessie whispered the last part. She felt guilty but Grace wasn't mad at her so she couldn't complain at all.

"Guys...they're here," Alice barely got the words out when three figures came out from the tree line. They were all in black robes, they reminded Grace of comic book villains which made her want to laugh. The wolves came to stand next to all the Cullens. They were there to help and protect if needed, not to intimidate. Seth nugged Graces back.

"Hello Aro," Carlisle called out as the group got closer. Grace could see it was one female and two males. One older male and the others were younger. One thing they all had in common though were the blood red eyes that made Grace want to crawl in a hole and pretend bad guys did not exist outside of movies.

"Hello Carlisle. It's been so long hasn't it?" Aro, the older male, spoke. They all eventually came to a stop only a few feet away from the group. Nessie locked hands with Grace, she was sending images of the last battle to warn her of any tricks or words that could be used now. Grace suddenly was seeing snow and what seemed like hundreds of vampires all fighting for blood shed.

"I don't think it's been long enough my old friend," Carlisle let out a chuckle and clapped his hands behind his back.

"Well, yes, but I had to come and see for myself the long lost Cullen herself," Aro held out his hand for Grace to step forward and take. Nessie let go of her hand so she would be back in present time.

"Go," Nessie whispered lowly to her twin nodding her head towards the small group. Grace stood up as tall as she could and walked with confidence. She would not faulter.

"You have this...air around you," the blonde girl spoke next to Aro. She reminded Grace of a bloodhound. How she sniffed the air and wrinkled her nose.

"Must be my perfume," Grace said flatly with no emotion written on her face. Aro still found the comeback hilarious.

"Oh, how funny! A jokester! Now dear Grace, we don't want to keep you long or bother you much. We just want to know about you," Aro smiled but it wasn't kind like Carlisle or intrigued like Edwards. It was cold and meaningless.

"What do you want to know?" Grace asked while trying to keep calm. His hand was freezing to her and made her shiver.

"How did you grow up? When you realized what you were? When the Cullens came into your life? When did your...mutt come into your life? Your...powers?" Aro's eyes sparkled when he mentioned powers. Something told Grace that he was only interested in them.

"I grew up sheltered and safe. I went to school and came home, that was all. I didn't know what I was until only fairly recently. Up until then I just thought I was a regular normal Brooklyn girl. The Cullens came into my life in December but kept their distance for the most part and only saw me on important dates like my art shows. Seth came into my life the same time as the Cullens, he has been there since day one. As for my powers I only learned about them recently," Grace knew there would be more questions so she was trying to keep everything simple. She had to keep her nerves down and talking would only make them see through.

"What are your powers?" The blonde asked while holding her head up higher.

"I can freeze time and exploded objects," Grace said lightly like it was easy.

"Show us," Aro asked with a smile again. Grace didn't look away when a tree on the line exploded on the bottom and collapsed to the ground. Everything shook but Aro still had Graces hand so she barely even moved.

"What about time? How do we know you can do so?" Aro asked while staring at the tree. Grace pulled her hand away from his before flicking her wrists to watch time stop. She stared at the man who was now looking at his empty hand. She could see how shiny his red eyes really were. They were like rubies. She saw the blonde looking unimpressed and bored as she stared at the group behind Grace. The man who hadn't spoken yet looked curiously at the tree. Grace turned around and started walking towards the Cullens and wolves. She wanted to distance herself while she still could. She stopped in front of them all and waited. Once time caught up Aro looked frantically up before seeing Grace now next to Carlisle and Edward.

"Oh my," Aro cocked his head sideways and let out little laughs. He sounded like a mad man.

"You're doing great Grace but he is now highly interested in you," Edward whispered. He was concerned for his daughters safety now as he read Aros thoughts.

"She has complete control over her powers. She is no threat to anyone," Bella stepped forward slowly. She would not let these beasts harm her daughter like they tried to before.

"Does she?" The woman asked and with no warning Seth started whining and rolling on the ground. The other wolves started growling and snapping their jaws. Grace panicked and in a spilt moment lost her composure. A bird flying above was caught in the middle of her mood and exploded, feathers rained down upon everyone.

"Jane, stop!" Edward yelled while stepping forward and putting Grace behind him. He would not let today go down let it did the last time. He was not losing his other daughter again.

"You are still no fun," Jane shook her head and Seth stopped making noise. He stood up from the ground slowly, his legs were shaking. Grace wanted to run over to him but Nessie looped her arm through hers. Now was not the time to show weakness.

"She doesn't have complete control," Aro shook his head. He looked and sounded disappointed but by the face Edward was making Grace could tell it was a show. Next thing she knew though Edward was racing towards the small group with Bella following. Jane began laughing before looking at the man who hadn't said a word.

"Let's show her how total control looks like Alec," Jane made eye contact with Grace long enough for Grace to fall to the ground screaming in pain. It was black all around her and the only noise she could hear was herself screaming. What was this? How could this be turned on and off like a switch?

"Enough!" Carlisle yelled out. When Graces vision came back she saw Bella standing next to her while the others were fighting the small but powerful group. Three wolves were circling Nessie and Grace because their main job was to protect the imprints. Bella stepped in though and used her shield to Jane and Alex from torturing her any longer though. Seth was on top of Jane with his paw on her face. It looked like if Carlisle didn't halt everyone then Janes head would be smashed in.

"Yes, enough. I believe I've come up with a good solution for Grace," Aro slicked back his now messed up long hair. He eyed the field. Edward and the others were surrounding them. He knew they would lose to them psychically so it was time to play the game he knew best. "We will leave but only if Grace comes with us and use her powers to help the Volturi. Being apart of the royal vampire clan is a high honor and one should accept," Aro smiled tightly while staring only at Edward. They two were fighting with their minds and everyone was left out of it.

"No! Never!" Grace shouted while trying to stand. She was finally able to breath again after screaming for who knows how long.

"Then death," Aro laughed like an evil genius. He tilted his head back to the sky and in that moment time froze. Grace walked slowly over to Aro before climbing up his statue like body. She stopped when she had her legs on his shoulders and arms around his neck. She tightened her grip like Emmett had showed her to do, vampire strength was inside of her and this would be the perfect time to use it. Once time sped back up Aro began to panic while everyone else stared.

"Then death shall it be," Grace had a monotone before she started squeezing his head and pulling, soon a cracking noise could be heard throughout the field. Seth smashed Janes face into the ground more not allowing her focus on anyone to torture. Alec focused on Grace made her sight go but Grace held tight.

"Enough! Enough!" Aro began calling out when the front part of his neck began pulling from his shoulders. Grace kept pulling though.

"Not until you say you'll leave and never return! I'm no threat to anyone! I just want my life back!" Grace screamed before pulling harder. This time more cracking sounds.

"Okay! As you wish," Aro was trying to remain calm but Edward had a large smirk on his face. He knew that the man was panicking on the inside about almost dying for the second time from his family.

"Then go and never come back," Grace let go of the mans head and jumped off his back. Grace walked past Jane who was getting up off the ground and Alec who was looking displeased how the fight went.

"You'll regret this," Jane smirked and rolled her eyes before taking off back towards the tree line. Grace kept marching though. She wasn't going to turn back and watch them leave. She knew if she did she would break down and if she broke down she wouldn't be sure whether or not she could control her powers. It was already taking everything in her to not just blow them up anyways. Something told her though that would be the last she saw of them.


End file.
